


Внемли

by ptycster



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Buried Alive, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Protectiveness, Serial Killers, Stalking, Team, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptycster/pseuds/ptycster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Услышать - еще не значит понять. Джозефу Чандлеру и его команде предстоит внимательно прислушаться, чтобы раскрыть очередное преступление. Им надо торопиться, ведь на кону - жизнь инспектора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внемли

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eavesdroppers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965399) by [yuma (yuma_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuma_writes/pseuds/yuma). 



Будет лучше, если он не будет считать.  
В кромешной тьме вокруг скрывалось так много предметов, которые только и ждали, чтоб их отметили, рассортировали, взнуздали, словно покладистую лошадку. Так близко, в пределах досягаемости, в пределах его контроля.  
И все же…  
Будет лучше, если он не будет считать.  
Джо зажал ладони под бедрами и попытался не думать о том, что чувствует под пальцами текстуру древесины (это сосна, потому что Колберт хотел, чтобы жертвы касались живой, необработанной поверхности дерева – и сохраняли надежду), о том, что если осторожно провести ногтем по дереву, то можно нащупать линии, складывающиеся в решетку, – одна линия, вторая, третья…  
Он торопливо вытащил ладони из-под бедер и скрестил руки перед собой, задев локтями о стены.  
Онемевшие от холода пальцы, сплетенные в замок, лежали на животе успокаивающей тяжестью. Джо старался думать о них, а не о трубке, что торчит рядом с правым глазом, трубке диаметром с двухпенсовую монету, узкого отверстия которой едва достаточно, чтобы заглянуть внутрь – и чтобы насыщать воздух кислородом. Затхлый воздух, которым он дышит, поступает к нему по этой трубке длиной 1,8 метра, или шесть футов, или два ярда, или...  
Дыхание сбилось. Он начал беззвучный отсчет до десяти, затем обратно: десять, девять, восемь… Нет, ему не следует считать, ведь счет напоминает о времени, и тогда он не сможет забыть о том, что его время ограничено.  
 _Трубка. Да, смотри на трубку…_  
Он приподнял голову, пошевелил плечами, переместившись так, чтобы правый глаз оказался точно напротив отверстия.  
Ничего не видно. Неудивительно, если учесть длину трубки и ее диаметр. Но от созерцания кромешной тьмы у него внутри что-то неприятно сжималось. Нет, трубка хотя бы куда-то ведет – в открытое пространство, туда, где много места и свежий воздух.  
Да, он будет думать об этом. В конце концов, он инспектор, и можно надеяться, что он уже неплохо справляется со своей работой. Ведь он вышел на след Колберта еще до того, как они поняли, что это Колберт.  
К сожалению, они не нашли Колберта.  
Колберт нашел их.  
В некотором роде. Он нашел Джо.  
Боже, каким же он был идиотом. Майлз ему это припомнит, когда они его найдут.  
В голове все еще пульсировала глухая боль в том месте, куда пришелся удар. Майлз настаивал, что они с Кентом должны подождать. Последнее, что сказал им сержант: «Дождитесь подкрепления».  
Джо мучительно сглотнул. Он надеялся, что с Кентом все в порядке. Надеялся, что Кент, в отличие от него, не оказался один в темноте, не дышит сырым воздухом с привкусом грязи и травы. Кент, безжизненно лежащий на земле, мобильный телефон в паре дюймов от бессильно разжавшихся пальцев, экран разбит вдребезги. Но крови не было. Это должно что-то значить, правда?  
Его дыхание снова сбилось. Взгляд метнулся в направлении трубки: не забилось ли отверстие? Не разглядеть. Но ничего не изменилось. Паника. Да. Должно быть, дело в ней. Кэролайн говорила, что причиной смерти предыдущих жертв стал ужас, а не асфиксия. В любом случае, он умрет от жажды или голода до того, как… Нет, все же от жажды. Человеческое тело может выдержать только… _Нет, не думай об этом._  
Теоретически, надо синхронизировать с чем-то ритм дыхания, вдохи и выдохи. Медитация? Нет, тогда придется закрыть глаза, и это будет слишком похоже на негативное самовнушение. Сердцебиение? Нельзя, пульс слишком учащен, чтобы послужить надежным метрономом, может последовать гипервентиляция, которая, как ему уже известно, довольно неприятна и к тому же крайне унизительна. Тогда, может быть, сфокусироваться на пульсации боли в голове? Или в запястье, которое так странно хрустнуло, когда он разогнул руку, очнувшись в первый раз, и ударился о стену. Нет, нельзя обращать внимания на боль, потому что если позволить мозгу сконцентрироваться на болевых ощущениях, то снова начнет колотиться сердце, что, в свою очередь, вызовет учащение дыхания, и в какой-то момент он, Джо, очень четко осознает, какое все вокруг _тесное_ , и как он _огромен_ , и что он едва может пошевелиться…  
Его нога непроизвольно дернулась, с глухим стуком ударившись о стену. Спасительный звук прервал лавину вышедших из-под контроля мыслей.  
Джо чувствовал, как сердце колотится все быстрее, как удары эхом отдаются где-то под горлом. Дышать было все сложнее, особенно после того, как он вытянул пальцы ног, пытаясь ослабить судорогу, и уткнулся ими в стену. Он уставился в трубку. По-прежнему ничего не видно. Может, это потому, что Колберт вернулся и заткнул ее? Нет. Они ни разу не видели, чтобы тот перекрывал приток кислорода. Его жертвы умирали не от нехватки воздуха. Их убивало отсутствие пищи, воды и надежды. Сердце начинало биться слишком сильно, слишком часто, их охватывала паника, затем они сдавались.  
 _Со мной этого не случится._  
Сведенная судорогой нога расслабилась. Он положил руку на область диафрагмы. Медленно выдохнул. Темнота вокруг чуть рассеялась, перестав сдавливать его всей своей тяжестью. Стены как будто немного раздвинулись.  
Он расслабился. Вот так. Он… Он справится. Он может подождать. Потому что его команда найдет его.  
 _«...все еще тебя не хватает...»_  
Джо моргнул.  
 _«...каждый день... наш мальчик… уже совсем взрослый… горжусь...»_  
«Эй?»  
Даже это короткое слово стоило ему огромных усилий. Тот препарат, который Колберт вколол ему, как и прочим своим мишеням (Джо не собирался относить себя к «жертвам»), все еще действовал, парализуя голосовые связки. В горле чувствовался слабый медицинский привкус. Он облизал губы и поморщился: во рту пересохло.  
«Эй!»  
От усилия легкие словно сдавило железной проволокой, и его скрутил бесконечно долгий приступ кашля. На какое-то мгновение Джо охватил ужас: он заполняет пространство отработанным, бесполезным углекислым газом, лишая самого себя драгоценного кислорода.  
 _«...несправедливо. Никто не стал слушать... делали вид, что волнуются... но ни один...»_  
«Внизу», – с трудом выдохнул Джо. От предыдущего усилия все еще кружилась голова. Хриплый голос слабым эхом отразился от стен.  
 _«...справедливости, Торбин...»_  
Джо застыл.  
 _«…заставим его заплатить… Если бы это было возможно, Торбин…»_  
О господи. Ему все стало понятно. Кусочки головоломки вдруг сложились в единую картинку.  
В шести футах под землей, в гробу, Джо понял, где именно он находится.  
Только вот сказать об этом было некому. 

**_Тремя днями ранее..._**  
Салли Винтерс выругалась себе под нос, осторожно выбирая дорогу через поле. Под кроссовками хлюпала грязь. Она поплотнее запахнула поношенную кожаную куртку, заодно укутав в нее гвоздики – ветер выдрал уже достаточно лепестков из ее букета. Чуть отвернув воротник, она еще раз пересчитала желтые и белые головки цветов и нетерпеливо сдула с лица прядь иссиня-черных волос.  
– Ну и отвратный же день выдался! – кончиком языка она прокрутила сережку в нижней губе. – Вот черт! – кроссовок увяз в луже из воды и грязи. – Да твою же…  
Выдернув ногу, она решительно направилась дальше, не сводя с глаз со своей цели, до которой осталось недалеко – только подняться на следующий холм.  
Осенний дождь лил уже целую вечность. Она хотела прийти еще на той неделе, но помешала ливни и ее босс, который озверел из-за непогоды: дожди разогнали всю клиентуру с летней террасы его кафе. Его настроение ухудшалось прямо пропорционально метеосводке. Даже попроси она отгул, все равно получила бы отказ, а потом ее поставили бы обслуживать столики в конце зала. Туда садились одни скряги, которые хотели только кофе да ущипнуть ее за задницу.  
Уроды. Все они. Леон бы дал ее хренову боссу в морду, сбил бы его с ног, а потом выложил бы видео на YouTube.  
Споткнувшись о камень, она почти приземлилась лицом в грязь, но в последний момент успела восстановить равновесие. Выпрямившись, она улыбнулась – во-первых, потому что да, именно так бы Леон и сделал. А во-вторых, она наконец-то его увидела.  
– Привет, – сказала она вполголоса, присев на корточки, вытащила из-за пазухи букет и поморщилась – головки цветов печально поникли, словно в знак почтения.  
– Прости. Не получилось вырваться с работы на прошлой неделе, – поставив цветы в вазу рядом с плитой, она засунула руки в карманы куртки – его куртки. Он забыл ее в квартире Салли. Она забрала ее себе как наследство.  
Салли погладила имя – «Леон Дэвис», – выгравированное на простой могильной плите. На большее у нее не хватило денег. Его мать орала ей в лицо, что у нее никогда не было сына, а потом запустила в нее фотографией. Салли сбежала из фургончика старой суки, зажав в кулаке детское фото Леона с пухлыми щечками.  
– Полиция не нашла его, – она хлюпнула носом. – Думаю, они просто перестали искать. Сказали, что на камерах наблюдения ничего не видно.  
Она снова протерла имя на плите. В конце концов она пошла тогда к отцу Леона, просто чтобы насолить его мамаше. Та даже не спросила, где похоронен ее сын; единственными цветами, которые Салли когда-либо видела на его могиле, были ее собственные гвоздики.  
– Сдается мне, это какой-то богатый сукин сын из Уайтхолла, и копы просто боятся его искать, – она сорвала пожелтевший листок травы и отбросила его в сторону. – Да и кому какое дело до того, что на трассе A11 сбили кассира из «Теско»? ¬– вслед за травинкой полетел камешек.  
Что-то лязгнуло.  
Салли моргнула, вытерла глаза рукавом и нахмурилась: упавший камень ударился о конец металлической трубки, торчащей из земли позади могилы.  
– Что за… – пробормотала она и выпрямилась. Нагнувшись над трубкой, девушка вгляделась пристальнее. Над землей выступает примерно шесть сантиметров, а остальное уходит куда-то вниз, в грязь.  
– Эй! – она начала закипать. Какого черта делает смотритель? Почему возле Леона торчит какая-то трубка? Почему везде грязь, которая стекает по этой трубке вниз, прямо на него? Она разогнулась и огляделась, но знакомой скрюченной фигуры нигде не было видно. Видно, дрыхнет в своей сторожке вместо того, чтобы работать. Салли потянула за трубку и вполголоса выругалась. Леону уже и так досталось с избытком. Неужели нельзя оставить его в покое хотя бы на этом гадском кладбище, за которым присматривает только старый алкаш?  
Железяка начала поддаваться – видимо, непрекращающийся дождь размягчил землю. Салли было плевать, кто и зачем ее сюда воткнул. Она просто хотела, чтобы Леону ничто не досаждало.  
Встав на колени, она потянула еще сильнее, не обращая внимания на грязь, пропитывавшую джинсы, на боль в плечах, на звон мобильника – она поставила будильник, чтобы не опоздать на работу. Все, о чем она сейчас думала – треклятая трубка поддается. Она тянула и тянула ее, словно Эскалибур, ухватив обеими руками. Колени глубоко ушли в мягкую землю, и Салли поморщилась, когда несколько грязных брызг упало ей на лицо. Железяка начала поддаваться – сперва неохотно, затем все сильнее, и наконец полностью вылетела из земли с влажным булькающим «чпок».  
Девушка вскрикнула от неожиданности. Ее руки, все еще сжимавшие трубку, по инерции взлетели высоко над головой, и что-то упало ей на щеку, а оттуда – на колени.  
Задыхаясь, она погрозила выдернутой железкой в небо.  
– Да пошли вы все! – крикнула она куда-то вверх в облака. – Я… – И снова шмыгнула носом, внезапно почувствовав, как жжет глаза и как она устала. Трубка выпала из ее рук на землю и откатилась в сторону. Салли бездумно проводила ее взглядом и вспомнила, что на нее что-то упало. По-прежнему стоя на коленях в грязи, одной рукой держась плиту с именем Леона, она посмотрела себе на колени. Ее глаза расширились.  
Это был палец.  
Салли завизжала. 

– Нет, только не еще один, – пробормотал Манселл, закрыв нос платком, и закашлялся. – Воняет как…  
– Заткнись! – прошипела Райли. Казалось, она борется с искушением отколотить его дамской сумочкой – будь у нее такая сумочка.  
Проходя мимо, Рэй окинул их предостерегающим взглядом и вернулся к более серьезной задаче: не сломать ногу, прыгая через размокшие под проливным дождём холмики на кладбище Кинг-Филдз. Выше по склону, словно не замечая неровной земли под ногами, на вершину холма широкими уверенными шагами взбирался инспектор Чандлер. Кент трусил за своим инспектором, как преданная козочка, прыгая и маневрируя между кочек и периодически взмахивая руками в попытке сохранить равновесие.  
К ним подошел Сандерс, который только что спустился сверху. Он выглядел зеленовато-серым. Казалось, его вот-вот вырвет. Видимо, поэтому криминалисты и прогнали его из палатки.  
– Это ужасно, – пробормотал констебль. – Я собираюсь… свидетели. Хочу поговорить с… Извините…  
– Бедняга, – вполголоса прокомментировал Манселл. Однако по мере приближения к вершине и установленной на ней палатке он и сам начал бледнеть.  
В паре могил от Рэя стояла девушка, которая так злобно таращилась на небольшой бульдозер, будто он нанес ей личное оскорбление. Она выглядела как живой мертвец: над светло-желтой курткой – выстриженные заостренными прядями иссиня-черные волосы, на лице – остатки слишком светлой пудры и потеки туши, словно черные слезы.  
– Манселл, возьми Райли и побеседуйте с ней, – Рэй кивнул в сторону девушки, которая, судя по всему, как раз собралась вцепиться в горло подошедшему смотрителю.  
– Уверен? – прошептала Райли, ухватив за руку Манселла, пока тот не успел с радостью согласиться.  
Рэй отмахнулся.  
– Идите, у нас с боссом все под контролем.  
– Это уже третий, – Райли взглянула на вершину холма, где на фоне желтой палатки четко вырисовывался одинокий силуэт. Наверху были и другие люди: вокруг хозяйственными муравьями кишели криминалисты, но Чандлер стоял слегка поодаль от всеобщей беготни. Райли нахмурилась и обернулась к Рэю.  
– Идите, – повторил Рэй. – Еще не хватало, чтобы Финли намусорил на месте преступления.  
– Эй! – Манселл сердито глянул на сержанта, но спорить не стал.  
Рэй посмотрел им вслед и направился к палатке. Хорошо, что эти двое не видят, как он пыхтит, взбираясь вверх по склону.  
Палатка укрывала как первоначальную могилу, так и ту, что была вырыта позже: отчасти от бесконечного моросящего дождя, но в первую очередь – от любопытных глаз людей, всюду сующих свой нос. К примеру, таких, как Тонни Сифтс, журналист из «Дэйли мейл», которые мечтают сделать еще одно шокирующее фото очередной жертвы «гробокопателя». В прошлый раз Сифтсу удалось просочиться внутрь и сфотографировать тело Фрэнка Сэйджа. Чертов подонок даже не удосужился заретушировать лицо покойного – навсегда застывшее, с широко распахнутыми глазами. Райли весь день просидела в кабинете Чандлера с младшей сестрой Фрэнка – та все рыдала и рыдала, прижимая к груди вырванную из газеты статью.  
Кент стоял лицом к палатке, но смотрел куда-то в сторону, рука с блокнотом бессильно повисла. Рэй заметил, как тот судорожно сглотнул, когда начали выносить тело. По частям.  
Еще на палатку таращился какой-то старикашка в грязной рабочей одежде. Бейдж настолько изношен, что имя – Вилкенс – едва читалось. Судя по виду старикашки, его самого надо было выносить.  
– А кто будет убирать весь этот хренов разгром? – проныл старикан. Шатаясь, он сделал пару шагов в направлении Чандлера, по костюму и пальто безошибочно определив в нем старшего.  
Кент выпрыгнул вперед, перегородив ему путь. Констебль внезапно напомнил Рэю крошечного соседского спаниеля, который упоенно облаивал гигантских питбулей и доберманов, прогуливавшихся вдоль забора.  
Закусив губу в попытке спрятать улыбку, сержант позволил Кенту увести пьянчужку и последовал за Чандлером в палатку.  
– Сэр, – поздоровался Рэй. Кент и старикашка гудели снаружи, как разозленные шершни.  
– Доброе утро, Майлз, – рассеянно отозвался инспектор. Едва ли он вообще заметил перепалку снаружи, подумал сержант. – Криминалисты нашли кошелек. Александр Чамберс. Тридцать один год. Из Малмсбри.  
– Чамберс. Малмсбри, – Рэй сделал пометку в блокноте. – Окей, я позвоню им и попрошу прислать все, что у них на него есть.  
– Спасибо, – взгляд Чандлера был по-прежнему прикован к яме. Рэй тоже посмотрел вниз. Яма как яма. Он вопросительно взглянул на босса.  
– Шесть футов, – пробормотал тот, затем указал на стены могилы. – В прошлом могилы рыли на шесть футов в глубину, чтобы изолировать трупы людей, умерших от болезней, и предотвратить распространение инфекций, – заметив недоверчивый взгляд сержанта, Чандлер выдавил извиняющуюся улыбку. – Прослушал много курсов.  
– Вы прослушали курс по рытью могил? – скептически поинтересовался Рэй.  
Пойманный врасплох, Чандлер моргнул:  
– Что? Нет. «История европейских эпидемий».  
Сержант задумчиво прикусил губу.  
– Сэр, а вязание вы никогда не думали изучить?  
Он сдержал улыбку, услышав удивленное «Простите, не понял?», и снова заглянул в могилу. Гроб уже вытащили. Теперь это была просто дыра в земле, обычной сырой бурой земле. Но почему-то эта картина вызвала у сержанта прилив злости. Очень сильной злости.  
– Значит, вы думаете, что наш убийца хотел спасти нас от инфекций?  
– Или себя самого, – Чандлер нахмурился. – Но каких? – Он взглянул на потерявшие цвет останки, которые ребята из криминалистики пытались запихнуть в черный пакет. Никакого уважения – словно утрамбовывают мешок крови и костей.  
Рэй почувствовал, что у него слезятся глаза. Боже, ну и запах. Он повернулся к Чандлеру.  
– У вас с собой эта штука?  
Инспектор вопросительно поднял бровь.  
Майлз резко выдохнул через нос, чтобы избавиться от запаха, пропитавшего палатку. Поднял два пальца и изобразил круговые движения на висках.  
Чандлер непонимающе уставился на него, потом понял, закатил глаза и вытащил из кармана пальто небольшую стеклянную баночку. На мгновение он заколебался, но тут снаружи донеслись характерные звуки – кого-то из офицеров рвало. Майлз хмыкнул и выхватил баночку из рук инспектора.  
– Моя осталась в другом пальто, – фыркнул он и похлопал Чандлера по руке в знак признательности. – Джуди его уже, наверное, постирала.  
Он открутил крышку, обмакнул палец в содержимое баночки, провел им под носом – и сразу почувствовал, как заслезились глаза.  
– Что за…?! – он умудрился одновременно свирепо глянуть на Чандлера и вытащить чистый платок, чтобы стереть мазь с лица, затем закрыл крышку и сунул бальзам его хозяину. – Вы этим каждый день мажетесь? – он сжал нос, потом еще раз. Пекло даже уши. – Я как будто кислоты понюхал.  
– У этого бальзама несколько другое применение, – заметил Чандлер, убирая баночку с грациозной элегантностью опытного фокусника. Он помедлил, затем добавил:  
– И я не пользуюсь им каждый день.  
– Ну да, – Рэй покосился на виски инспектора. Надо спросить у Джуди, может, она порекомендует какой-нибудь лосьон. Потому что мазаться этой чертовой штукой просто не может быть полезно. – А почему это вас не тошнит?  
Чандлер постучал по носу:  
– Я сегодня вообще запахов не чувствую.  
Он выглядел весьма довольным этим обстоятельством.  
Рэй прищурился. Если подумать, инспектор и вправду выглядел не ахти. Глаза покраснели, уголки воротника рубашки загибаются вверх, как будто не слишком тщательно проглажены. Невнятно произносит некоторые слова, изредка украдкой шмыгая носом.  
Сержант нахмурился.  
– Мне казалось, вы сказали, что сразу поедете домой, – обвиняюще заметил он. Вчера в ответ на настоятельную рекомендацию отправляться домой Джо рассеянно ответил, как будто его это позабавило: «Хорошо, мамочка». Майлз уехал, оставив инспектора с маркером в руке перед доской, променяв запах холодного мясного пирога на домашний уют и Джуди. Этот идиот ведь сказал, что сразу поедет домой, черт бы его побрал.  
– Эд рассказывал мне о юноше, который был заживо похоронен в Боливии – возмездие за его преступления, – пробормотал Чандлер. Он обошел кругом могилу, сначала против часовой стрелки, затем в обратную сторону, ступая, словно канатоходец: пяткой к носку, носком к пятке ставя.  
– Бакан, – угрюмо пробормотал Рэй. Этого придурка самого надо похоронить под его папками, заметками и старыми газетными вырезками.  
Чандлер бросил на Рэя почти укоризненный взгляд, но воздержался от комментариев.  
– Эта информация существенна для расследования. Боязнь оказаться похороненным заживо – это очень распространенная среди людей фобия.  
Майлз предпочел бы, чтобы Джо не произносил «люди» так, словно сам он к ним не относится.  
– Так что такого в этот раз сказал Бакан, что понесло вас бродить под дождем?  
– Не бродить, – поправил его Чандлер, – а в основном стоять, на местах предыдущих убийств. Замечание Эда заставило меня задуматься. Возможно, наших жертв кто-то наказывает. – Он замолчал и снова задумчиво обошел могилу.  
– Да я и так не думал, что это такой способ их наградить, – с готовностью согласился Майлз. Он нахмурился и снова посмотрел в сторону ямы. – Этот урод засовывал их в дешевую сосновую коробку, зарывал в землю, оставив только трубку для воздуха, и дожидался, пока они не умрут от страха.  
– Какая ирония, – пробормотал Чандлер, присев на корточки и заглядывая в могилу. – По сути, они находились в «безопасных» гробах – и все-таки умерли. – Заметив непонимающий взгляд Майлза, он пожал плечами. – Во время эпидемий холеры многие боялись быть погребенными заживо. Поэтому гробы оснащали воздуховодами и крышками на петлях – на случай, если их обитатели вдруг очнутся. – Он чуть заметно улыбнулся. – «Ритуалы погребения начала XVIII века».  
– Веселенькая у вас была образовательная программа, – добродушно проворчал Майлз.  
Чандлер неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ и снова обошел могилу, отсчитывая шаги.  
– Что вы делаете?  
Инспектор сжал губы:  
– На основании осыпавшейся грязи и плотности грунта мы можем примерно определить исходный размер ямы – такой же, как и в предыдущих случаях. И расстояние до соседней могилы совпадает.  
Рэй покосился на ручеек земли, стекший в могилу из-под ног инспектора:  
– Может, вам не стоит стоять так близко к краю?  
– Вероятно, не стоит, – согласился Чандлер, и не подумав отодвинуться. Порой у Рэя просто руки чесались его придушить.  
Сержант наклонился и заглянул через край, пытаясь понять, что же такого чертовски увлекательного может быть в дыре в земле.  
– Ну, и что тут? – наконец сдался он.  
Чандлер на секунду перестал описывать круги и указал в направлении ямы, затем – плиты над соседней могилой.  
– Это кладбище переполнено, в отличие от тех, где были похоронены предыдущие жертвы. Ряды могил идут почти вплотную, однако убийца выкопал яму точно таких же размеров – такой же ширины, на том же расстоянии – что и в прочих случаях. Никаких отклонений.  
– Как будто он знал заранее, – заключил Майлз. – Убийца специально подобрал это место. Он его изучил и знал, что оно подойдет.  
– Мы ошибались, думая, что он хоронит жертв где придется, – Чандлер снова начал мерить шагами участок, описывая более широкий круг, внутри которого оказался и сержант. – Эти места выбраны преднамеренно, Майлз. В каждом случае убийца специально подбирал, у какой могилы он зароет свою жертву.  
– Но мы не нашли никакой связи между жертвами и могилами, возле которых они похоронены. И сами жертвы были не знакомы друг с другом, – напомнил Рэй, не сводя глаз с инспектора и стараясь держаться поближе, чтобы не дать тому сломать себе шею.  
– Нам нужно проверить все еще раз, – Чандлер описывал очередной круг, постукивая по карману в такт шагам. Он замер, потом засунул руку в карман. – Надо изучить все еще тщательнее, снова связаться со всеми, с кем только можно. Я что-то упускаю…  
– _Мы_ что-то упускаем, – прервал его сержант.  
Чандлер помедлил, затем улыбнулся Майлзу с таким видом, словно хочет его обнять. Сержант сделал шаг назад во избежание излишне эмоциональной сцены.  
– Прекращайте это дело, – буркнул он. – Меня от вашей ходьбы кругами укачивает. Доходитесь до того, что вас затошнит, с вашей-то простудой, и прощай тогда ваш завтрак.  
– Я не завтракал, – пробормотал Чандлер, но все же остановился. Затем моргнул и слегка нахмурился. – И я не простужен.  
Боже милостивый. Майлз отрывисто кивнул в сторону выхода.  
– Пойдемте. Мне нужен кофе, а вам – леденец от горла. К тому времени, как мы вернемся, у Кэролайн может появиться новая информация.  
С недовольным видом Чандлер подчинился.  
– Но у меня нет простуды, – хрипло заявил он. Майлз чудом сдержался, чтобы не отпустить полог палатки прямо в лицо инспектору.

Резкий щелчок хирургической перчатки по коже был отлично слышен даже через стеклянную перегородку.  
Джо слегка передернуло. Этот звук так не соответствовал мягкому голосу доктора Ллевеллин, который всегда звучал устало. Возможно, подумал Джо, все дело в ее работе. Или в запахе морга, где воздух настолько стерилизован, что в нем вообще нет никаких запахов. Может быть, это он глушит все голоса.  
– Александр Чамберс утонул, – объявила Ллевеллин.  
– Что? – Майлз нахмурился.  
– Именно поэтому его тело разложилось сильнее, чем тела прочих жертв. Те дольше пробыли под землей, но в данном случае ткани пропитала вода, ускорив процесс распада. Именно поэтому утром оказалось так непросто не повредить останки.  
Легкое покалывание тигрового бальзама на висках позволило Джо вовремя одернуть воображение и запретить себе вдумываться в слова Ллевеллин.  
– Вы сказали, что обе предыдущие жертвы умерли от сердечной недостаточности, вызванной обезвоживанием, – указал Майлз, не дожидаясь, пока Чандлер скажет то же самое. – Значит, здесь поработал не наш маньяк? – Он взглянул на Джо, обеспокоенно сдвинув брови. – Думаете, подражатель? Треклятый Сифтс с его камерой…  
– Нет, – даже через интерком было слышно, что Ллевеллин озадачена. – Сосновый гроб такой же, как и в остальных случаях: доски той же толщины, сколочены вручную, использованы такие же гвозди. И токсикологическое заключение совпадает: в крови аналогичное вещество, введено инъекцией в шею. Жертву накачали тем же препаратом.  
Джо нахмурился. Эту информацию прессе не раскрывали. Он посмотрел на тело: теперь, после вскрытия, оно выглядело… менее похожим на человека. Он отвел глаза.  
– Вы установили, что за препарат был использован? – Судя по всему, Майлз не разделял его отвращения. Взгляд сержанта был прикован к трупу, словно он ожидал, что тот заговорит.  
– Только то, что это нечто похожее на сакситоксин, который присутствует во многих морепродуктах. Реакция человеческого организма на это вещество напоминает анафилактический шок. Это все, что смогла выяснить наша лаборатория.  
Джо сдвинул брови:  
– То есть у них возникала аллергическая реакция?  
– Не у всех есть аллергия на морепродукты, – напомнила Ллевеллин.  
– У Джуди точно есть, – буркнул Майлз. – Стоит ей дотронуться до какой-нибудь устрицы, и ее раздувает, как воздушный шар.  
Джо изобразил вежливую улыбку, которая тут же угасла. Он никогда не понимал, как нужно себя вести в такой ситуации социального взаимодействия.  
– Я отправила образец в независимую лабораторию в Бэри. После того, как наш департамент согласует расходы, они попытаются сделать химический анализ, но бог знает, сколько времени это займет. – Бессилие в голосе Ллевеллин заставило ее слова прозвучать резче, чем обычно. – И все же этот мужчина определенно умер в результате утопления.  
Она обеими руками подняла с весов раздувшуюся массу пурпурного цвета. Правая рука Джо дернулась в направлении кармана пальто.  
– Легкие заполнены водой. Пресной водой. Я отправила образец в лабораторию – посмотрим, сможем ли мы точнее установить ее происхождение, – она указала на тело, распростертое на носилках, грудная клетка вскрыта словно…  
Джо отвернулся, прислонившись к стеклу и жалея, что в помещении нет стульев. От прогулок по холму ломило суставы.  
Майлз пристально смотрел куда-то за перегородку, отвернувшись от Чандлера, за что тот был ему крайне признателен.  
– Думаете, он меняет подход? – Майлз говорил тихо, но Джо расслышал. Вид светло-бежевой, почти бесцветной стены, обклеенной желтоватыми плакатами по технике безопасности на рабочем месте, успокаивал. Он выстроил в голове все факты, проанализировал их по порядку, один за другим. И покачал головой.  
– Даже когда убийцы начинают наращивать активность, их modus operandi не отличается так сильно от базового подхода. Они методичны, точны и следуют привычным ритуалам, – _почти как при ОКР_ , с горькой усмешкой подумал Джо.  
Майлз пристально всмотрелся в его лицо – Джо слишком устал, чтобы пытаться понять, зачем – и хмыкнул.  
– Это разные вещи.  
 _Что?_ Озадаченный, Джо повернулся к сержанту, но Майлз уже вновь обратился к Ллевеллин.  
– Почему же тогда этот утонул?  
– Не знаю, но отвечать на этот вопрос следует не мне. Не так ли, Рэй?  
– Слушай, Кэролайн, я не…  
Все внезапно встало на свои места. Клик.  
– Дождь, – отрывисто бросил Джо. Он повернулся к Ллевеллин. – Дождь лил несколько недель подряд.  
– У меня все водостоки забиты, – кивнул Майлз. Он нахмурился. – Думаете, трубка?  
Джо легко сложил в уме цифры.  
– Если взять объем гроба за вычетом массы тела жертвы и принять во внимание скорость поступления воды через трубку… – Поднятая бровь сержанта заставила его осечься. – Я неплохо справляюсь с цифрами, – он смущенно хмыкнул. – Видимо, все дело в этих постоянных подсчетах.  
Майлз промолчал, ограничившись утомленно-раздраженным взглядом. Джо прочистил горло и снова повернулся к Ллевеллин.  
– В принципе, это возможно, – протянула Кэролайн. – Гроб устроен так, что скопившаяся внутри дождевая вода неизбежно бы просачивалась наружу – особенно учитывая, что от бесконечного дождя земля промокла, гроб отсырел и уже начинал разваливаться. А после того, как ливни поутихли, вода впиталась в грунт – это объясняет, почему гроб оказался сырым, но внутри воды не было. А заодно объясняет и палец в трубке.  
– Бедняга, видимо, пытался заткнуть отверстие, чтобы остановить воду, – пробормотал Майлз. Его лицо потемнело, руки сжались в кулаки, словно он хотел врезать по стеклу перегородки. – Единственный путь притока кислорода, и он заткнул его своим собственным пальцем.  
Крики, рыдания, стук ног, колотящих по крышке гроба – безумная какофония, на секунду прогремевшая в голове Джо, показалась саундтреком к какому-то гротескному фильму ужасов. Он вспомнил Джоуи Вестера – тело в гробу было скрючено в неестественной позе. Перед смертью Джоуи выцарапал на крышке гроба имя своей покойной жены. Следующим был Фрэнк Сэйдж: он тоже процарапал несколько слов, в том числе имя своей сестренки. Фрэнк скреб доски до тех пор, пока не сломал почти все пальцы; его ногти застряли в древесине, словно кошмарная инкрустация.  
Мольбы, крики, стук – Джо словно наяву видел последние моменты их жизни, царапинами, вмятинами и пятнами впечатавшиеся в стенки гроба.  
Лучше не иметь столь живого воображения. Он мучительно сглотнул.  
Рядом внезапно оказался Майлз. Откинул голову назад, и пристально взглянул на Джо:  
– Сэр?  
– Это определенно третья жертва, – торопливо сказал Чандлер. Он отрывисто кивнул. Майлз отступил на пару шагов. – Думаю, убийца не принял во внимание дождь. Первые две жертвы умерли примерно через четыре-пять дней после того, как оказались под землей.  
Четыре-пять дней взаперти в темноте.  
Он прикрыл глаза, размышляя.  
– Вода должна была заполнить гроб примерно за сутки. Третья жертва утонула по ошибке. Убийца этого не планировал.  
– Черт возьми, – проворчал Майлз. – Даже и не знаю, что хуже.  
Желудок Джо мучительно сжался. Не из-за овсянки, которую утром запихнул в него сержант. Майлз следил за каждым движением его ложки, словно Джо был опасным подозреваемым. После того, как он не ел целые сутки, осилить целую тарелку оказалось непросто. Но теплая и мягкая каша смягчила боль в горле и помогла согреться – впервые за последние несколько дней. Хотя Джо не собирался этого признавать, потому что у него не было простуды. Поэтому он тогда отказался от леденца от горла, который перекинул ему Сандерс, и сунул его в карман.  
Сейчас он перекатывал этот леденец в пальцах – один оборот, другой, третий, – размышляя вслух.  
– Зачем хоронить их заживо? Зачем приговаривать к медленной смерти? – Его руки просто чесались от желания подойти к доске и заполнить чистую гладкую поверхность аккуратными, успокаивающими строчками. – Почему убийца хочет, чтобы они страдали?  
– Личные мотивы, – резко бросил Майлз. – Этот больной придурок хотел поглядеть на их мучения.  
– Нет никаких доказательств того, что кто-то следил за могилами в то время, когда жертвы находились под землей, – возразил Джо. – Никаких следов камер или микрофонов.  
– Или потайных комнат, – тихо буркнул Майлз, но Джо услышал.  
– Такая жалость, – печально заметила Ллевеллин, отмечая что-то на доске. Одной рукой она опиралась на стол для аутопсии, не обращая внимания на окрашенную розовым воду, стекавшую между пальцев. – Размер трубки, ее длина… Они могли бы выжить, если бы мы нашли их раньше и если бы их сердце выдержало.  
Она вздохнула и склонилась над раздутой конечностью, которую измеряла. Джо не мог понять, что это: левая нога или правая рука?  
– И тогда, может быть, ты бы сказал нам, кто сделал это, а? – Трагедия не оставила Ллевеллин равнодушной. Она осторожно завернула конечность в брезент синего цвета: один слой, второй, третий. Джо не мог отвести от нее взгляд, но видел не руки Кэролайн, осторожно обертывавшие ногу (или руку) тканью и прикрепляющие к ней бирку, а ее слова, словно всплывшие над головой Ллевеллин в облачке, как на картинке. Ему хотелось протянуть руку и прикоснуться к ним.  
– Что такое? – проворчал сержант, глянув на Ллевеллин. – Вы в порядке? Может, позвать врача?  
Джо моргнул. Врача? Зачем им врач? Он потряс головой, и стены морга поплыли перед глазами. Ох. Лучше так не делать. Конфета в кармане перекатывалась между пальцами, взад-вперед, громко шурша целлофановой упаковкой.  
– Трубка, – тихо произнес Джо.  
– Что трубка?  
– Зачем она? Зачем давать жертвам шанс выжить? Зачем продлевать их мучения, если убийца не мог их видеть? Если…  
В морг ворвался Кент, заставив их обернуться. Констебль запыхался, словно бежал всю дорогу. Знаком попросив подождать пару секунд, он перевел дыхание, прокашлялся в кулак и выпрямился.  
– Ну, что такое? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Майлз, устав смотреть, как Кент открывает и закрывает рот, словно один из его карпов.  
– Мне кажется… – прохрипел констебль, словно это у него была простуда. – Мне кажется, сэр, у нас еще один.  
Майлз вполголоса выругался.  
Конфета перекатывалась взад-вперед между пальцами: один, два, три.  
– Где тело?  
– Он живет в медцентре «Браск».  
Конфета неподвижно застыла в сжавшейся ладони.  
– Простите, как вы сказали? _«Живет»?_

_«...подобно сброшенной одежде...»_  
Томми Картер работал оператором ввода данных в банке UBS. Каждый день он приходил в офис в шесть утра, после закрытия азиатских рынков, и заканчивал рабочий день до того, как закрывались рынки американские. Перед выходом на смену он всегда вынимал пирсинг из проколотого носа и приглаживал гелем рыжие волосы. Он не курил, тратил на обед ровно тридцать минут, уже три с половиной месяца встречался с Лорен Хэнсон из отдела кадров и имел в личном деле пять отметок об опоздании. Он любил пропустить по кружке пива с друзьями по понедельникам и четвергам, когда брал ужин на вынос в кафе «Пунхадж Хаус» – в эти дни они предлагали карри-масала со скидкой.  
Два месяца назад, в четверг, Томми пожелал коллегам хорошего вечера и вышел из офиса.  
Он так и не заказал свой карри.  
 _«…с верой, что, восстав из тлена…»_  
В небольшое окошко в двери Майлз наблюдал, как Картер бормочет что-то себе под нос, меряя шагами комнату – клетушку с обитыми войлоком стенами. Из мебели – только койка. Стульев не было. Последний стул Картер сломал, пытаясь проломить им стену. Когда у него ничего не вышло, он попытался пробить стену головой. Сломал левую скулу, и на рану пришлось наложить четырнадцать швов. Теперь его лицо казалось перекошенным.  
«…сбрасывать… сброшена... нет, нет, нет...»  
Пока они говорили, доктор Буман не отрывал глаз от экрана смартфона:  
– Его обнаружила полиция. Брел по трассе A13, без документов, в синяках, как описал в заключении ваш следователь, и нес какой-то бред о том, что блеск и роскошь скрывают старые преступления, что-то в этом духе.  
«Все то, что считается важным и хорошим, все это ничтожно или гадко, и весь этот блеск, вся эта роскошь прикрывают преступления старые, всем привычные» , – Чандлер оторвал глаза от окошка в двери и взглянул на доктора. – Он это говорил?  
Буман сверился с жесткой папкой оранжевого цвета, которую он держал в руках. Рэй скривился. Имя Картера написали с ошибкой: на обложке синим цветом было торопливо нацарапано «Тимми Картер».  
– Да-да, что-то такое, – Буман наконец взглянул на своего пациента с чем-то, отдаленно напоминающим интерес. – Это важно?  
– Это из Льва Толстого, – объяснил Чандлер, ничего толком не прояснив. Он взглянул на Майлза, потом на доктора. Казалось, инспектор попытался установить связь между покойным русским писателем и погребением заживо, но не нашел: возбужденный блеск в глазах угас, плечи чуть ссутулились. Однако он тут же выпрямился и повернулся к доктору.  
– Я хотел бы с ним поговорить.  
– Он в основном бредит, – предупредил Буман. – Я только на прошлой неделе узнал, как его зовут – квартирная хозяйка сообщила в полицию об отсутствии жильца. Он ей задолжал за два месяца.  
Чандлер слабо улыбнулся, но Рэй заметил, что эта деталь его обеспокоила.  
– Мы будем очень вам признательны за содействие.

Обстановка в комнате для свиданий не сильно отличалась от мебели в камере Томми. На белых стенах – ни картин, ни фотографий. Три легких пластиковых стула и стол, тоже лишенные цвета. От яркого света у Рэя заслезились глаза. «И как именно такая обстановка должна успокаивать пациентов?» – рассеянно подумал сержант.  
Томми раскачивался на стуле у противоположной стены. Белые туфли на босу ногу, белая униформа, на лице – ни следа загара. Он походил на привидение.  
Чандлер сел за стол, не снимая пальто, сплел пальцы в замок и взглянул на Томми. Поза, в которой замер инспектор, его напряженные плечи – все это выдавало дискомфорт, который был знаком Майлзу. В подобных заведениях никто не чувствовал себя уютно.  
– …Отмечено крестом, но видно лишь ему…  
– Томми? – голос инспектора прозвучал очень мягко. – Меня зовут Джозеф Чандлер. Это мой друг Рэй Майлз. – Он не стал вытаскивать удостоверение. – Мы хотели бы поговорить с тобой, если ты не против.  
Голова Томми рывком дернулась вверх, затем упала вниз, но не в знак согласия. Руки плотно прижаты к бокам, ноги сведены вместе – он напряженно смотрел вниз, на колени, бормоча что-то про бренный прах и тлен.  
– Ты любишь книги Клайва Льюиса? – спросил Чандлер. Попытался замаскировать приступ кашля под попытку прочистить горло, не преуспел и подчеркнуто не обратил внимания на взгляд сержанта. – Льва Толстого? Ты любишь читать, Томми?  
Вот уж едва ли. Рэй вспомнил, что в деле Томми было указано «без высшего образования», а Кент доложил, что в коробках, которые хозяйка Картера собиралась выбросить, были автожурналы и издания с женскими фото «ню». Услышав это, Чандлер начал запинаться, скомканно поблагодарил Кента за проделанную работу и повесил трубку.  
Картер не обратил никакого внимания на Чандлера и даже не посмотрел на Майлза, вполголоса повторяя одни и те же слова, вновь и вновь, пока они не начали сливаться в невразумительный шум.  
– Нет, нет, все не так, – он застонал, бессильно уронив голову на грудь, качнулся взад-вперед на стуле и всхлипнул.  
– Подобно сброшенной одежде, – мягко подсказал Чандлер.  
Картер замер.  
– Лежат теперь во прахе бренном…  
Бормотание Томми прекратилось.  
– Но с верой, что, восстав из тлена…  
¬ Томми поднял глаза.  
– Лишь воскресенья час придет… – Чандлер нерешительно улыбнулся. – Душа их снова обретет.  
Томми пристально глядел на Чандлера, не отводя взгляда: рот полуоткрыт, как у выброшенной на берег рыбы. Затем перекошенное шрамом лицо искривилось, и он разрыдался.  
Майлз поймал встревоженный взгляд Чандлера, но в ответ только пожал плечами. Откуда ему знать, что творится в голове у этих чокнутых?  
Чандлер сглотнул. Он посмотрел на доктора – тот стоял в дверном проеме, прислонившись к косяку, не отрываясь от телефона, папка Томми забыта под мышкой.  
– Кхм, – Чандлер выпрямился. – Томми. Томми, извини. Мне показалось, ты хочешь вспомнить слова. Это стихи Льюиса. Я просто хотел помочь.  
Картер содрогнулся всем телом. Рэй решил, что на этом их беседа закончится. Но парнишка открыл рот – сначала беззвучно. Затем он прошептал:  
– Ты знаешь слова…  
Чандлер обменялся взглядом с Майлзом.  
– Да? – он рискнул еще раз улыбнуться и понизил голос, словно делясь секретом. – Я очень люблю читать. Даже слишком. Уверен, что Рэй с этим согласен.  
Рэй был полностью согласен, но прикусил язык. Томми взглянул в лицо Чандлеру и моргнул.  
– Тогда ты можешь сказать мне, – тихо произнес он.  
Озадаченный, Чандлер склонил голову набок.  
– Сказать что?  
– Правильные слова. До того, как он вернется… – Томми затрясло. – О господи… До того, как он вернется…  
Рэй застыл.  
– Он? Кто «он»? Томми, кто это был?  
Картер не обратил на Майлза ни малейшего внимания, не сводя с инспектора перепуганного взгляда глаз, блестящих от непролитых слез.  
– Он все время спрашивал, но я все отвечал не так… – Томми икнул. – Я не знал правильных слов. Он все время спрашивал и закрывал меня обратно. Я… я…  
– Что ты помнишь? – Чандлер перегнулся через стол. – Томми. Что ты видел?  
Томми завыл. Он схватился за край стола и перевернул его. Стол с грохотом упал ножками вверх. Папка, зажатая под мышкой Бумана, спланировала на пол.  
Рэй упал вместе со стулом, но сразу вскочил на ноги. Колени хрустнули. Он метнулся к сцепившейся на полу паре. Буман громко звал охранников. Чандлер просил Томми успокоиться, убеждая его, что все хорошо, он в безопасности. Какого хрена никто не приходит им на помощь?  
А Томми – Томми кричал, _кричал_ , сжав побелевшие пальцы на горле Джо, кричал, чтобы Джо сказал ему, сказал ему до того, как _тот_ вернется.  
– Я должен выбраться! Выпусти меня! О господи, не запирай меня обратно! Выпусти меня!  
– Томми, все в порядке, ты в безопа…  
– Томми! Я доктор Буман! Отпусти… Нам немедленно нужна помощь!  
Дикий ужас придал Томми сил. Его костлявые руки железным обручем сомкнулись на горле Джо, мышцы вздулись узлами.  
– Отпусти его! – проорал Майлз, бросившись на Томми и силясь его оттащить. Обхватив его за талию, он рванул из всех сил, упираясь в пол каблуками, слыша, как голос Чандлера срывается на хрип.  
Когда в комнату наконец ворвались санитары в белой униформе, Томми бился головой о грудь Чандлера. Его оттащили, вывели наружу, и все это время он продолжал кричать: «Скажи мне! Скажи мне!». Майлз слышал, как он воет и рыдает в коридоре, затем на лестнице.  
– Сэр? Как вы?  
Встревоженный голос медсестры привел сержанта в себя. Он присел на корточки (к черту колени!) и похлопал лежащего на полу Чандлера по спине.  
Джо ухватился за него нетвердой рукой, прижав вторую к горлу. Он ничего не говорил, только кашлял и кашлял, мучительно втягивая воздух.  
– Тише, тише, – успокаивающе произнес Рэй. Он погладил Джо по спине, жалея, что не на десять лет моложе и не смог оттащить Томми раньше. – Переведите дыхание. – Он чувствовал, что Джо колотит, и понимал, что тому нужно остаться на пару моментов в одиночестве, может, даже с этой его вонючей мазью. Но прежде чем сержант успел что-то сказать медсестре, он заметил струйку крови на шее Чандлера.  
– Не стойте столбом! Врача, быстро! 

Во всей этой суматохе Джо потерял конфету.  
Он обнаружил пропажу, когда, сидя на каталке, засунул руку в карман. Он старался не ерзать, пока его бинтовали под бдительным оком сержанта. Майлз стоял рядом и подозрительно косился на всех, кто проходил мимо. Судя по его поведению, мимо ходили одни Томми Картеры.  
От красного леденца Сандерса осталась лишь целлофановая обертка, которую Джо сжимал между большим и указательным пальцами, безуспешно пытаясь разгладить все складки. Он был уверен, что, хотя обертка глубоко в кармане, ее шелест слышно всем вокруг. Но Майлз только молча посмотрел на него, а затем отвернулся, чтобы скупо поблагодарить врача.  
По дороге обратно в участок Джо снова и снова разглаживал бумажку, пока пальцы не покрылись липкой пленкой – и все же он не мог заставить себя перестать. Он смотрел в окно, но видел перед собой перекошенное лицо Томми. Обертка хрустела под пальцами.  
– Как вы? – Майлз, слава богу, не отводил взгляда от дороги.  
– Я в порядке, – он постарался придать голосу убедительности. Пальцы перевернули бумажку и пробежались по другой стороне. Хрусть. Когда Томми молил сказать ему нужные слова, Джо на лицо капали его слезы. Одна слезинка попала в рот, но оказалась вовсе не соленой. У нее был слабый привкус крови.  
Томми прокусил себе язык.  
 _Хрусть, хрусть, хрусть._  
– Царапины неглубокие, – сообщил Джо, постаравшись придать голосу уверенности. У Томми под ногтями была грязь, словно он рыл ими землю. Джо сглотнул и подавил желание потрогать горло.  
– Даже швов не понадобилось, – добавил он. Ладонь была влажной, липкая пленка с пальцев словно расплывалась вверх по руке, растекаясь на запястье. – Поверхностные.  
Майлз хмыкнул.  
– Я не об этом спрашивал.  
– О, – слабо отозвался Джо. Он следил за мелькавшими мимо деревьями и их отражением в стекле. Холода сорвали с них все признаки жизни.  
Руки Томми были покрыты царапинами, которые не успевали заживать – он раздирал их снова и снова. По словам Бумана, раньше Томми кричал, что чувствует, как они вползают в него. Он кричал, что ему нужно выпустить демонов наружу. Выйдя (скорее, вывалившись) из комнаты, чувствуя крепкую хватку Майлза на своей руке и цепляясь за это ощущение, чтобы сохранить рассудок, Джо услышал, как Томми царапает стены пальцами. Бедняга продолжал до тех пор, пока его не впихнули в смирительную рубашку, а за ней – в объятия Морфея.  
Обертка скомкалась в стиснутом кулаке.  
Томми все еще пытался процарапать путь наружу.  
Обертка внезапно прилипла к ладони.  
– Пожалуйста, остановите машину, – его собственный спокойный голос прозвучал как будто со стороны.  
Майлз молча затормозил у обочины грунтовой дороги.  
Джо вывалился из машины. Тело перехватило контроль над разумом. Он обнаружил, что стоит, опираясь на багажник, низко опустив голову. Его не стошнило, но горло горело так, словно его рвали изнутри.  
Земля под ногами ходила ходуном, как лодка на якоре в штормовом море. Джо уперся ладонью в багажник. Он уставился на липкую обертку, прилипшую к другой ладони – словно кусок чужой кожи.  
Отклеив бумажку, он завернул ее в платок и сунул в карман брюк. Правая рука дернулась в направлении кармана пальто, где лежала маленькая стеклянная баночка. Но на пальцах все еще оставалась липкая пленка, и при мысли о том, что он может загрязнить ею бальзам, у него свело желудок. Вместо этого он глубоко вдохнул. Потом еще раз. Майлз выбрал маршрут по краю пригорода. Так на десять минут дольше. Непрактично.  
Когда Томми нашли, он был босиком. Он бродил по таким же вот дорогам, потеряв разум, спотыкаясь, не видя пути. Его ноги были изрезаны и покрыты царапинами.  
Джо не отводил взгляда от дороги. Он сделал еще один глубокий вдох и задержал дыхание, затем выдохнул. Стало немного легче. Выпрямившись, он стряхнул пыль с пальто и обошел машину.  
Майлз опустил стекло и молча протянул ему бутылку с водой. Прохладная, слегка влажная. Откуда он ее взял?  
Джо тщательно сполоснул водой липкую ладонь и пальцы. Почти благословение – чувствовать, как прохладная жидкость смывает клейкий сахар. Пошевелив пальцами под струей воды, он вытер руки носовым платком и вернулся в машину, наконец почувствовав, что, кажется, сможет сидеть спокойно. Майлз протянул ему еще одну бутылку с водой, и Джо удивленно моргнул.  
– Вам надо пить больше жидкости, – пояснил Майлз, смотря прямо перед собой. – Из-за простуды, которой у вас нет.  
Джо перекатил бутылку в ладонях. Посмотрел в боковое зеркало, на дорогу позади.  
– Нам нужен первоначальный отчет. Надо найти место, где был похоронен Томми.  
Майлз искоса глянул на него.  
– Думаете, есть связь?  
– Не уверен, – Чандлер заметил, что перекатывает бутылку ровно по три оборота в каждую сторону, и засунул ее в подставку, проигнорировав хмурый взгляд сержанта.  
– Его нашли рядом с A13, – припомнил Майлз. – Коммершэл, Ист-Индия, Ньюэм. Там море кладбищ.  
– И тем не менее, надо найти это место. – Джо хотел увидеть, где находился Томми Картер перед тем, как… Нет, тот человек, которого они сегодня встретили, был уже не Томми. Все то, чем был Томми, осталось в яме, из которой он вырвался. – Это важно.  
Майлз рассеянно кивнул, не став спорить, но кинул многозначительный взгляд в направлении забытой бутылки.  
Джо хмыкнул и закатил глаза. Но не успел Майлз снова выехать на дорогу, как инспектор, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что выпил все до капли.

– Вампиры! – ликующе заявил Манселл.  
– Ну хватит, – простонала Райли.  
– Нет-нет, послушайте!  
– Это обязательно? – жалобно спросил Кент.  
– Заткнись. Слушайте. Трубка? Да это же на самом деле кол в сердце.  
– Это… Это просто бред, – запротестовал Кент.  
– Ничего не бред. Слушайте, если… _Твою мать!_ Босс, что с вами случилось?  
Джо догадывался, что представляет собой то еще зрелище: бинт плотно обматывал шею до самого подбородка, как белый шарф. Он отмахнулся от Манселла и слабо улыбнулся остальным.  
– Просто царапины, – нервно заверил он, почти физически чувствуя, как давят их взгляды.  
– Что случилось? – нерешительно спросил Кент.  
– Томми Картер, – кратко ответил Майлз. – У парня поехала крыша, и он напал на босса.  
– Господи, – Райли опустила руку, которой зажала рот. – Я так понимаю, он ничего вам не смог рассказать?  
– На самом деле, он рассказал достаточно, – пробормотал Чандлер, пристально изучая доски у дальней стены. Между Александром Чамберсом и Джоуи Вестером появилась еще одна доска – пока что пустая.  
Проскользнув за спиной у сержанта, Джо нырнул в свой кабинет, стягивая пальто. Повесив его на место на вешалку, выложил на стол удостоверение и телефон, выровнял по ним ручку, затем снял часы, которые отправились на свое место рядом с удостоверением, и, наконец, поставил тигровый бальзам рядом с часами, под надлежащим углом.  
Стало чуть легче. Перестало казаться, что кожа на теле натянута не по размеру, а ребра давят на легкие, не давая вдохнуть. Оглушительный звон криков Томми в ушах утих, превратившись в чуть слышное эхо. Взяв маркер, он и вышел из кабинета, собираясь вписать на доски информацию, пока Майлз раздает остальным указания.  
Биография Томми была поразительно похожа на истории остальных жертв. Ни семьи, ни близких связей. Раздел «Тесные отношения» был удручающе короток.  
Коллеги жертв помнили их имена, но не всегда могли припомнить лица. Все повторяли одно и то же: казалось, все было в порядке, тихий парень, никаких проблем. Все жертвы выходили с работы, собираясь встретиться со знакомыми, и больше не возвращались. И никто не сообщал об их отсутствии – просто потому, что никто этого не замечал.  
Джо спросил себя, заметит ли кто-нибудь, если он исчезнет?  
Маркер в руке чуть дрогнул. Он выпрямился, расправил плечи и продолжил писать.  
– «Несчастного, у которого первый приступ окажется – как иногда и случается – исключительным по силе, почти наверняка препроводят в могилу живым».  
– Бакан, – простонал Майлз. – Что тебе нужно?  
Эд подобрался поближе к Джо и доскам и повернулся к остальным членам команды. Наставительно подняв палец, он театрально нацепил на нос очки, прочистил горло и прочел с листка бумаги, который с пафосом балаганщика выудил из кармана:  
– «Их нельзя будить, а то они пожрут нас; да почиют они самым непробудным сном, иначе нам несдобровать...»  
– Эдгар Аллан По, – пробормотал Джо и опустил маркер. – «Преждевременные похороны».  
Бакан просиял и постучал пальцем по носу.  
– Бакан, – Сандерс вгрызся в сэндвич. Джо отвел глаза и уставился на аккуратный стол Кента. Сандерс громко чавкнул. – Ты что, собрался нам рассказывать ночные страшилки?  
– Произведения Эдгара Аллана По отражают дух его времени, – Бакан кашлянул в кулак и принялся раздавать папки, которые держал в руках. Майлз демонстративно сложил руки на груди, и Бакан торопливо сунул папку ему на стол.  
– Раньше над простыми людьми довлел страх оказаться заживо погребенными. Особенно широкое распространение этот страх получил в эпоху королевы Виктории, когда было зафиксировано значительное количество преждевременных погребений, – Бакан поправил очки на носу. – Зачастую уже во время похоронных процессий работники похоронных служб обнаруживали, что покойные фактически еще живы. Опасаясь наказания, рабочие предпочитали дождаться указаний бургомистра, но к тому времени жертвы – увы! – и в самом деле обретали вечный покой.  
Манселл тихо выругался. Майлз хмыкнул:  
– Сдается мне, эти погребения нельзя назвать преждевременными.  
– Что ж, конечно, в данных случаях действия были скорее целенаправленными. Я всего лишь хотел предложить вашему вниманию несколько идей относительно возможных мотивов убийцы…  
– У нас уже достаточно идей от выжившей жертвы, Томми Картера, – перебил Майлз, отрывисто кивнув в направлении Чандлера.  
Бакан наконец разглядел Джо как следует и пораженно осекся.  
– Ох. О б-боже мой. Джо, ты очень сильно ранен?  
– Царапины, – успокоил его Джо.  
Эд переступил с ноги на ногу. Он был теоретиком, а практические проявления насилия, вероятно, порядком отличались от запыленных папок.  
– Значит… Вы нашли кого-то, кто выжил? – Эд просветлел. – Как замечательно. Что же он смог нам рассказать?  
– Он ничего не смог _нам_ , – Майлз ткнул пальцем на себя и Джо, – рассказать. Много орал, а потом напал на босса.  
– Он не нападал на меня, – запротестовал тот, отворачиваясь к доске и задержав кончик маркера под фотографией Картера, снятой при устройстве на работу. Теперь Томми выглядел совсем иначе. Рука Джо против его воли осторожно коснулась забинтованного горла. Бинт царапал кожу, казался чем-то посторонним. – Я каким-то образом его спровоцировал.  
Майлз фыркнул.  
– Спасение Томми Картера – это большая удача, хотя, по всей видимости, ему не удалось пройти через это испытание полностью невредимым… – Эд прочистил горло. – Были и другие случаи, когда жертвы пытались спастись из могильного плена. Широко известна история философа Дунса Скота, жившего в XIV веке. Говорят, что он был похоронен, а затем найден рядом с гробом. Руки покойного были изранены и окровавлены. Есть также ряд историй, случившихся в наше время. В 2011 году жертва…  
– Есть какие-то исторические аналогии? Что-то, похожее на нашего «гробокопателя»? – перебил Джо, отворачиваясь от доски. Злодеяния былых времен было проще осознать, понять. Суеверия, массовая истерия, заболевания, жадность – эти факторы позволяли понять преступления. Они объясняли причину. Современные убийства… были непонятны. До сих пор убийцы, которых он пытался остановить, уносили свои мотивы с собой в могилу.  
Бакан не обиделся на то, что его прервали. Напротив, ему это, похоже, пришлось по душе.  
– Не было сообщений, потому что не было доказательств. Но довольно интересна история американского серийного убийцы Генри Говарда Холмса…  
– Ну почему всегда он? – пожаловался Манселл и дернулся от пинка Райли. Увесистого пинка.  
– Кхм. По слухам, Холмс заживо похоронил ряд своих жертв после…  
Джо отвернулся. Пока Бакан просвещал команду насчет Холмса, он аккуратными ровными буквами записывал на доске жизнь Томми.  
– …в эпоху Римской империи, когда разгорелся страх распространения христианства, весталка Дария была, как говорят, погребена заживо вместе с ее христианским любовником…  
– Господи, ты шутишь, что ли?..  
– Я не считаю, что убийства – это повод для шуток...  
Джо прикрепил к доске еще одно фото Томми, сделанное в медицинском центре после того, как он поступил туда под именем Джона Смита. Его внимание приковали глаза на фото – зрачки сужены до размера булавок на зеленом поле радужки. Волосы в беспорядке, всклокочены. Врачам пришлось насильно разжимать кулаки Картера, чтобы вытащить клочья рыжих волос, зажатые между пальцев.  
В ушах снова зазвенели крики, но Джо не позволил себе вздрогнуть. Он сделал паузу, вспоминая разговор с Томми, затем перешел к доске, отведенной для подозреваемых. Он записал «хорошо образован», затем подписал снизу «начитан?», еще раз окинул взглядом результат и подавил вздох. Список вышел очень коротким.  
– Сандерс просмотрел все записи с камер видеонаблюдения, – сообщил подошедший к нему Майлз. Он посмотрел на доску и нахмурился. – Ничего нет. Перед тем, как их похоронили, рядом с кладбищем никто не болтался, никаких припаркованных машин.  
– Приходили и уходили обычные посетители, – с полным ртом вставил Сандерс с другого конца комнаты. – Подрядчики, люди с цветами, смотрители. Я изучил все приезжавшие машины и сравнил их. Никаких совпадений.  
– Не понимаю, – голос Кента звучал расстроенно. – Как можно пронести на кладбище большой сосновый ящик и остаться незамеченным?  
– Жертвы возникали словно ниоткуда, – добавил Сандерс, запихивая в рот остаток сэндвича. Лист салата вывалился ему на грудь, а оттуда спланировал на стол. – Мурашки по коже, если хотите знать мое мнение.  
– Не хотим, – отрезал Майлз. – И не надо делиться с нами своим обедом, свинья ты неопрятная.  
– А для насты ничего не заказал? – жалобно спросил Манселл. – Мы с Кентом все утро рылись в вещах Картера.  
Джо повернулся, запнулся о собственную ногу и задел локтем одну из досок. Последние моменты жизни Фрэнка Сэйджа с грохотом рухнули на пол. В комнате воцарилась тишина. Сандерс перестал жевать. Изо рта у него повис кусок мяса.  
Чувствуя, как пылают уши, Джо прочистил горло и наклонился, собираясь поднять доску, все стереть и написать заново.  
Кент вскочил с места.  
– Позвольте мне, – он водрузил доску обратно. – Я закончу, сэр. Если вы не против, – по узкому лицу констебля скользнула быстрая улыбка, но он поспешно опустил голову, пряча глаза за темными кудрями. – Это помогает мне думать.  
– Конечно, Кент, – Джо с облегчением оперся бедром о стол, пытаясь восстановить равновесие. Он поморгал, но стены продолжали качаться.  
– Ну ладно, – внезапно произнес Майлз. – Кент, запиши на доску всё про Сэйджа. Мег, сможешь найти первоначальный отчет полиции с места, где нашли Картера?  
– Конечно. Обедать будешь?  
– А как же я? – возмущенно возопил Манселл.  
Джо не стал дожидаться ответа Райли. Устало кивнув Эду, он оставил Майлза раздавать указания и вернулся в свой кабинет. Сел за стол и почувствовал непреодолимое желание уронить голову на руки. Вместо этого он уставился на удостоверение, часы и ручку. Те расплывались перед глазами.  
Возможно, обед бы не помешал.  
Но от одной мысли о еде (и воспоминании о салате на столе Сандерса) Джо свело желудок. Он сглотнул, потянулся за тигровым бальзамом, закрыл глаза и начал круговыми движениями (против часовой стрелки) втирать бальзам в виски, пока не почувствовал, как по коже расходится тепло.  
Комната перестала вращаться. Он выдохнул. Пальцы на висках продолжили круговое движение – теперь в обратном направлении.  
Александр Чамберс утонул, но причиной смерти двух других жертв стала сердечная недостаточность, вызванная обезвоживанием. Джоуи Вестер и Фрэнк Сэйдж очнулись в темном ящике и обнаружили, что не в силах закричать, не могут пошевелиться. Лежа в темноте, они ждали, отсчитывая секунду за секундой, пока…  
«Запирал меня обратно», – пробормотал Джо. Он открыл глаза. Стены кабинета все еще колыхались, вызывая головокружение, но он заставил себя забыть об этом и постучал пальцами по столу: раз-два, раз-два.  
Убийца снова запирал Томми после того, как спрашивал его. Спрашивал – но о чем? Требовал вспомнить стихотворение? Нет, он задавал какой-то вопрос, но ответы Картера его не устраивали, и он запирал его обратно. Живым. Кто знает, как надолго? И все же Томми вновь оказывался в своей темной пыточной камере живым.  
Убийца не хотел убивать? Возможно ли это?  
Джо закрыл глаза, постукивая пальцем по краю стеклянной баночки. Картер, Чамберс, Вестер, Сэйдж. Банковский служащий в UBS, менеджер ночной смены в «Сэйнсбери», безработный подрядчик, работник по ремонту окон. Вопросы. Какие вопросы кто-то мог хотеть им задать? Все они были заурядными людьми: ходили на работу, не имели уголовного прошлого, только несколько гражданских правонаруше…  
Он распахнул глаза и встал.  
И тут же был вынужден сесть обратно.  
Джо сжал пальцами переносицу и заставил себя смотреть в одну точку на столе до тех пор, пока ему не перестало казаться, что он сидит на вершине лондонского колеса обозрения. Он потер горящие глаза, подавил кашель и поднял голову, решив рискнуть и еще раз попробовать встать. И вздрогнул, внезапно заметив Майлза. Сержант стоял перед столом, неодобрительно сжав губы. Казалось, он чем-то недоволен. С другой стороны, Майлз всегда выглядел так, будто чем-то недоволен. В особенности когда дело касалось Джо.  
– Суп.  
Джо моргнул.  
– Что?  
Майлз возвел глаза к небу.  
– Мег принесла всем обед. Вы не сказали, чего хотите, поэтому вам она взяла суп.  
Его подбородок дернулся, словно он перекатывал во рту слова, которые собирался произнести.  
– Если вы сегодня уйдете пораньше, с нами ничего не случится, – Майлз кивнул в сторону штаба. – У нас все под контролем, сэр.  
Джо покачал головой и сразу пожалел об этом.  
– Я в порядке.  
– Ну да, – фыркнул Майлз. Он громко втянул воздух, затем тряхнул головой как собака. – Сандерс сидит внизу с Баканом, смотрит, не найдется ли в его коробках чего-нибудь полезного. Кент пишет на досках. Райли запрашивает отчет по Картеру. Райли и Манселл опросят знакомых Томми...  
– Нам также нужны досье с информацией о правонарушениях по всем остальным жертвам, – перебил его Джо. – Приказы о пресечении антиобщественного поведения, уплаченные штрафы, все, что найдется.  
– Хорошо, – легко согласился Майлз. – Скажу Сандерсу, чтобы он этим занялся.  
– А чем займетесь вы? – шутливо спросил Джо. Майлз, казалось, не собирался уходить.  
– А я, – пообещал Майлз бодрым тоном, который немедленно заставил Джо насторожиться, – я принесу вам ваш суп.  
Джо вытаращил глаза.  
Но Рэй сдержал обещание.

_Идиот._  
Сержант надкусил сэндвич с беконом и сердито нахмурился, глянув на дверь кабинета шефа. Чандлер так и не доел свой суп: то ли его отвлекла груда папок, которые притащил наверх Сандерс, то ли лишила аппетита простуда, которой нет.  
Было неясно, что именно ищет инспектор, но Рэй узнал момент «просветления», как команда привыкла называть такие периоды. У Чандлера появился блеск в глазах – и не из-за температуры, которой тоже нет. Признать наличие температуры значило бы признать, что он простужен, а чертов идиот не замечал собственного шмыганья носом и хриплого голоса.  
– Рэй, – Мег подкатилась на стуле поближе. Она тоже не сводила глаз с кабинета Чандлера.  
– Знаю, знаю, – буркнул Майлз. Он следил, как Джо раскладывает бумаги в три стопки, затем в четыре, затем в одну. Ну, это лучше чем считать цветные кнопки. Наверное. Сержант устал притворяться, что не замечает на пальцах босса пластырь, которым тот заклеивает случайные уколы.  
– Что он ищет?  
– Чтоб я знал, – Рэй откусил еще кусок сэндвича. Бекон едва соленый. Сэндвичи Джуди куда вкуснее. Когда она _позволяет_ ему съесть такой сэндвич.  
– Он уже полчаса читает эти бумаги.  
Рэй как-то не следил за временем.  
– Может, он нашел связь между жертвами?  
– Работали в разных сферах, жили далеко друг от друга, разница в возрасте – с десяток лет. Единственное, что их объединяет, – это то, как они умерли, – потеряв аппетит, сержант засунул остаток сэндвича обратно в упаковку. – Между людьми в могилах, рядом с которыми они были похоронены, тоже ничего общего – разная работа, разные районы. Даже умерли в разные годы, – он смотрел, как Кент дописывает информацию на доске Томми. Буквы ровные, как по линеечке, на идеально точном расстоянии друг от друга. О господи.  
Мег кивнула в сторону монитора.  
– Не знаю, как это должно нам помочь, но у меня тут первоначальный полицейский отчет по Томми Картеру, – она заправила за ухо прядь светлых волос, в которых начинала пробиваться седина. – Томми нашел какой-то водитель. Картер шел вдоль A13 в сторону пересечения с 406. Водитель позвонил в службу спасения, сообщил, что Томми идет босиком и рыдает, повторяя что-то про ящик. Лондонская полиция не смогла установить его имени. Врачи констатировали сильнейшее обезвоживание и истощение. Травмы головы отсутствуют, никаких следов сексуального насилия. Просто… – Мег беспомощно пожала плечами. – Его продержали неделю в госпитале святого Варфоломея, затем перевели в «Браск» под именем «Джон Смит» для прохождения длительного лечения, – уголки ее рта опустились. – Рэй, он же совсем еще мальчик. Ему всего лишь двадцать два года.  
Рэй подумал о Джуди и их будущем ребенке, который появится на свет меньше через пару месяцев. Во рту внезапно пересохло, внутри что-то беспомощно сжалось.  
В каком мире будет жить их ребенок? Как защитить его от кровожадных волков? Как он сможет поймать всех чудовищ до того, как тень одного из них упадет на его собственный порог?  
– Он поправится, – решил Рэй, потому что представить себе любой другой исход было невыносимо. – Он пережил то, что случилось, значит, переживет и все остальное.  
Мег погладила его по плечу.  
Дверь кабинета Чандлера распахнулась. Босс замер в проеме, прислонившись к косяку, с нездоровым блеском в глазах.  
– Мне нужна карта, – на одном дыхании выпалил он. 

Комната уплывала то вверх, то вниз, но Джо обнаружил, что, сидя на краю стола, он может сохранять достаточное равновесие. К тому времени, как Кент и Сандерс повесили карту – Кент яростно спорил, как лучше ее расположить – Джо был в состоянии смотреть по сторонам, не жмурясь от слишком яркого света.  
Карта, закрепленная на доске с подозреваемыми, скрывала, насколько пустой та была, насколько мало информации им удалось собрать. Взяв несколько маркеров, Джо разными цветами отметил несколько точек. Карта приобрела отвратительно неопрятный вид, но осознание того, что они наконец-то немного приблизились к поимке убийцы, помогло справиться с тошнотой, которую у него вызвал разноцветный результат собственных усилий.  
Он с опаской оторвался от края стола и похлопал в ладони, привлекая внимание.  
– Джоуи Вестеру, нашей второй жертве, было предъявлено обвинение в антиобщественном поведении в нетрезвом состоянии 27 июля 2004 года. Его задержали на Лондон-роуд, – Джо постучал по красному кружку на A308. – Два месяца спустя – аналогичное обвинение, задержан здесь… И потом здесь, – его указка отметила две красные точки выше по дороге, затем передвинулась на синие. – Фрэнк Сэйдж. В марте 2003 года выписан приказ о пресечении антиобщественного поведения после того, как Фрэнка, кхм, – он прочистил горло, – застали мочащимся в питьевой фонтанчик. Несколько месяцев спустя – еще два аналогичных приказа. Причина – нарушение общественного порядка.  
Он выжидающе посмотрел на команду. Майлз изучал карту, поджав губы, руки глубоко в карманах. Кент прилежно делал заметки в блокноте. Райли постукивала ручкой по нижней губе, глубоко задумавшись. Сандерс отложил остатки сэндвича (сколько он еще будет есть?). Манселл наклонил голову и скрестил руки на груди, прищурившись и разглядывая карту.  
– Неужели вы не видите?  
Было видно, что они заинтересованы, но еще не понимают. И все же сейчас команда относилась к нему совсем не так, как в самом начале, когда Джо только начинал работать в отделе – сплошной скептицизм и презрение к инспектору-выскочке. Это все еще приводило его в уныние.  
– Александр Чамберс. Задержан неподалеку от Брессенден-плейс за нахождение в нетрезвом состоянии 8 мая 2008 года. Через пару месяцев еще два задержания. Томми Картер… – он поднял папку с делом Томми. – Приказ о пресечении антиобщественного поведения – непристойное обнажение на Хай-стрит 3 августа 2009 года, затем еще два аналогичных случая в течение года, – Джо в отчаянии обвел взглядом команду. – Неужели вы не видите системы?  
Манселл прищелкнул пальцами.  
– У всех по три ареста.  
Райли наклонилась над столом и шлепнула его по затылку.  
– Ай!  
– Все они мужского пола? – предложил Сандерс, вытирая губы огромным платком.  
– Все они были пьяны, – произнес Майлз. Он бросил взгляд в направлении кабинета Джо, затем снова взглянул на карту. – Их всех задерживали в нетрезвом состоянии.  
Джо благодарно посмотрел на него. Он был признателен как за ответ, так и за то, о чем они никогда не упоминали.  
– Значит, убийца… – медленно произнес Кент, – …не выносит пьяниц?  
– Интересный способ показать свое отношение, – буркнул Манселл. – Засунуть их в ящик, засыпать землей и подождать, пока они умрут.  
– Но Томми Картер все еще жив, – заметила Райли, указав ручкой в сторону карты. – Или он не вписывается в схему?  
– Думаю, Томми стал для убийцы пробой пера, – ответил Джо. Он покачал головой (ох, и зачем он это сделал) и перешел к доске Картера, стараясь не смотреть на фото, сделанное в банке. Томми не улыбался, но смотрел в камеру со спокойным и рассудительным выражением лица. – Тот пытался чего-то добиться от Картера до тех пор, пока не отпустил его.  
– Или пока Томми не сбежал, – вмешался Майлз. – Сомневаюсь, что этот ублюдок позволил ему уйти по доброте душевной.  
– И это его, должно быть, взбесило, – прокомментировал Манселл. – Поэтому он начал хватать все больше людей, – констебль откинулся в жалобно скрипнувшем кресле. – Итак, больной ублюдок ненавидит пьяниц, поэтому цапает их и сует в индивидуальный вытрезвитель.  
– Жертвы выпивали. И, видимо, довольно часто, – вслух подумал Майлз. – Легкая добыча. Убийца мог просто дожидаться, пока они не вывалятся на улицу, и хватать их, не привлекая к себе внимания.  
– Но где? – спросила Райли. Она предостерегающе взглянула на Манселла, чей стул скрипел как свихнувшаяся белка. – Все жертвы из разных районов.  
– Те улицы, откуда их подбирала полиция, – Джо провел ладонью над точками, – Они пересекаются здесь, здесь и здесь. Все в жилых районах, кроме вот этой зоны. – Он постучал по точке. – На границе Уайтчепела.  
– Бэсселл-стрит? – прочел Кент. Джо кивнул.  
– Думаю, жертвы встретили убийцу именно здесь. Может, они даже успели вместе выпить. Он усыплял их бдительность, следил за ними и ждал подходящей возможности.  
– Значит, отправляемся на Бэсселл-стрит, показываем их фото – и он наш! – Манселл стукнул кулаком по ладони.  
Уголок рта Джо дернулся в улыбке.  
– Сомневаюсь, что это будет так просто, Манселл.  
Манселл презрительно фыркнул, натягивая пальто в порыве охотничьего азарта.  
– Всего одна улица. Сколько там может быть баров? 

Баров оказалось двенадцать.  
Бэсселл-стрит была темной, но шумной и многолюдной извилистой улочкой. Любители ночной жизни вываливались из радушно открытых дверей пабов на булыжную мостовую и сливались с потоком пешеходов. Никто не обращал внимания на три полицейских машины, тревожно мигающие синими проблесковыми маячками.  
Все дружно обернулись к Манселлу. Тот вскинул руки:  
– Я не знал! Честно!  
Рэй заметил, как Чандлер сунул руку в карман, в котором хранил бальзам.  
– Хорошо, – наконец решился инспектор. – Разбиваемся на пары, каждая берет на себя четыре бара. Поодиночке внутрь не заходить. Все понятно? – он выслушал коллективное согласное мычание и вздохнул. – Я знаю, что задача не из легких, что все устали и разочарованы. Но мы близко. Ближе, чем когда-либо. Держите наготове фотографии жертв. Мы должны найти свидетелей.  
Он сделал паузу. Мимо него проплыла леди в блестящем золотом топе. Эффектный выход несколько подпортили ноги, заплетавшиеся, как у пьяного жирафа. Она хихикнула, поманила пальцем Сандерса и икнула:  
– Мальчики, не угостите девушку выпивкой?  
– Будем надеяться, трезвых свидетелей, – слабо добавил Чандлер.  
Кент неохотно последовал за Манселлом, который устроил целое шоу из снятия с пальца обручального кольца и запихивания его в карман. Затем констебль закатал рукава и решительно двинулся в направлении ближайшего паба. Ссутулившись, Кент последовал за ним с энтузиазмом приговоренного к смертной казни.  
Райли, по-видимому, никак не могла решить, то ли присоединиться к Сандерсу, то ли попытаться спасти Манселла от самого себя. Наконец она закатила глаза, удрученно взглянула на Майлза и направилась вслед за Сандерсом.  
Рэй покосился на Чандлера. Нос обожгло острым ароматом тигрового бальзама – под прикрытием темноты Чандлер украдкой массировал виски.  
Сержант внимательно изучил доставшиеся им бары. «Трактир на распутье» не оправдывал своего названия: сплошь стекло и бетон. Изнутри доносилась звуки скрипки и… рок? Рядом, в «Вороньем гнезде», было тихо, а сам паб выглядел довольно старомодно на фоне своего фешенебельного соседа. За деревянными стенами играла граммофонная пластинка. Ее тихий голос заглушали рёв хэви-метала, рвущийся из окон «Кружки и красотки», и неистовый Элтон Джон, бушующий в «Пабе Шок» за углом.  
– Готовы? – спросил Майлз. Он поморщился, представив себе ближайшие несколько часов: перекрикивать шум музыки и голосов, чтобы достучаться до собеседника, толкаться среди подростков, которые не способны по достоинству оценить высокую шапку пены в кружке пива.  
Чандлер кашлянул, прикрыв рот ладонью, и устало кивнул. Под глазами отчетливо проступали синяки.  
– Начнем с «Вороньего гнезда», – предложил сержант. – Не хочу сразу оглохнуть.  
Нахмурившись, Чандлер вгляделся в невзрачное заведение. Потом испытующе взглянул на Майлза и нахмурился еще сильнее. Вот черт, кажется, он поторопился с предложением.  
Решительно выдвинув подбородок, Чандлер направился в направлении «Трактира». Майлз тихо выругался и последовал за ним, подавив соблазн обстрелять этого идиота градом красных леденцов, которые успел сунуть ему Сандерс.

Из «Трактира» их вышвырнули. «Вон отсюда! Мы таких не обслуживаем!» проорал им дородный бармен, покрытый татуировками. Джо решил, что лучше оставить этот бар патрульным, пока Майлз не влез в ссору из принципа. 

– Извините! – прокричал Джо, обращаясь к лысой голове, кивавшей в такт живой музыке в «Красотке и кружке». – Извините, сэр!  
Голова повернулась и нахмурилась. В кольце в левой ноздре блеснули огни диско-шара. Брови обладательница кольца тоже сбрила.  
– Чо? Ты типа пошутил?  
После этого… посетители не проявили особой готовности к сотрудничеству.

– Кажется, мы с вами раньше не встречались.  
Джо отвернулся от бармена, отчаявшись хоть чего-то добиться. Майлз все еще показывал фотографии кучке женщин у него за спиной. Джо слабо улыбнулся миниатюрной голубоглазой блондинке, опершейся на стойку бара. Минимум макияжа, волосы аккуратно собраны в конский хвост, нижнее белье – в отличие от белья остальных посетительниц – под футболкой голубого цвета без рисунков и надписей.  
– На самом деле, я здесь по работе. Инспектор Чандлер, – он вытащил удостоверение, затем протянул своей собеседнице четыре фотографии. – Вам знаком кто-нибудь из этих людей?  
Блондинка элегантно изогнула бровь и взяла фотографии, изучила каждое фото по очереди. затем взглянула на Чандлера, чуть нахмурившись.  
– С ними какие-то проблемы? Насильники или что-то в этом роде?  
– Нет, – заверил ее Чандлер. – Нам просто нужно знать, не встречали ли вы кого-то из них раньше.  
Она покачала головой:  
– Возможно, но в барах так много людей… Нет, извините, – она вернула ему фотографии. – Мне жаль, что я не смогла вам помочь.  
– Все в порядке, – забирая фото, он обратил внимание на ее маникюр: ногти аккуратно подстрижены и покрыты неброским светло-розовым лаком.  
– Инспектор Чандлер? – задумчиво повторила девушка. – Значит, вы офицер полиции? А у вас есть наручники?  
Джо помедлил в замешательстве.  
– Вообще-то да, но я здесь не для того, чтобы кого-то арестовывать.  
Блондинка улыбнулась ему. Озадаченный, он улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Жаль, – неожиданно промурлыкала она, прижавшись грудью к его правой руке. – Потому что я _очень плохая_ девочка. 

Когда Майлз перестал ржать, они переместились в «Воронье гнездо».  
Джо следил за тем, как сержант движется по полутемному залу, оформленному в корабельной тематике, в поисках потенциальных свидетелей. Удача так до сих пор им и не улыбнулась, и эйфория, что охватила инспектора при первом взгляде на карту несколько часов назад, почти угасла.  
Внезапно перед ним вырос стакан, увенчанный пенной шапкой. Пиво еще играло пузырьками, пена поднималась, грозя перелиться через край. Джо моргнул и поднял взгляд.  
– Судя по вашему виду, вам не помешает выпить, – бармен ловким движением протер поверхность стойки вокруг запотевшего стакана и взглянул на Чандлера с широкой улыбкой, сверкнув белоснежными зубами.  
– Первая кружка – за счет заведения, после четвертой… – он согнул руку, заставив заиграть крепкие мышцы, – …мне, возможно, придется вас выставить, приятель.  
Джо усмехнулся, но качнул головой и двумя пальцами отодвинул стакан.  
– Спасибо, но не в этот раз.  
– Точно? – бармен пожал плечами и забрал стакан, выплеснув его содержимое в раковину под стойкой. – Выглядите, как человек, которому нужно залить печаль. – Он протер стакан и прищурился. Серые глаза внимательно изучили стекло, проверяя, не осталось ли пятен. – Большинство ходит в такие места, чтобы напиться и забыться.  
– Я не большинство.  
Бармен наклонился поближе, опираясь на локоть. Выглядело впечатляюще: одно простое движение – и он сразу показался своим парнем.  
– Не волнуйтесь, – убедительно произнес он. – Я умею хранить секреты. И никому ничего не скажу.  
Позабавленный, Джо изогнул бровь.  
– Надеюсь, это не так, – он вытащил удостоверение.  
Бармен вскинул руки.  
– Я проверяю документы у всех клиентов, честное слово, – запротестовал он, но его глаза смеялись.  
Джо улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Я здесь по другому поводу.  
– Слава богу, потому что я только что солгал, – бармен подмигнул ему, затем посерьезнел. – Тогда чем я могу помочь?  
– Вы видели в баре кого-нибудь из этих мужчин?  
Бармен взял фотографию Джоуи Вестера, затем Томми Картера. Он помедлил над фото Александра Чамберса, но покачал головой, рассмотрев Фрэнка Сэйджа.  
– Не уверен. Кажется, я выставлял наружу вот этого парня, – он постучал пальцем по фотографии Вестера. – Хм… Месяц назад? Или пару месяцев?  
Месяц назад Вестера выкапывали из могилы на кладбище Грин Хиллз.  
Джо старательно продолжал улыбаться, но его сердце упало. Горло сжало от разочарования.  
Бармен внимательно посмотрел на него и качнул протертым стаканом.  
– А вот теперь вам точно нужно выпить, – его губы изогнулись в улыбке. – Кажется, я не слишком помог? – Он еще раз взглянул на фотографии, нахмурился и задумался, но с сожалением покачал головой.  
– Нет, не помню. Извините. Знаете, я могу поспрашивать коллег, когда меня будут сменять. Может, они что-то вспомнят.  
На этот раз улыбка вышла более искренней. Джо вытащил визитку.  
– Нам поможет любая информация. Можете звонить по этому номеру в любое время.  
Серые глаза просканировали визитку. Бармен кивнул.  
– Хорошо, так и сделаю. Если я что-то узнаю, дам вам знать.  
– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Джо. – Вы очень поможете, мистер…  
Польщенный, бармен расплылся в улыбке.  
– Колберт. Алан Колберт. Для меня будет честью помочь вам, инспектор Джозеф Чандлер.

Интересно, подумал Рэй, кто подбил Финли глаз?  
Опираясь на капот машины, Манселл прижимал к глазу платок со льдом и сердито смотрел на Кента, который с широкой улыбкой описывал Сандерсу драку, размахивая руками и изображая уход от удара. Рядом ухмылялась пара патрульных.  
Если бы не последние, Рэй мог бы поклясться, что они собрались тут, чтобы покутить в баре.  
Но они были здесь не для этого. В барах кутили остальные, не зная, что на них идет охота; веселые парни и девушки и не подозревали, что где-то снаружи больной ублюдок запихивает таких, как они, в гробы и хоронит под землей. И все же Рей понимал, что скрывается за смехом команды. Он чувствовал таящееся за шутками напряжение, замечал, как неестественно резко, словно через силу, двигается Кент, как Сандерс встревоженно провожает взглядом каждого прохожего с нетвердой походкой. Им всем нужно было на что-то отвлечься. Хоть на пару минут.  
И все же Рэй не мог стоять без дела.  
– Некоторые узнали Вестера. Чамберса никто не опознал, – доложил сержант в открытое окно синей машины. Чандлер сидел, откинув голову назад, но не закрывая глаза, потому что он вовсе не отдыхал из-за простуды, которой нет. – По словам Райли, бармен в «Штилле» вроде припомнил, что видел, как Сэйдж ссорится с Картером, но говорит, что оба ушли порознь, каждый со своей компанией.  
Рэй чувствовал, как над левым глазом пульсирует вена. Он был готов попросить у Чандлера немного этой его вонючей мази и проверить, действительно ли она помогает или просто обожжет кожу, как до этого обожгла нос.  
Он кивнул в направлении Кента и Манселла. Теперь Кент рассказывал о случившемся Райли. Мег прикрыла рот рукой, пряча улыбку, и потрепала Финли по плечу.  
– Какая-то девушка сказала этим двоим, что она помнит Сэйджа, Картера и Чамберса.  
Чандлер выпрямился. Рэй почувствовал угрызения совести, но продолжил:  
– Но еще она клялась и божилась, что прошлой ночью видела Вестера в розовой рубашке.  
Плечи инспектора снова бессильно обвисли.  
– Эти преступления произошли слишком давно. К тому же, все окружающие были слишком заняты выпивкой, – Чандлер потер переносицу и медленно выдохнул.  
– Не самая надежная ниточка, – согласился Майлз, – но мы должны были попробовать. И это именно вы нашли связь между жертвами, – сержант кивнул в сторону Бэсселл-стрит. Приказы о пресечении? Мелкие нарушения? Только Джо пришло в голову, что между ними есть связь.  
– Возможно, – пробормотал Чандлер. Как обычно, он не обращал внимания на похвалу, зато принимал критику близко к сердцу. Порой эта его манера доводила сержанта до белого каления. И все же он нехотя признавал: именно эта черта позволяла Джо оставаться целеустремленным, но при этом честным детективом. Порой, по мнению Рэя, даже чересчур честным. Но никто не интересовался его мнением, и сержант держал его при себе.  
– Нет, – упрямо заявил он, пока Чандлер не придумал очередной самоуничижительной отговорки (а босс поступил бы именно так и окончательно вывел бы его из себя, в этом Рэй был уверен), – это была хорошая попытка.  
– Надо подождать еще час. Возможно, мы найдем свидетелей в следующей волне клиентов. В этот раз Кент и Манселл возьмут наши бары, а мы…  
– Опрос могут закончить патрульные, – Рэй гадал, не подбил ли кто инспектору оба глаза, пока он смотрел в другую сторону. Вроде раньше под ними не было таких синяков?  
Чандлер покачал головой, нахмурился и сглотнул.  
– Нет, – его голос звучал нетвердо, – мы должны остаться. Продолжать искать.  
– У нас дюжина людей, которые готовы провести опрос. Команда устала. Уже поздно.  
Рэй не испытывал чувства вины за такой удар ниже пояса. Только не сейчас, когда лицо инспектора было настолько белым, что почти светилось в темноте.  
Чандлер теперь и в самом деле выглядел виновато. Он взглянул в направлении команды.  
¬– Вы правы, – пробормотал инспектор. – Вам всем надо по домам. А вы сейчас должны быть с женой.  
– Как насчет вас? – хотя Рэй и так знал ответ.  
– Я помогу полиции вести опрос.  
– Сэр, у нас уже задействовано двенадцать человек.  
– Ну что ж, теперь тринадцать, – Чандлер выпрямился на сиденье, собираясь встать.  
Майлз оперся бедром о дверь, заблокировав его внутри, и вздохнул.  
– Выкладывайте.  
Он почти чувствовал вопросительный взгляд инспектора.  
– Что? – лицо Чандлера было намеренно непроницаемым.  
– Вы с самого начала зациклились на этом деле. А когда нашли второе тело, вы практически поселились в офисе, – Рэй потер подбородок. – В принципе, я готов признать, что когда мы поняли, что имеем дело с серийным убийцей, дело приняло более интересный оборот.  
Чандлер неотрывно смотрел куда-то вперед через лобовое стекло. Рэй мог представить, что он видит: доски с биографиями, записанные на них данные. Что за общая картина видится сейчас инспектору?  
– Все интересные случаи… – тихо произнес Чандлер.  
Рэй нахмурился:  
– Что?  
Чандлер промолчал, и сержант пожал плечами.  
– Ну да, это интересное дело, – признал Майлз, затем помрачнел. – Но для убийцы оно куда интереснее.  
На лице Чандлера промелькнуло… что-то.  
– Я просил все интересные дела.  
– И мы получили несколько интересных дел, – продолжил Рэй, хотя он сомневался, что головной офис распределяет дела по запросу инспектора Чандлера.  
– Я о них просил, – Чандлер закрыл глаза. Он откинул голову на подголовник, но не расслабился. Сейчас он казался механической куклой – тело напряжено, глаза закрыты, готов рывком прийти в движение, стоит лишь повернуть заводной ключ.  
– Я просил дать мне это дело. Я должен быть в состоянии раскрыть его.  
Рэй подозревал, что все дело в температуре, которая розовыми полосами проступила на пепельно-серых щеках инспектора – что именно в ней причина отчаяния в голосе Джо, которое тот не смог подавить.  
– Я думал, вы уже перестали играть в Ниппера Рида , – заметил Рэй. – Теперь стремитесь стать Слиппером из Ярда ?  
Как и следовало ожидать, Джо тут же открыл глаза и гневно посмотрел на него.  
– Я не стремлюсь стать Ниппером Ридом или Джеком Слиппером.  
– Тогда прекратите пытаться сделать все в одиночку, – отрезал Майлз. Он старался говорить негромко, потому что смех команды, хоть и напряженный, звучал для него отрадным белым шумом. – Насколько я помню, это дело дали команде. Это клише, но в слове «командное» нет буквы «я».  
– Но из букв в этом слове «команде» можно составить слово «мое», а это местоимение родственно… – Чандлер заметил взгляд Майлза и устало хмыкнул. – Хорошо. Хорошо, Майлз. Я понимаю.  
Сержант фыркнул. Джо всегда заверял его, что понимает, и вот, пожалуйста – они в очередной раз _больше не говорят_ на эту тему.  
Джо закашлялся, и Рэй нахмурился еще сильнее, но прикусил язык, услышав щелчок открываемой бутылки с водой.  
– Нам все равно надо возвращаться в участок, – попробовал он еще раз, не зная, когда остановиться. Джуди жаловалась, что он испортил детей: его старший абсолютно _безжалостно_ играл в футбол. – Опрос могут продолжить патрульные.  
– Убийца может быть где-то рядом, – пробормотал Чандлер. – Может быть, прямо сейчас он выбирает следующую жертву. Кто-то на этой улице может сегодня стать пятым.  
Рэй подавил вздох. Инспектор играл нечестно.  
– Хорошо, – нерешительно проворчал он. – Один час. Затем сворачиваемся.  
Чандлер слабо улыбнулся.  
– Хорошо, мамочка.  
Рэй что-то буркнул себе под нос, но не стал протестовать, потому что отлично знал: никого из членов команды не потребуется уговаривать остаться.  
– Все считают, что Томми Картеру повезло: он выжил, – внезапно произнес Чандлер.  
Рэй кивнул:  
– Он жив. В отличие от всех остальных.  
– Жив ли?  
Вопрос прозвучал так тихо, словно Чандлер задал его в никуда. Тем не менее, Рэй услышал.  
– Вы так не считаете?  
Углом глаза он заметил, как Чандлер поморщился, одна рука на все еще забинтованном горле, глаза опущены. На лице инспектора промелькнуло виноватое выражение.  
– Хорошо, что Томми выжил, но… – он сглотнул, прокашлялся, и кашель словно разогнал туман, в котором блуждали его мысли. – Как бы то ни было, надо продолжать поиски.  
Рэй поджал губы и резко выдохнул.  
– Жаль, что не удалось найти свидетелей, которые бы видели всех жертв вместе или в одно и то же время.  
– Будем надеяться, мы их найдем. – Чандлер откинул голову назад, закрыл глаза и осторожно потер лоб кулаком.  
– Сэр…  
– Все нормально, Майлз. Правда.  
Майлз сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не огрызнуться. Чтобы не сообщить ему, что ничего не нормально. Он хотел сказать Джо, что нет ничего нормального в том, что инспектор выглядит так, будто его вот-вот стошнит, хотя он не выпил ни капли пива. И что еще меньше нормального в том, что Чандлер допоздна остается в офисе, не отводя взгляда от досок с именами жертв, и даже не заметил сержанта, когда тот вернулся в офис за забытыми ключами от машины.  
Но ненормально было также и то, что кто-то, выходя из бара, мог угодить в лапы убийцы. Что чей-то сын, брат или муж не вернется домой, потому что решил пропустить пинту пива после работы.  
Это не было нормально. Во всем этом не было ничего нормального.  
– _Если_ мы найдем свидетеля, – проворчал он вслух.  
– Мы уже нашли нескольких, – напомнил Чандлер, но не смог скрыть предательской усталости в голосе.  
Рэй презрительно фыркнул.  
– Они были так пьяны, что все факты перепутали и все переставили местами. Если… Что такое?  
Чандлер выпрямился и широко раскрыл глаза. Будь он ирландским сеттером, он бы встал в стойку.  
– Переставили местами, – прошептал он.  
– А? – может, стоит попробовать убедить босса прикорнуть на заднем сиденье по пути обратно в участок, подумал сержант.  
Чандлер повернулся и взглянул на Рэя, и – о боже! – у него в глазах опять появился этот блеск. Опасный блеск, который будто лишал инспектора всякого здравого смысла, заставляя нестись по следу, словно гончая, ни о чем больше не думая.  
Это заметили и остальные. Кент умолк, не закончив рассказа. Манселл вытряхнул полурастаявший лед из платка и запихнул его обратно в карман. Даже Сандерс застонал: последний раз, когда в глазах Джо появился этот блеск, он едва не свалился в Темзу посреди зимы. Ужасное было дело.  
– Вы правы. Нам надо вернуться в участок и позволить патрульным закончить опрос, – произнес Чандлер.  
Рэй поднял бровь.  
– Хорошо, – с опаской согласился он. – Мы можем вернуться в участок прямо сейчас.  
– Нужно запросить все материалы, – продолжил Чандлер. – Но не по жертвам. По тем, кто лежит в тех могилах, рядом с которыми они были похоронены.  
– Мы не смогли найти связи ни между этими могилами, ни между ними и жертвами нашего убийцы.  
Блеск в глазах Чандлера вызывал серьезные опасения.  
– Мы проверили жертв нашего убийцы – изучили их жизнь. Мы проверили те могилы, рядом с которыми их закопал убийца. Может, теперь надо переставить все местами и изучить, кем были _при жизни соседи наших жертв_ – те, кто лежит в этих могилах.  
Рэй кивнул остальным. Команда выглядела так, словно готова по свистку сорваться с места.  
– Возвращаемся, – скомандовал сержант.  
Особого облегчения на лицах не появилось.  
– Ну что ж, думаю, сегодня уйти домой пораньше нам не светит, – проворчал Майлз, обходя машину, чтобы сесть за руль.  
– У меня момент просветления, – с новой энергией сообщил ему Чандлер, пристегивая ремень безопасности.  
– Чудесно, – пробормотал Рэй и завел двигатель. Что ж, по крайней мере, они возвращаются в участок.

Маркер скрипнул по поверхности доски, ставя завершающую точку.  
– Джоуи Вестер, ¬– прочел Джо и повернулся к остальным. В штабе пахло остывшим карри, который был забыт, как только он заговорил. – Закопан убийцей возле могилы Джорджа Хэмма. Тот погиб 21 мая 2004 года – его сбила машина, двигавшаяся с превышением скорости. Водителя так и не нашли.  
– А на протяжении следующих месяцев, – Кент из-за стола указал ручкой на доску, где Джо провел линию от Хэмма к Вестеру, – Вестера три раза задерживали за нарушение общественного порядка в нетрезвом состоянии.  
– Фрэнк Сэйдж, – продолжила Райли, – похоронен рядом с могилой Генриетты Сэлон. 3 февраля 2003 года в ее машину врезался неизвестный автомобиль. Дело так и не раскрыли.  
– Вскоре после этого Сэйдж был арестован, а потом еще раз и еще, – закончил за нее Джо. Он чувствовал, как внутри растет и ширится теплое чувство. Его люди понимали, куда он клонит. Такие моменты неизменно будоражили, и каждый раз казалось в новинку, что все следят за его мыслью и мчатся по следу наравне.  
– Александр Чамберс, похоронен у могилы Леона Дэвиса, – Майлз ткнул в сторону третьей доски. – Дэвиса сбила машина, когда он возвращался домой с ночной смены. Водитель не остановился. Несколько дней спустя Дэвис скончался в больнице Роял. А Чамберс… – Майлз не закончил и бросил Джо короткий взгляд. Пояснений не требовалось.  
– Считаете, наши жертвы стали причиной смерти тех, кто лежит в соседних с ними могилах? – подытожила Райли, не заметив, как вскочила с места. Внезапно осознав, что стоит, она заставила себя сесть обратно. – Выходит, что жертвы сами были преступниками?  
– Все жертвы «гробокопателя» имели права, но ни разу не садились за руль после смерти тех, рядом с кем они похоронены. Сэйдж вообще продал свой фургон. Подрядчик – и без фургона? – Джо сделал шаг назад и еще раз изучил доски, забыв про ноющие суставы и пульсирующую боль в горле. – Картер перестал водить машину примерно тогда же, когда был задержан.  
– Чувство вины? – предположил Кент.  
– Или машины были вещественным доказательством, – пробормотал Манселл.  
– Должно быть, они часто напивались, садились за руль, перебрав, ну и в конце концов случалось неизбежное, – Манселл для пущего эффекта врезал кулаком по столу. Райли рывком обернулась в его сторону. Констебль вскинул руки вверх и откатился от стола.  
– Нам необходимо выяснить, где был похоронен Томми, – прошептал Джо, переводя взгляд на доску Картера. – Тогда мы будем знать точно.  
– Патрульные прочесывают район, где его обнаружили, – произнес Майлз. – Мы найдем это место.  
Манселл потянулся и громко зевнул. Райли закатила глаза.  
Джо почувствовал угрызения совести. Сколько времени его команда находится на работе? Им надо возвращаться домой, к своей жизни.  
– Нам остается только ждать, – произнес он вслух. – Отправляйтесь по домам. Увидимся завтра, ровно в девять.  
Нестройный хор «до завтра» заглушили заскрипевшие стулья. Проходя мимо, Майлз ворчливо попрощался, и Джо кивнул в ответ, надеясь, что не слишком торопливо. Сержант прижимал к уху телефон. Вероятно, Джуди.  
Кроме него, в комнате никого не осталось. За спиной ¬– ряд досок, впереди – пустые столы. Он отвернулся. Смотреть на доски было не так болезненно.  
Он еще раз проверил строку за строкой. В данные по Сэйджу вкралась ошибка. Джо стер строчки сверху и снизу и переписал весь раздел. Закончив, он снова взглянул на доску Картера, где его рукой была расписана жизнь Томми. Почти пуста. Так мало информации. Какая ирония: о Томми они знали меньше, чем о тех, кому выжить не удалось.  
Джо коснулся марли, все еще сжимавшей шею. Кожу уже не жгло, но он чувствовал каждую царапину и стоявшее за ними отчаяние. Решительно развернувшись, он направился в кабинет, надел часы, положил в карман удостоверение, блокнот, бальзам. Снова неуверенно дотронулся до бинта на шее и нахмурился, нащупав завернувшийся край. Рука опустилась. Секунду помедлив, Джо сжал зубы и решительно сорвал бинт.  
Теперь он был готов.  
Столы были почти в полном порядке. Место Кента так вообще выглядело практически безупречно. И все же, несмотря на дрожь во всем теле, Джо не мог уйти, пока мусор не окажется в мусорной корзине, корзина – на своем месте у двери, а все лампы не будут выключены.  
Когда все было сделано, зуд под кожей поутих, хоть и не до конца. Вероятно, он никогда не исчезнет полностью, обреченно подумал Джо. Но теперь бороться с собственными пальцами было проще. Он мог их игнорировать.  
По дороге к выходу Джо рассеянно кивал проходящим мимо офицерам, которые приветственно кивали или касались фуражки. Некоторые старались не встречаться с ним взглядом: братья Крей и их безумие еще незримо витали в этих стенах.  
Тем лучше. Он не останавливался поболтать – да и не знал бы, что сказать, – а деловой вид и торопливый шаг обычно позволяли избежать пустых светских любезностей.  
Холодный воздух освежил лицо, но вызвал приступ кашля, который заклокотал в груди и прозвучал отвратительно влажно. Джо почувствовал искушение развернуться на каблуках, вернуться в участок и закрыться в туалете, чтобы почистить зубы.  
Он не стал этого делать. Одна только мысль вызвала усталую улыбку.  
Стоянка была за углом. На мгновение Джо пожалел, что не согласился на заманчивое предложение Андерсона. Тогда можно было бы парковаться ближе.  
Он подул на озябшие пальцы. Перчатки были аккуратно сложены в центральном отделении между GPS и картой, покрытой рябью желтых стикеров.  
За последний час на улице подморозило. Все еще моросил дождь, но температура резко упала. Его машина теперь стояла под аркой, потому что он не мог позволить себе потерять еще одно зеркало заднего вида. Майлз жаловался на отсутствие всякого уваже…  
Он остановился.  
Кто-то следил за ним.  
Он чувствовал, как жжет шею чей-то взгляд, настолько горячий, словно наблюдатель находится в шаге от него. Волоски на шее встали дыбом, по коже пошли мурашки. Кто-то следил за ним, стоя прямо у него за спиной.  
Он рывком обернулся. Никого.  
– Кто здесь? – неуверенно спросил Джо и тут же почувствовал себя идиотом. Очевидно же, что никого нет. Он взглянул на лестницу, ведущую обратно в участок. За окнами двигались тени. Вокруг сновали по своим делам люди, слишком занятые, чтобы…  
Ощущение слежки вернулось.  
Чей-то взгляд опять жег шею. Джо скользнул взглядом налево, затем направо. По-прежнему никого. Он направился к машине, шагая спокойно и размеренно.  
Его преследовало эхо – скрип шагов в унисон с его собственными.  
Добравшись до машины, Джо обнаружил, что задыхается. И напрягся, когда из темноты под аркой выскользнула тень.  
– А вы не торопились, – Майлз выступил вперед, в полосу лунного света. Взглянув на Джо, он нахмурился. – Где ваш бинт?  
Джо поморщился:  
– Начал разматываться. Я его снял.  
Майлз поджал губы.  
– Ладно, – проворчал он после секундной паузы. Затем заметил, как Джо быстро глянул через плечо. – Что там?  
– Ничего, – Джо покачал головой. – Мое вообра… Э-э, а почему вы еще тут?  
Майлз засунул руки в карманы. Он выглядел крайне довольным собой.  
– Мы решили, что вы попытаетесь ускользнуть, чтобы попытаться найти могилу Картера в одиночку.  
Джо моргнул:  
– Мы?  
– О господи, – донесся из-под арки голос Манселла. – Ну теперь-то можно сесть в машину? Я всю задницу отморожу!  
– Вот и славно, – откликнулась Райли. – Тебе не повредит.  
Джо неверяще всмотрелся в свою команду. Они стояли под аркой рядом с его машиной. Манселл засунул руки под мышки, Сандерс потягивал что-то из картонного стаканчика, Кент прыгал с ноги на ногу.  
Не зная, что сказать, Джо снова повернулся к Майлзу. Тот довольно осклабился.  
– Я поведу, – заявил сержант.

Это была _ужасная_ идея.  
Рэй засопел, в очередной раз обнаружив под ногами участок болотистой грязи особенно сомнительного характера, но не стал пытаться выдернуть ботинок. В результате прошлой такой попытки Мег окатило фонтаном грязных брызг. Судя по взгляду, которым она одарила сержанта, в ближайшем будущем за обедом ему придется ходить самому. А когда Джуди увидит, в каком состоянии его обувь, у нее будет истерика.  
– Эй, притормозите! – окликнул Майлз. Чандлер стремительно пробирался через заросли густой травы, окаймлявшей A13. Кент снова трусил за ним по пятам. Где-то неподалеку журчала Ли, хотя самой реки видно не было. Несмотря на высокий рост, инспектор то и дело пропадал из виду, заставляя Майлза напрягаться. Сержант не оценил шутку Сандерса, посоветовавшего не забывать про крокодилов. А вот Финли заржал, и вскоре оба констебля оживленно обсуждали гусей, исчезающих самым загадочным образом, и населяющих Ли гигантских ящериц.  
Каждый раз инспектор возвращался в поле зрения – но далеко не сразу, вынуждая Рэя вертеть головой по сторонам. Чандлер выглядел довольно нелепо: поверх элегантного пальто натянут ярко-желтый светоотражающий жилет, светлые волосы, как маяк, отражают лучи фонарей, спина идеально прямая, словно в строю. Инспектор стремительно шел сквозь поле, привычно забывая о том, что не у всех такие длинные ноги. Рассекая траву, он смахивал на Аттенборо , с камерой наизготовку преследующего очередную цель.  
За спиной Райли и Майлза патрульные квадрат за квадратом прочесывали территорию по обе стороны дороги. Это выглядело жутковато: сквозь тьму медленно двигалась шеренга людей, низко опустивших головы, в одинаковых жилетах, тускло отражающих лунный свет – словно толпа молчаливых теней, окруженных мечущимся светом фонарей, словно роем светлячков.  
– Он… Он хоть знает, куда идет? – пропыхтел Манселл, трусцой догоняя Мег. – Где… А, ч-черт! – он запрыгал на одной ноге, дергая второй в воздухе. С щиколотки и ботинка капало… что-то.  
– Прекрати! – прошипела Райли, отодвигаясь подальше, – на сегодня ей уже хватило грязевых ванн. Судя по виду, она обдумывала, не отвесить ли Финли пинка.  
– Мерзость какая, – скривился Манселл, отчаянно скребя ногой о кору ближайшей ивы. Злополучное деревце, высотой с Майлза, прогнулось под беспощадным ботинком констебля.  
Рэй прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте Чандлера с Кентом. Инспектор любезно подсказал ему направление, разразившись приступом кашля.  
Ворча себе под нос, сержант двинулся в направлении высокой фигуры, согнувшейся пополам и упершей руки в колени. Вокруг инспектора встревоженно кружил Кент.  
– … действительно следует вызвать врача, – расслышал Рэй.  
Чандлер отмахнулся. Увидев Майлза, он кашлянул в последний раз и выпрямился.  
– Ничего не говорите, – предостерег он, увидев, что сержант открыл рот.  
Рэй сердито взглянул на него.  
– И не собирался, – проворчал он. – Я прекрасно помню, что мы уже беседовали на эту тему. Я еще не выжил из ума.  
Чандлер слабо улыбнулся и посерьезнел, когда к ним подошли остальные.  
– Есть что-нибудь?  
– Мы начали с того места, где лондонская полиция подобрала Картера, и двинулись вверх по дороге. Ничего даже отдаленно похожего на кладбище, – доложила Мег. – Патрульные движутся в противоположную сторону. Пока ничего.  
– Может, Картера сюда кто-то подвез на машине, – вслух подумал Сандерс.  
– Он шел босиком и бредил, – напомнила ему Мег. – Кто бы пустил его в машину?  
– Может, на тот момент он еще не совсем сбрендил, – не остался в стороне Манселл.  
– Но зачем высаживать его именно здесь? Ему было бы проще найти помощь у туннеля на Коммершэл-роуд, – возразил Кент. – Почему тогда было не отвезти его домой? Или в полицию? Или в службу спасения?  
– Он прав, – согласился Майлз. – Не думаю, что кто-то его подвозил. Водитель уже вышел бы на связь.  
– Но не мог же он возникнуть из ниоткуда? – запростестовал Манселл. Он махнул рукой вдоль дороги. – Ближайшее кладбище по крайней мере в десяти милях отсюда. Он никак не мо… Эй! Куда он делся?  
Майлз рывком обернулся. Ну конечно. Там, где должен был быть их инспектор, осталось только пустое место размером с инспектора.  
– Сэр? – осторожно позвал Кент.  
– Босс? – оклик Майлза прозвучал куда громче и резче.  
Манселл так старательно вертел головой во все стороны, что его неминуемо должно было затошнить:  
– Он только что был тут!  
– Сэр? – Сандерс раздвинул камыши.  
– Что ты делаешь? – раздраженно поинтересовалась Райли.  
– А может, он упал в яму, – предположил Сандерс.  
Манселл тут же подхватил его идею:  
– Или у него под ногами грунт провалился. Я слышал, в Америке в такой провал рухнул целый дом!  
Остальные дружно сделали шаг назад и опасливо уставились себе под ноги.  
Манселл наклонился, стоя по колено в траве и раздвигая камыши фонарем:  
– Босс? Вы там внизу?  
– Я тут, – озадаченно откликнулся Чандлер. В лицо ему тут же ударил свет пяти фонарей, и он прикрыл глаза рукой. Инспектор стоял на опушке небольшой рощицы. Он посветил фонарем в ответ.  
– Что там у вас?

– Томми Картер был в смятении, на грани безумия, – Джо вел их по замеченной им узкой тропинке. – Он мог потерять направление и инстинктивно пробираться в сторону А13. Это самый крупный и шумный объект, который виден издалека. Но это не значит, что Картер был похоронен именно вблизи А13.  
– Слишком оживленное движение, – согласился Майлз, снова без труда угадав его мысли. Он чертыхнулся, запнувшись о корень.  
Джо качнул фонарем в том направлении, куда уходила тропинка:  
– Возможно, он был зарыт где-то неподалеку и сбежал. Я забрался поглубже и нашел пару многообещающих мест.  
– Но я не вижу в той стороне никаких кладбищ, – на ходу развернув карту, Кент сощурился. Сандерс посветил ему фонарем. – Какие-то домики.  
Джо кивнул.  
– Насколько я разглядел, все пустуют, кроме вот этого, – он резко остановился. За его спиной Майлз и Райли вполголоса выругались, едва не столкнувшись.  
Сержант шагнул вперед и остановился рядом с Джо, изучая одинокое одноэтажное строение на вершине холма. В отличие от прочих развалин, встретившихся им по дороге, оно выглядело довольно ухоженным.  
– Думаете, там живет убийца? – неуверенно спросил кто-то.  
Джо покачал головой.  
– Думаю, тут может быть семейное кладбище. Дом расположен в глуши, далеко от дороги. Есть шанс, что его обитатели хоронили своих близких прямо здесь.  
Не дожидаясь указаний, команда веером рассыпалась по склону холма. Джо проводил глазами мечущиеся лучи фонарей и вдруг понял, что улыбается как дурак.  
– Когда вас в следующий раз накроет просветлением, постарайтесь стоять спокойно, – проворчал Рэй. Сержант, по-видимому, вознамерился не отходить от него ни на шаг.  
Джо помедлил. Ему это как-то не пришло в голову. «Извините», – рассеянно пробормотал он и тут же забыл о Майлзе, задумавшись.  
Сержант хмыкнул и поднял воротник повыше:  
– Чертов дождь.  
Джо моргнул. И правда. Он осознал, что по шее уже давно течет вода, просачиваясь под воротник, и, к своему ужасу, чихнул – раз, затем другой.  
У него перед носом возник платок.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал он и вытер лицо, затем начал вытирать руки, но понял, что они чисты. Они только казались грязными. Джо попытался вернуть платок, но Майлз покачал головой.  
– Оставьте себе. Джуди купила несколько коробок таких платков. Всюду их распихивает, – он покосился на руки Джо, затем отвел взгляд. – Если нужно, могу дать еще.  
– Нет, спасибо, все… Все в порядке, – Джо стиснул зубы и засунул руки поглубже в карманы. Его пальцы теребили платок, нащупывая стежок за стежком. Было сложно удержаться и не начать их считать, один крохотный машинный рубчик за другим.  
Он прикусил щеку и уставился на отдаленные лучи света, рассекавшие тьму, словно мечи.  
– Они найдут могилу, – внезапно произнес Майлз. – Это хорошая теория.  
– Теория, – пробормотал Джо. – Без доказательств это лишь теория.  
– Все остальные жертвы вписываются в эту схему. Все шансы в пользу того, что и Картер ее подтвердит.  
Джо тоже так думал. Он действительно так считал. Но он должен увидеть доказательства своими глазами. Увидеть их на доске, наряду с холодными безжизненными фактами. На одной линии с остальными.  
Пальцы обожгло зудом. Он сжал руки в кулаки, впившись ногтями в ладони. Зуд отступил, вернулась способность трезво мыслить.  
Вверху кто-то вскрикнул.  
Луч фонаря рванулся вверх, затем резко упал вниз и исчез.  
Все прочие лучи метнулись в ту сторону, откуда донесся крик.  
– Там, – отрывисто бросил Майлз, припустив вверх по склону.  
Джо кинулся следом. Мысли в голове неслись как табун лошадей. Кто это? Райли? Нет, судя по голосу, не она. Кент? Они были правы? Неужто убийца все же живет в этом доме и завел их в …  
– Осторожно!  
Майлз схватил Джо за локоть, заставив резко остановиться.  
Прямо перед ними была прямоугольная яма, и Джо балансировал на самом ее краю. Внизу, в центре ямы, стоял Манселл. Казалось, его вот-вот стошнит.  
– Что стоишь? – выпалил Финли, обращаясь к Кенту. – Вытащи меня отсюда!  
Младший констебль остановился на краю, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по подбородку. Джо подозревал, что Кент пытается скрыть улыбку, которую сам он отлично видел.  
– Мне кажется, – заметила Райли, стараясь подавить смех, – что Манселл нашел то, что мы искали, сэр.  
– Я вижу памятники, – указал Кент куда-то за деревья. – В основном старые. Один датирован 2009 годом. Стейси… Стейси Гидеон.  
– Отлично, – отозвался снизу Манселл. – Вытаскивайте меня отсюда!  
– Чувак, ты нашел то, что надо! – возрадовался Сандерс.  
Майлз наклонился над ямой, упершись руками в колени и подозрительно поблескивая глазами:  
– Отличная работа, Финли!  
В ответ прозвучало нечто довольно невежливое. Джо невольно поднял бровь.  
– Ладно, – он постарался сказать это максимально бесстрастно, но, видимо, не слишком преуспел, потому что Манселл взглянул на него с видом собаки, которую предал хозяин. – Кто-нибудь, вытащите его наверх.  
Притворно застонав, Сандерс и Кент послушно наклонились над ямой, протягивая руки. Они едва удержались от смеха, когда Манселл с готовностью рванулся вверх из …  
– Стойте, – отрывисто бросил Джо.  
– Сэр… – проныл Манселл.  
– В чем дело? – Майлз пристально взглянул на Джо.  
Джо потряс головой. Ему нужно было подумать. В тишине (даже Манселл замолчал) он двинулся вдоль края ямы. Один шаг. Два. Три. Он остановился.  
И спрыгнул вниз.  
Приземление вышло не самым удачным: занятия по физической подготовке остались в далеком прошлом. Но все же ему удалось сохранить равновесие, а с ним и достоинство. Джо отряхнулся. Команда безмолвствовала, явно удивленная тем, что ему удалось приземлиться на ноги.  
Чандлер коротко улыбнулся Манселлу.  
– Вы хотите помочь мне вылезти, босс? – с надеждой спросил тот.  
Джо непонимающе посмотрел на него. Что? А-а. Он торопливо улыбнулся в ответ:  
– Конечно.  
Оставалось надеяться, что темнота скроет горящие щеки. Опустившись на колено, Джо подавил гримасу, почувствовав, как брюки пропитывает неприятная сырость.  
В яму спланировал платок, упав Манселлу на голову.  
– Эй!  
– Лучше возьмите платок, – ворчливо посоветовал сержант, наклонившись над ямой. – Бог знает, во что Манселл успел вляпаться.  
– Ни во что я не вляпывался, – буркнул Финли, но Джо заметил, как он опасливо покосился на свои ботинки.  
Встав на ладони Джо, прикрытые платком, Манселл подтянулся. Сандерс и Кент ухватили его за руки и вытащили наружу.  
– Постойте, а _он-то_ как теперь будет вылезать? – спросила Райли.  
– Ой, да ладно, – проворчал Манселл, изучая подошвы своих ботинок. – Босс высокий как каланча, он и сам выпрыгнет.  
Джо нахмурился и озадаченно себя оглядел.  
– Если он высокий как каланча, – поддразнила Райли, – то какой тогда ты, кэп?  
– Злой как черт, – буркнул Майлз.  
Скрытый в тени, Джо улыбнулся.  
– Так о чем вы там думаете? – голос Майлза звучал устало. На самом деле, подумал Джо, почувствовав укол совести, они все устали.  
– Эта яма, – произнес он вслух. – Она точно такого же размера, что и предыдущие, и… – встав на цыпочки, он заглянул через край, – … и очень глубокая.  
– Картер никак не смог бы прорыть себе путь наружу самостоятельно, – констатировал Майлз.  
Джо смотрел вниз, на землю под ногами. Гроба не было, но он мог его вообразить: светло-желтый ящик, крышка не заперта – к чему, ведь сверху на нее давит шесть футов почвы. Томми кричит, колотит изнутри по дереву, слыша, как на крышку падает земля, лопата за лопатой. Не от этого ли умерли Вестер и остальные? Возможно, их сердца остановились, не выдержав кошмарного размеренного стука комьев, медленно погребающих их заживо – ужасной пародии китайской пытки водой?  
– Сэр? – Кент опустился на колени, опасно балансируя на самом краю и вытянув обе руки. – Вам помочь?  
Джо взглянул на констебля, но не пошевелился. Он снова посмотрел вниз.  
– Он позволил ему уйти.  
– Что вы сказали? – переспросил кто-то.  
– Убийца, – Джо повысил голос. – Томми сказал, что его запирали снова и снова. Он никак не смог бы прорыть путь наружу сам. Слишком глубоко.  
– Он мог попытаться оглушить убийцу, когда тот вытащил его наружу, – предположил Сандерс.  
– Нет, – чем больше Джо прокручивал все обстоятельства в голове, тем меньше сомнений у него оставалось. – Убийца отпустил его.  
– Но почему? – выпалил Кент.  
Джо сжал губы:  
– А вот это нам предстоит выяснить.  
– Отлично, – проворчал Майлз. – А теперь кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, вытащите его оттуда. 

– Стейси Гидеон, – прочел Кент, когда Чандлер закончил писать на доске. – Ее сбили на пешеходном переходе 11 марта 2009 года.  
– А несколько недель спустя Томми был задержан, арестован и оштрафован за нахождение в нетрезвом состоянии, – Джо не сводил взгляда с фото Картера. – Его так придавило чувство вины за смерть Гидеон, что… – Он покачал головой. – Теперь мы знаем, что ищет убийца, как он выбирает своих жертв.  
Было заметно, что инспектора не слишком обрадовало подтверждение собственной теории.  
– Но зачем было отпускать Томми? – озвучил сержант невысказанный вопрос Чандлера.  
Краем глаза Майлз заметил, как Кент подавил зевок. Он прочистил горло, и Чандлер взглянул на него, затем на мгновение ссутулился.  
– Выясним это завтра. Уже поздно, – произнес инспектор. Майлз заметил, как тот взглянул на часы и удивленно поднял бровь. – Очень поздно. Увидимся утром.  
Сержант посмотрел на команду. Никто не двинулся с места. Он знал: если надо, они останутся. Но у Мег все резче проступали тени под глазами, Кент то и дело вздергивал голову, стряхивая сон, а Сандерс уже несколько раз негромко беседовал по телефону с детьми. У Манселла глаза съезжались в кучу, и даже Чандлеру все хуже удавалось скрывать кашель.  
А он сам? Он хотел домой, к Джуди, к своим карпам. Он хотел приоткрыть дверь и посмотреть, как спят его дети. Он не делал так тысячу лет. Но сейчас он очень этого хотел.  
– До завтра, сэр, ¬– громко произнес Майлз. Он встал, и остальные неохотно последовали его примеру. Двигаясь медленно, словно старики, Райли, Кент, Сандерс и Манселл один за другим покинули офис, расходясь по домам.  
– Спокойной ночи, Майлз, – рассеянно попрощался Чандлер, отворачиваясь к доскам.  
 _Ну уж нет_. Майлз развернулся на каблуках и ухватил Джо за локоть.  
– Я слишком устал, чтобы вести машину, – объявил Рэй. – Ваша очередь. С вас причитается, так что подбросьте меня домой.  
– Что? Да, конечно, – Джо явно не ожидал такой просьбы, но кивнул.  
– Тогда пойдемте, – настойчиво предложил Рэй. – А не то вам придется тащить меня до самой моей двери.  
Чандлер помедлил, положил маркер на соседний стол, затем переложил его на доску. Он казался каким-то потерянным.  
Рэй отпустил его локоть.  
Джо беспомощно махнул рукой в сторону столов, но, очевидно, слова застряли у него в горле. Он вздохнул и ссутулился еще сильнее.  
– Что?  
– Извините, – промямлил Джо, – но мне просто… Мне надо сперва кое-что сделать.  
Сержант вспомнил, что каждую ночь с его стола подозрительным образом исчезал весь мусор. Как-то Сандерс пожаловался, что у него пропал кусок пирога, с вечера припасенный на завтрак, и в тот день Чандлер до самого вечера ходил с обеспокоенным и виноватым выражением лица.  
– Хорошо, – мягко сказал Майлз. Он махнул в сторону двери. – Я подожду вас у машины.  
Джо выдавил напряженную улыбку и судорожно кивнул. Он так и не взглянул вверх, когда Рэй направился к двери. 

Спускаясь по лестнице, сержант кивал полусонным и раздраженным офицерам, которым выпало ночное дежурство. В это время обычно начинался поток психов и хулиганов, которые пользовались поздним часом, чтобы сотворить какую-нибудь мелкую пакость, но редко нарывались на что-то серьезнее приказа о пресечении антиобщественного поведения. Так что Рэй, не задерживаясь, вышел из участка и направился напрямую к машине. Он заметил, что все уже разъехались – даже крохотного желтого седана Бакана не было на месте. Остались только шикарный серебристый седан Чандлера да его собственная подержанная иномарка. Он оперся на седан в ожидании инспектора.  
Прошло не больше пары минут, но Чандлер влетел на стоянку с таким видом, словно заставил сержанта ждать несколько часов. Рэй отмахнулся от его извинений и широко зевнул, рискуя вывихнуть челюсть. Джо умудрился принять потрясенный и виноватый вид одновременно. Это было бы смешно, если бы сержант не чувствовал себя так чертовски уставшим.

Майлз дождался, пока машина не затормозит перед его домой, и только тогда повернулся к инспектору.  
– Джуди сказала, что дети ночуют у одноклассников. Почему бы вам не остаться сегодня у нас, в их комнате?  
– Вы очень добры, Майлз. Но все в порядке. Я… – Джо явно не ожидал такого предложения, и у Рэя внутри что-то сжалось при виде того, насколько оно выбило почву у инспектора из-под ног.  
– Она, конечно, не так шикарна, как ваша квартира, но на кровати поместитесь, хоть вы и высокий, как каланча, ¬– пошутил Майлз и вспомнил квартиру Джо после самоубийства Казенова и то, как его поразили идеально ровные ряды книг и кухонные полотенца, висевшие на точно выверенном расстоянии. Он пожал плечами:  
– Ну как хотите. Тогда попрошу Джуди подбросить меня завтра на работу.  
Сложно было не заметить глубочайшее облегчение на лице Джо. Майлзу невольно представился аккуратно причесанный светловолосый мальчик – одни угловатые локти да коленки – который сидит в идеально заправленной постели, в то время как сверстники ночуют у друзей – на чужой кровати, а то и на полу.  
– Домой доберетесь? – он прочистил горло, потому что его голос внезапно прозвучал очень хрипло.  
– Да, все будет хорошо, – Джо уже взял себя в руки. – Я позвоню вам, когда буду дома, и я непременно почищу зубы.  
Рэй почувствовал что-то очень похожее на тепло в груди. Он фыркнул и выбрался из машины, прежде чем успел бы сделать что-то, одинаково унизительное для них обоих, – например, потрепать инспектора по голове.  
– Ладно, не утруждайтесь, – проворчал он. – Я уже буду спать. И примите что-нибудь от простуды.  
Он захлопнул дверцу, поставив жирную точку.  
– Это не простуда, – неожиданно выпалил Чандлер и незамедлительно ретировался в своем седане.  
Рэй погрозил кулаком вслед удаляющейся машине, но когда зашел домой, обнял Джуди и облегченно вздохнул, то вдруг понял, что широко улыбается.

Только возле дома Джо вспомнил, что забыл поставить мусорную корзину на ее обычное место за дверью.  
Он сидел в машине, чувствуя одновременно стыд и восторг оттого, что забыл что-то сделать. Обнаружив, что тянется к ключу в замке зажигания, чтобы вернуться в офис и вернуть корзину на место, он отдернул руку и сел на нее.  
Негромко гудел двигатель. Обогреватель постепенно проигрывал в борьбе с холодным воздухом снаружи. Дождь, что уже несколько недель укутывал Уайтчепел, превратился в тонкий туман. Морось тонкой пленкой оседала на лобовом стекле.  
Он неподвижно сидел в машине, зажав руки под бедрами и чувствуя, как мозг корчится в агонии; пытаясь убедить себя, что нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы оставить мусорную корзину на столе Кента, что Кента это не огорчит, что уборщик все равно найдет корзину, но раньше она всегда оказывалась за дверью, каждую ночь с тех пор, как он стал инспектором, прямо за дверью, рядом с вешалкой для пальто, не позднее чем в десять тридцать, потому что в десять пятьдесят три Уильям, в комбинезоне темно-синего цвета, с тележкой, прихрамывая, проходит мимо, наклоняется и поднимает…  
Джо устало застонал. Шлепнул ладонью по рулю раз, другой, третий. Он не вернется в участок. Не переставит корзину на место. Не проведет еще одну ночь, не отводя взгляда от досок, не в состоянии раскрыть дело, которое должен быть в состоянии раскрыть, потому что он оказался настолько самонадеян, что попросил отдавать ему все интересные дела, и…  
– Извините? Прошу прощения? Сэр? У вас все в порядке?  
Он резко выпрямился. Кто-то постучал в окно. Изморозь на стекле мешала увидеть лицо. Человек снаружи снова постучал, явно обеспокоенный. Джо включил двигатель, опустил стекло и удивленно моргнул.  
Алан Колберт ответил ему тем же, затем расцвел радостной улыбкой:  
– Инспектор Чандлер! Что вы тут делаете? – он сдвинул брови. – Появились еще вопросы?  
– Что? Нет, больше никаких вопросов, – Джо проанализировал их разговор. – Простите, вы здесь живете?  
Колберт махнул рукой в направлении зданий вниз по улице. Чандлер всегда думал, что это склады.  
– Вон там, совсем рядом, – бармен скорбно улыбнулся. – Недешево, но если жить вшестером, то можно потянуть. – Он склонил голову набок. – Погодите… Если вы не меня ищете… – Он широко раскрыл глаза. – Да ладно! Вы тоже тут живете?  
Чандлер указал на дом за спиной у Колберта:  
– Переехал чуть больше года назад.  
Тот едва оглянулся в указанном направлении, не сводя глаз с Джо, и ухмыльнулся:  
– Вы меня разыгрываете?  
Колберт отступил на шаг, и Джо вышел из машины.  
– Я каждый вечер хожу мимо за продуктами, – бармен поднял повыше помятый бумажный пакет, который держал в руках. – Поверить не могу, что мы соседи! Никогда вас тут не видел.  
Джо устало хмыкнул:  
– У меня нестандартные рабочие часы.  
– Не более нестандартные, чем у бармена, – бодро отозвался Колберт.  
Беседовать с человеком с его манерой общения в два часа ночи было утомительно.  
– Да, пожалуй, вы правы, – Джо вытащил ключи от двери. Они весили не меньше тонны. – Было прият…  
Колберт ткнул большим пальцем в бар у себя за спиной:  
– Слушайте, там еще открыто. Может, по пиву?  
Сидеть в очередном шумном помещении среди разбросанного мусора, огней, запахов, разлитого пива – мысль об этом заставила Джо судорожно сглотнуть. Он покачал головой.  
– Точно? – Колберт осмотрел его с головы до ног. – Не хочу показаться слишком резким, но вы паршиво выглядите.  
– У меня простуда, – хрипло отозвался Джо, и – о, что за ирония – Колберт недоверчиво на него взглянул.  
– Простуда? – скептически повторил он. – Точно не хотите пропустить по пинте? Поделиться заботами и невзгодами? – Он сделал шаг в направлении бара. – Я умею слушать, Джозеф.  
Джо вновь покачал головой, устало улыбнувшись в попытке смягчить отказ:  
– Может, в следующий раз? Но все равно спасибо за предложение. Очень любезно с вашей стороны.  
Колберт пожал плечами:  
– Я просто хотел помочь.  
Пожелав Джо спокойной ночи, он быстрым шагом перешел улицу, едва не попав под такси. Водитель сердито погудел ему вслед.  
Джо проводил его взглядом, чувствуя, как жжет воспаленные глаза, встряхнул головой, чтобы разогнать туман, и вошел внутрь.  
К тому времени, как он добрался до своей квартиры, голова гудела, нос заложило, а пол так и старался уйти из-под ног. Он с облегчением оперся лбом о холодную поверхность двери, пытаясь нащупать ключ. Попасть в замочную скважину удалось не с первой попытки, но в конце концов он, видимо, смог вставить ключ, потому что дверь распахнулась от легкого нажатия, и он практически ввалился в прихожую.  
И тут же запнулся о подставку для зонтов. Это помогло ему немного прийти в себя. Прислонившись к стене, он глубоко вздохнул, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание, и озадаченно уставился на подставку. Разве она не должна стоять возле… Он встряхнул головой и снова оперся о стену, потому что комната начала вращаться. Учитывая его состояние, неудивительно, что он двигается с грацией неуклюжего голенастого подростка. Он слабо ткнул подставку носком ботинка, возвращая ее на место у двери. Помедлил, затем ткнул ее еще раз, чтобы выровнять.  
 _Снять ботинки. Затем пальто. Затем раздеться. Душ. Поужин… может, завтра. Постель. Да, постель._  
Он на ощупь нашел кровать, зажмурившись и чувствуя, как дерет горло. Наклонился, чтобы разуться, и едва не упал, когда его согнул внезапный приступ кашля. Затем разделся, не открывая глаз. Кровать манила, но он еще не мог позволить себе лечь. Не мог до тех пор, пока рубашка не оказалась в корзине для белья, брюки не повисли на вешалке, а носки не были аккуратно скатаны и убраны в корзину вслед за рубашкой.  
Выкрутив горячий кран настолько, насколько можно было терпеть, он встал под душ – вернее, прислонился к стеклу, подставив спину потоку воды, позволяя ей стекать по телу. Теплый пар прогревал грудь. Он уперся лбом о стекло, но поймал себя на том, что начинает отключаться, и нетвердой рукой закрыл кран.  
 _Постель, да, пост…_  
Горло сжалось. Скрытый от чужих глаз, в пустой квартире, он позволил себе тоскливо застонать. Еще нет. Еще нет.  
Оставшиеся ежевечерние процедуры он проделал с полузакрытыми глазами. На автомате выложил часы, удостоверение, мобильник и телефон на тумбочку у кровати. Хотя казалось, что вместо рук у него мешки с песком, все же подготовил одежду на следующий день, поставил дипломат у двери и положил зубную щетку возле раковины.  
Включить и выключить свет во всех комнатах. Проверить дверные замки один, два, три раза.  
Перед тем, как перейти к следующей задаче, Джо прижался лбом к окну и устало поглядел вниз. Мимо прошли в обнимку завсегдатаи бара, спотыкаясь и хохоча.  
Их голоса звучали счастливо.  
 _Только бы они добрались домой,_ безнадежно подумал Джо. Он мучительно сглотнул, почувствовав, как опять растет напряжение. Вернулся зуд в кончиках пальцев. Надо срочно что-то пересчитать. Может быть, гвозди в коробке, что в шкафу в прихожей.  
 _Нет_.  
Он покачал головой, не отрывая лба от стекла. Разум считал, что у него хватит сил, но тело больше не хотело. Не сейчас.  
Он так устал, что все было как в тумане. Сквозь его пелену он смотрел вниз, на улицу, по которой шли люди. Им ничто не угрожало. Наконец, его пальцы расслабились и…  
Кто-то остановился, посмотрел вверх, прямо на него, и помахал рукой.  
Джо вздрогнул. Моргнул. Снова моргнул. Когда зрение сфокусировалось, внизу никого не было. По крайней мере, не было никого, кто остановился бы посреди улицы, чтобы помахать ему.  
Опустить затемненные жалюзи, поднять и снова опустить.  
Почти все. Осталось совсем немного, и он сможет уснуть. Да, уснуть.  
Наконец он рухнул на кровать, почувствовав под спиной прохладное одеяло, застонал и позволил себе поглубже утонуть в матрасе, потом перевернулся на живот и сквозь туман посмотрел на тумбочку.  
Часы. Удостоверение. Мобильник. Телефон. Будильник. Поставлен.  
Дойдя до конца контрольного перечня, Джо наконец позволил себе расслабиться и уступить сну. Боль в суставах постепенно отступала. В какой-то момент он дернулся; крики Томми Картера все еще звенели где-то на краю сознания. Застывшее перепуганное лицо Томми преследовало его немым упреком.  
С трудом он поднял голову. Дрожащей рукой включил лампу. Прищурился, чтобы разглядеть время на часах, переставил будильник на час раньше, выключил лампу, снова включил и снова выключил. Затем провалился в сон.  
Возможно, ему что-то и снилось, но, к счастью, он ничего не помнил на следующее утро. Которое наступило слишком быстро.

Судя по виду инспектора, сон ему не помог.  
Рэй поджал губы, взглянув на дверь кабинета босса в – черт, он уже сбился со счета, в который раз. Дверь непрерывно открывалась и закрывалась: входили и выходили патрульные, вошел и – слава богу! – вышел Бакан, наконец, появился врач, занимающийся Картером. С каждым открытием двери инспектор выглядел все более измученным. Его лицо белизной не уступало свежему бинту вокруг горла.  
Дверь у Рэя за спиной тоже была в постоянном движении: Райли и Сандерс опрашивали свидетелей, на этот раз не по делу «гробокопателя», а по делам «первоначальных жертв», как называл их про себя Майлз.  
В перерывах между вызовом свидетелей с Бэсселл-стрит Кент кидал на Манселла мрачные взгляды. Утром он обнаружил на своем столе мусорную корзину. Манселл оставил попытки убедить младшего констебля, что он тут ни при чем, и старательно игнорировал Кента, обзванивая офицеров, участвовавших в задержании жертв «гробокопателя».  
Стол Рэя неуклонно покрывался слоем стикеров – прижав плечом к уху телефон, сержант торопливо царапал заметки, отслеживая (в который раз) последние дни жизни жертв. В очередной раз положив трубку и повернув голову в направлении кабинета Чандлера, он почувствовал, что потянул шею. Он знал, что боль будет преследовать его не один день.  
– … правда больше ничего не припоминаю, – произнесла подружка Сэйджа, Салли, не прекращая жевать резинку. – Фрэнк уже психовал по поводу работы и этого чокнутого, у него не было времени даже в бар сходить. Это и к лучшему, я ему сказала, правда же? Если не ходить по барам, то он не будет пить и перестанет пускать наши деньги на ветер. Но он ответил…  
– Извините, – перебил Рэй, выпрямляясь на стуле. – Какого чокнутого? 

_– Эй? Выпустите меня! – он заколотил по крышке и услышал снаружи какой-то звук. Шлеп. Шлеп. С той стороны что-то упало на доску. Звук, как у чего-то сырого. Запах, как у чего-то сырого.  
– Эй! Что там происходит?  
Кто бы ни находился снаружи, крики его не остановили. Сверху на доски что-то падало со странным, почти хлюпающим звуком, все чаще и чаще.  
На лицо упала капля. Он поднял руку и прикоснулся к ней, затем поднес дрожащие пальцы к губам и почувствовал вкус земли._  
– Нашел!  
Джо вздрогнул, вырванный из фантасмагоричной сцены, которая казалась скорее воспоминанием, чем фантазией. Глянул на папки перед собой и поморщился. Прямо по центру стола идеально ровно лежал протокол результатов вскрытия Джоуи Вестера. Снова его воображение.  
Вспомнив, что привело его в себя, инспектор поднял глаза на Майлза. Сержант сжимал в руке какие-то бумаги. Джо поморгал, пока картинка не перестала двоиться.  
– Что? – с трудом выговорил инспектор.  
Майлз сузил глаза. Джо распрямил плечи и ответил ему твердым взглядом. Сержант поджал губы, явно чем-то недовольный.  
– Думаю, их преследовали.  
Джо моргнул. Он ожидал услышать совсем не это. Не то чтобы его это огорчило. Давление в висках – даже мазь не помогала – отпустило, стоило ему увидеть, что держит в руках сержант.  
– Вы что-то нашли, – даже боль в горле утихла, когда Майлз слегка пожал плечами.  
– Возможно. Официальных сообщений не было. Фрэнк Сэйдж никому об этом не говорил, только своей бывшей подружке. Они разошлись за несколько недель до его смерти, поэтому мы пригласили ее только сейчас. По ее словам, незадолго до разрыва Сэйдж жаловался, что его преследует какой-то мужчина, – увидев взгляд Джо, Майлз довольно осклабился. – Райли сейчас проверяет, не помнят ли партнеры остальных жертв чего-то похожего.  
Джо изучил заметки Майлза на полях дела Сэйджа.  
– Никто раньше об этом не упоминал? – пробормотал он. Почему они слышат об этом только сейчас?  
Майлз сунул руки в карманы и кивнул в сторону заметок:  
– Сэйдж думал, что парень просто излишне дружелюбен. Вроде как обнаружилось, что они соседи, и этот чудак внезапно вознамерился стать его лучшим другом. Сэйдж не обращался в полицию, потому что не чувствовал угрозы.  
– Он кому-нибудь его описывал? – Джо наклонился вперед. Майлз покачал головой, и сердце Джо упало.  
– Упоминал только, что тот очень болтлив, – Майлз фыркнул. – Подружка Сэйджа сказала, ей показалось, что он не псих, а просто гей. Поэтому она не стала настаивать, ну а Сэйдж больше никому об этом не рассказывал.  
– Видимо, он не стал говорить об этом своей семье, потому что не хотел их волновать, – Джо снова посмотрел на протокол. Он прекрасно понимал, что чувствовал Сэйдж, не желая беспокоить других своими тривиальными проблемами.  
– Или потому, что у него по большому счету и не было никакой семьи.  
Ох. Джо чувствовал, как взгляд Майлза сверлит дыру у него на темени.  
– Свидетельница не помнит, не упоминал ли Сэйдж когда-нибудь о ДТП?  
– Нет, но она упомянула, что месяцем позже он стал выпивать куда серьезнее.  
Внутри снова разгоралась та самая искорка. Все становилось на свои места, факты выстраивались по порядку, указывая на… на…  
– Что? – выражение лица Джо заставило Майлза нахмуриться.  
– Это все полумеры, – Джо со вздохом откинулся назад. Помня о прозрачных стенах кабинета, он не решился бессильно сползти вниз в кресле. – Мы все больше узнаем о мотивах убийцы, но не о нем самом. – Отделение для канцелярских принадлежностей словно магнитом притягивало взгляд: кнопки, и зажимы, и… Он усилием воли поднял глаза на Майлза.  
– Но мы продолжаем находить новую информацию, – указал сержант. – От вас ждут именно этого.  
– А еще – поймать убийцу, – устало напомнил Джо.  
Майлз тяжело вздохнул, не споря.  
Джо уставился на разложенные перед ним бумаги. Казалось, он постарел на десяток лет. Когда он проснулся сегодня утром, в ушах еще звенели крики Вестера, хоть он никогда не слышал его голоса. Из зеркала в ванной смотрело искаженное ужасом лицо Сэйджа, которого он не застал в живых.  
– Мне нужен кофе, – коротко бросил Майлз. – Пойдемте.  
Джо моргнул. Затем покачал головой и устало улыбнулся.  
– Я в порядке, Майлз, просто устал. – Он потер виски. На коже еще чувствовался влажный след мази. Только поэтому он не стал тянуться за баночкой.  
– Вы чем-то лечитесь? Или мы все еще притворяемся, что у вас нет простуды? – Майлз никогда не отличался особой дипломатией.  
Джо хмыкнул и поморщился:  
– Вы правы. Возможно, я… чем-то заболеваю, – наконец признал он.  
– Здорово. Я сообщу в «Дэйли мэйл», – проворчал Майлз. Странным образом, признание инспектора его не обрадовало. Он вздохнул. – Я помню ваши слова о том, что вы просили дать вам это дело. Может, и так, но это значит, что вам нужно быть в форме.  
Джо позволил себе откинуться назад и положить голову на спинку кресла. Майлз внимательно глянул на него:  
– Оно не дает вам покоя.  
– А вам?  
– Справедливо, – уступил сержант. – Но вас оно беспокоит больше. – Он помедлил. – Это из-за Томми?  
Джо поднял глаза на Майлза. Его рот дернулся. Он снова отвел взгляд, поерзал в кресле.  
– Меня он тоже беспокоит, – продолжил сержант. – Мне было жалко парня.  
– Это не Томми Картер, – губы Джо сжались в тонкую линию. – То, что выбралось живым наружу, стало… этим, – на его лице промелькнуло раскаяние. – Хорошо, что он выжил. Правда, хорошо, но… Одна мысль о том, чтобы стать таким… – он конвульсивно сглотнул. – Мне просто… Просто нужно закончить это, Майлз. Мне нужно закрыть это дело.  
Он решительно взглянул в глаза Майлзу. Сержант вздохнул.  
– Я знаю, – он потер подбородок. – Только не заразите нас этими вашими бациллами.  
Джо в ужасе уставился на Майлза:  
– Я бы никогда…  
Майлз вскинул руки вверх.  
– Не обращайте внимания. Пойдемте. Мне все равно нужен кофе, а вам – какой-нибудь ваш модный чай с медом.  
Улыбнувшись, Джо поднялся и вслед за Майлзом вышел из кабинета.

Кофе не было, но Рэй достал пирог со свининой для себя и рагу для Чандлера, что тоже было неплохо.  
– …также в 1665 году один из приближенных герцога…  
В нагрузку он получил Бакана. Это было хуже.  
Смирившись, он наблюдал за Эдом. Не успели они вернуться в офис, как рипперолог прилип к ним как болтливая пиявка и начал свое нескончаемое «А еще был случай…» Рэй заметил, что Джо взглянул на пакет с едой. Затем на свой кабинет. Сержанта совсем не радовала перспектива оказаться один на один с Баканом, и в итоге он предложил им присесть за пустой стол прямо в штабе. (Бакан не прекратил говорить даже за едой). А затем и все остальные почему-то решили, что перекусить на рабочем месте– это блестящая идея.  
– Чего я не понимаю, так это зачем их хоронить? – Манселл набил рот жареной лапшой. Уже шестой день подряд он брал обед на вынос в «Драконе». Рэйли даже шутливо поинтересовалась, симпатичная ли там кассирша.  
Бакан подобрался, словно он опять вел один из этих своих чертовых туров по местам славы Потрошителя:  
– Со времен Римской империи погребение считалось…  
Рагу Чандлера остыло и покрылось пленкой, ложка прилипла к краю тарелки. Судя по запаху, в густой каше коричневого цвета было чересчур много картошки и соли. Чандлер напряженно слушал, отвернувшись от еды и сердитого взгляда Майлза.  
– Разумеется, во многих случаях предполагалось, что кишащие черви нагоняли на них больший ужас, чем само погребение…  
Рэй взглянул на рис, который подавался с пирогом, отложил вилку и сердито зыркнул уже на Бакана.  
– Но мне от этого мало пользы, – казалось, у инспектора заканчивается терпение. Он немного повысил голос. Даже Рэй поморщился.  
Бакан помедлил. Кажется, до него дошло. Он снял очки и протер их носовым платком.  
– Да, я знаю. Извини. Большинство таких случаев не регистрировалось. Информации о фактических преступлениях очень мало – только захоронения по причинам, связанным с религией, и случайные происшествия, – он нацепил очки обратно. Рэю захотелось сбить с его лица это спокойное и поучительное выражение. – Наш случай имеет более персональную окраску.  
– Он хотел, чтобы его жертвы страдали, так? – вставил Кент, собирая крошки с аккуратно свернутой салфетки, в которой был его обед – сэндвич с креветками и чипсы. – Он хотел наказать их.  
Бакан кивнул с очень многозначительным видом, сделал глоток кофе и торопливо поставил чашку обратно, расплескав содержимое на стол.  
Чандлер посмотрел на лужу и демонстративно отвел глаза.  
– Но тогда что-то должно связывать его с жертвами или с теми, кто похоронен в соседних могилах, – вслух размышлял Кент, позабыв про еду.  
– Получается, он хочет, чтобы они заплатили за свои грехи, так? – спросил Сандерс. Рот констебля был непривычно пуст. Он уже прикончил свой обед и изучал тумбочку, ища, что бы еще съесть. Райли перекинула ему печенье с предсказанием судьбы, прилагавшееся к обеду Манселла.  
– Эй! Я сам хотел его съесть!  
– У тебя их два.  
– Может, я хотел съесть оба!  
Рэй заметил, что Чандлер слушает их шутливую перебранку с задумчивой улыбкой, не принимая участия в диалоге. Сандерс демонстративно содрал с печенья обертку.  
– Ну и что говорит мое предсказание? – требовательно спросил Манселл.  
– Это теперь _его_ предсказание, – заметил Кент.  
– Нет, Люси дала его мне, значит, они оба мои.  
Рэй ухмыльнулся:  
– Так ее зовут Люси, а?  
– Господи, Финли! Ты ведь женат, – Райли хлопнула его по затылку.  
– Ай! Люси не… а, неважно, заткнись! – Манселл скрестил руки на груди. – Я хочу знать свое предсказание.  
Райли закатила глаза и схватила обертку со стола Сандерса.  
– «Скоро все твои секреты будут раскрыты».  
Манселл побледнел:  
– Вот дерьмо.  
– Сэр, – возмущенно пискнул Бакан, – здесь дама.  
– Где? – фыркнул Сандерс и ухмыльнулся, когда Райли ткнула его локтем.  
– Ничего, я слышала и похуже, – успокоила она Бакана.  
– _Все_ мои секреты? – Манселл застонал. – Я обречен.  
– Да ладно! Такое на всех печеньях с предсказаниями пишут, – рассмеялся Кент.  
– Я и без нее мог тебе это сказать, – согласился Сандерс и захрустел краденым печеньем. – Эй, да оно черствое. Мне кажется, Люси хочет тебе что-то сказать, Финли.  
Райли расхохоталась. Манселл что-то буркнул. Кент безуспешно попытался спрятать широкую улыбку.  
Сложив руки на груди, Рэй склонил голову набок и потер подбородок, задумавшись.  
– Что? – Чандлер наклонился вперед.  
– Откуда убийца знал? – пробормотал Рэй.  
Чандлер непонимающе прищурился, затем понял:  
– Откуда он знал, что совершили его жертвы?  
Рэй кивнул:  
– Такое не расскажешь случайному прохожему.  
Бакан нагнулся над столом, драматически снизив голос:  
– О чем вы думаете?  
– Бакан, – прорычал Рэй, рывком откинувшись назад. Осознав, что все смотрят на него, он громче повторил вопрос для команды.  
– Но жертвы не были знакомы, – задумчиво протянул Кент. – Они лечились у разных врачей, тусовались в разных компаниях. Их задерживали разные офицеры полиции.  
– Все они стали причиной чьей-то смерти. Возможно, из-за проблем с алкоголем, – Чандлер поднялся и прошелся вдоль досок, останавливаясь перед каждой, как перед старинной картиной в музее. – Такое не расскажешь кому попало, – он замер перед доской Картера. – У них не было ни семьи, ни тесных связей. Друзья заметили их исчезновение лишь несколько дней спустя. Не было никого, с кем они могли поговорить.  
– Все, что у них было, – это алкоголь, – грустно заключил Бакан.  
– Точно, – внезапно произнес Майлз. – У них были настолько серьезные проблемы с алкоголем, что это даже привело к гибели людей.  
– После чего наши жертвы могли запить еще сильнее, – добавила Райли.  
– По пьяни они могли рассказать что угодно кому угодно, – заметил Манселл. – Я как-то раз так надрался, что сделал три предложения за вечер.  
– Все три были женщинам? – поинтересовался Сандерс, и в него тут же полетела ручка. – Я просто спросил!  
– И все четверо доверились одному и тому же человеку? Какая жалость, что они не записали имя убийцы, – загрустил Бакан.  
Кент скорчил гримасу:  
– Не записали имя..?  
– Ну, при смерти, испуская дыхание, – вклинился Манселл, вгрызаясь в свое печенье. – Вот ты бы что написал?  
Райли шлепнула его по плечу стопкой заметок:  
– Имя любимого человека, идиот.  
– Ну, – пожав плечами, Манселл закинул в рот остаток печенья. – Как вариант. Тогда, может, они не были знакомы с убийцей?  
– Настолько хорошо знакомы, чтобы поделиться ним своей тайной, – указал Чандлер. Вспомнив про рагу, он осторожно помешал его вилкой и с дрожью отвел глаза.  
– Они доверились ему, но при этом даже не знали, как его зовут? – судя по голосу, у Райли оставались сомнения.  
– Кто это мог быть? – Поджав губы, Рэй снова взглянул на доски, краем глаза заметив, что Чандлер сделал то же самое.  
Жертвы знали убийцу – но не знали, как его зовут. Он составлял им компанию над стаканом – и успевал выудить их секрет.  
– Бармен, – одновременно произнесли Майлз и Чандлер.  
Инспектор неуверенно улыбнулся:  
– Если смены совпадают, то жертвы постоянно видели за стойкой одно и то же лицо.  
Рэй вдруг все понял и почувствовал, как по спине пробежала дрожь:  
– Но это значит, что убийца не приходил за ними.  
– Они сами приходили к нему, – мрачно закончил Джо.

– Почему именно «Воронье гнездо»?  
Джо покосился на Майлза. Сержант молчал почти всю дорогу, и тишина казалась настолько густой, что ее можно было резать ножом. Он заговорил, только когда они уже подъезжали к Бэсселл-стрит в сопровождении трех полицейских машин.  
– Мы проверили всех барменов, – продолжал Майлз, словно и не ожидал ответа. – Ничего особенного, все без судимостей. И все же вы сразу сказали, что нам нужно «Воронье гнездо». Почему?  
Джо помедлил, потом решил, что отговорки никогда не были его сильной стороной.  
– Дело в его адресе.  
Майлз склонил голову набок, молча предлагая Джо продолжать.  
– Он сказал мне, что живет рядом, но по официальным документам его квартира находится на другом конце города.  
– Он?  
– Алан Колберт, – Джо вдруг почувствовал, что ему нужно прикрыть уши. Срочно.  
– Он сказал вам, – повторил Майлз. Спокойно. Даже слишком спокойно. Джо подумал, не выпрыгнуть ли из машины, но это испортит костюм, да и возиться потом с отчетами слишком утомительно.  
– Он сказал вам об этом, когда мы были на Бэсселл-стрит?  
Несмотря на оглушительно звенящий в голове сигнал тревоги, Джо честно признался:  
– Нет, возле моего дома.  
– Ясно, – ровно произнес Майлз. – Возле вашего дома.  
Джо кивнул, чувствуя облегчение, что Майлз так спокойно воспринял информацию:  
– После того, как я вас высадил, я поехал домой, – Странно, но это сообщение не вызвало особого счастья на лице сержанта. – Там был Колберт. Он сказал, что живет неподалеку. Спросил, не хочу ли я зайти куда-нибудь выпить. Но, – продолжил Джо с теплым чувством удовлетворения, – мы проверили его адрес по документам, и он вовсе не… Что вы делаете?  
Сержант поднял рук, в которой держал рацию.  
– Сообщаю Райли, чтобы она приняла на себя руководство, – почти небрежно сообщил Майлз. – Потому что мы возвращаемся в участок.  
Джо воззрился на сержанта. Тот не смотрел на него.  
– Что? Но почему? Зачем нам возвращаться в участок?  
– Потому что проще защитить инспектора от убийцы, который его выслеживает, если не позволять инспектору бегать за ним по пятам! – выкрикнул Майлз.  
Как ни странно, Джо почувствовал себя лучше. Хотя и ненамного.  
– Никто… – он запнулся, – никто меня не выслеживает.  
– Он появляется возле вашего дома, пытается вас разговорить…  
– …он не пытался меня разговорить…  
– …все жертвы упоминали о дружелюбном парне, который то и дело оказывался неподалеку, – продолжал Майлз, словно не услышав Джо.  
– Я не вписываюсь в общую схему, – запротестовал Джо. Он старался говорить ровно и рассудительно, но Майлзу всегда отлично удавалось выводить его из равновесия. – Я не его следующая жертва.  
– Нет, вы всего-навсего бегаете за ним следом, нацепив на спину мишень, и прямо-таки напрашиваетесь стать этой следующей жертвой! Вы пытаетесь быть приманкой! – отрезал Майлз.  
– Я не…  
Руль жалобно скрипнул под сжавшимися ладонями сержанта.  
– Знаете, что происходит с приманкой? Я иногда подкармливаю своих карпов живым кормом, гуппи. Знаете, что происходит с этими гуппи? Их разрывают на части и сжирают живьем, пока они еще дергаются!  
Джо вытаращился на сержанта:  
– И вы говорите, что рыбки вас успокаивают?  
– Суть не в этом! Суть в том…  
– Суть в том, что я не его цель.  
Жесткий взгляд Майлза скользнул в его сторону и тут же снова вернулся на дорогу.  
– То есть он просто так появился у вас под дверью?  
– Может, он хотел посмотреть, кто его соперники? Кто за ним охотится? Подразнить нас? – Джо посмотрел на сжавшийся рот сержанта и понял, что тот вспоминает небольшой окровавленный сверток на своем кухонном столе. – Такое уже бывало.  
Майлз расслабил сжавшиеся челюсти.  
– Майлз, я не вписываюсь в общую с другими жертвами схему, – повторил Джо.  
Сержант опустил рацию.  
Джо самокритично усмехнулся:  
– Вы же меня видели. По части выпить я не так уж силен.  
– Это точно, – почти неохотно признал Майлз. – По правде говоря, вы зануда. Манселл, когда напивается, горланит песни, держа ложку как микрофон. Сандерс пытается изображать шотландский акцент. Кента любая фраза веселит так, словно он ничего смешнее в жизни не слышал, а потом он отрубается. Райли сперва начинает флиртовать, а потом раздает затрещины.  
Джо моргнул.  
– О. Как интересно. Наверное, – он почувствовал знакомый зуд в кончиках пальцев и засунул ладони под бедра.  
Секунду оба молчали. Затем Майлз резко выдохнул:  
– И все же вам следовало сказать.  
– В качестве оправдания замечу, что до недавнего времени я не считал его подозреваемым.  
Майлз засунул рацию обратно в подставку. Лицо сержанта больше не казалось высеченным из камня.  
– Хорошо, – проворчал он. – Может, я и правда отреагировал чересчур резко.  
– В самом деле? – спокойно переспросил Джо. – Я как-то не заметил.  
Сержант наградил его впечатляюще сердитым взглядом. Джо вздохнул.  
– Я знаю, о чем вы думаете, Майлз…  
Сержант фыркнул. Джо сделал вид, что не услышал.  
– Вы думаете, что я пытаюсь стать приманкой, потому что отчаянно хочу раскрыть это дело. Или стараюсь выманить убийцу на ринг, – он заметил, как Майлз покачал головой. – Я все логически обдумал, проанализировал и могу сказать точно: я не вписываюсь в схему убийцы.  
Майлз дернул ртом, но ничего не сказал. Он следил за «дворниками», размазывающими струйки дождя по лобовому стеклу.  
– Ладно, – наконец проворчал он. – Думаю, вы в курсе, о чем я думал.  
Он снова замолчал, изучая указатель поворота на Бэсселл-стрит, затем прочистил горло и ворчливо заявил:  
– Но если вы вдруг возьмете и пропадете, я не собираюсь вас искать.  
– Вполне справедливо, – пробормотал Джо и слабо улыбнулся.

Может, на всякий случай приковать его наручниками к машине?  
Объясняя остальным, кто такой Алан Колберт и почему они его ищут, Рэй краем глаза не переставал следить за Чандлером.  
– Ты знал? – прошипела Мег.  
– Нет, – прошипел он в ответ. – Он сказал мне в машине.  
– Рэй, но разве ему следует здесь нахо…  
– Он говорит, что все в порядке.  
Райли недоверчиво на него взглянула.  
– Я пойду с Манселлом и Сандерсом, мы встанем с южного конца улицы. Тебе лучше остаться с ним и Кентом. Если эти двое сбегут, это для нас всех плохо кончится.  
Рэй потрепал ее по щеке:  
– Не будь Джуди такой идеальной…  
– Я бы все равно была для тебя слишком хороша, – Райли подтолкнула его в направлении инспектора. – Иди уже.  
Рэй потрусил к Чандлеру и Кенту.  
– Опять ты?– проворчал у него за спиной Манселл, увидевший Райли.  
– Готовы? – спросил Майлз. Патрульные парами рассыпались по улице, перекрывая проходы.  
Чандлер нахмурился.  
– Разве вы не собирались идти с Райли?  
– Она решила, что ей лучше остаться с Манселлом и Сандерсом…  
– Я тебе говорил! – возопил Манселл. – Я не знал, что она – это он!  
Кент подавил смешок.  
– …на всякий случай, – бодро закончил Майлз.  
Чандлер поднял бровь и молча кивнул.

– Стойте, – внезапно произнес Кент. – А это не… – констебль прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть человека, который, пошатываясь, брел им навстречу.  
Чандлер напрягся, но, вглядевшись, убедился, что это не Колберт. Однако его лицо и в самом деле казалось знакомым.  
– Вилкенс, смотритель, – узнал его Майлз. – С кладбища, где мы нашли Чамберса.  
– Ч-что надо? – Вилкенс икнул и вцепился в фонарный столб. На старике был все тот же комбинезон. – А, да я вас знаю! Хотите найти еще трупов, а? – он захихикал над собственной шуткой.  
Джо деликатно отклонился назад – от смотрителя разило перегаром. Майлз не обратил на это внимания и грозно глянул на Вилкенса:  
– Сколько ты выпил? Ты же не собираешься садиться за руль?  
Смотритель покачнулся на нетвердых ногах.  
– Н-не могу! С-сукин сын… опять з-брал клчи, – он сердито нахмурился. Окаймленные бакенбардами щеки покраснели.  
– Опять? – Джо рискнул сделать шаг вперед. Кент поддержал старика под локоть, но отвернулся, когда тот рыгнул. Майлз вытащил из кармана платок и прикрыл им нос. – Кто забрал ваши ключи?  
Вилкенс махнул в сторону «Вороньего гнезда», едва не зацепив Джо за подбородок.  
– Все вр-мя конфикс… консиф… заб-бирает клчи… Г-ворит, я слшкм пьян, чтб всти, – Вилкенс покачнулся.  
– Кто говорит, что вы слишком пьяны, чтобы вести? – спросил Кент. Со стороны это выглядело как нелепый танец: констебль старался удержать смотрителя в вертикальном положении и при этом отодвинуться подальше от перегара.  
Смотритель снова махнул в направлении «Гнезда», пробормотав нечто, что лучше было не повторять.  
– Бармен? – по-видимому, Джо попал в точку: эмоциональность жестикуляции Вилкенса резко подскочила.  
– Видимо, именно так он и проходит на кладбища, – пробормотал Рэй. – Если все думают, что ты там работаешь, то ты не привлечешь излишнего внимания.  
Джо выпрямился.  
– Майлз, найдите патрульного, пусть присмотрит за Вилкенсом. Кент, вы пойдете со мной.  
– Дождитесь подкрепления, – предостерег Майлз, сверля взглядом смотрителя. Тот прислонился спиной к фонарю и сполз на землю.  
– Перекройте улицу с обеих сторон, – Джо взглянул на Майлза. – Я просто собираюсь с ним поговорить.  
Судя по виду, сержант боролся с искушением оставить Вилкенса и пойти с ними.  
– Это наш свидетель, – добавил Джо.  
Майлз что-то буркнул себе под нос. Он посмотрел на Кента, и тот понимающе кивнул в ответ, добавив загадочное: «Непременно».  
Джо непонимающе нахмурился, но решил воздержаться от вопросов и быстрым шагом двинулся к «Вороньему гнезду». Кент последовал за ним по пятам. Взгляд Майлза буравил спину.

* * *

Они нашли Кента посреди аллеи, окровавленным.  
Они нашли обломки доски со следами крови.  
Они нашли его удостоверение.  
Они нашли след крови, протянувшийся к боковой аллее, к пустому месту рядом с машиной Колберта.  
Вот только они не нашли Джо.  
– Мне так жаль, – бормотал Кент, пока его на каталке вносили в машину «скорой». – Мне показалось, я заметил его. Он кинулся за ним. Я бежал следом. Я не услышал, как он оказался сзади. Я пытался…  
– Хорошо, Эмерсон, – произнес Рэй. – Все будет хорошо.  
И все же когда сержант протянул руку, чтобы потрепать Кента по плечу – здоровому, в котором не было дыры от ножа Колберта, – он обнаружил, что его рука дрожит, и сунул ее в карман.  
– Мне жаль, мне так жаль… – голос Кента затих внутри «скорой», отъехавшей под вой сирены.  
– Господи, – нетвердо произнес Сандерс. – Ну и херня.  
– Я запрошу все записи с камер наблюдения на этой улице, – слабо произнесла Мег. Она глубоко вдохнула, чтобы придать уверенности голосу. – У владельцев бара есть еще один домашний адрес Колберта. Он живет со своей матерью. Она вышла на пенсию чуть больше года назад. Я связалась с лондонским спецназом, и они будут там нас ждать. Мы можем быть на месте через пятнадцать минут.  
– Черт. И что теперь делать? – Манселл следил за удаляющейся «скорой». Он не отрывал взгляда от мигалки, пока та не скрылась за поворотом. – Что, черт возьми, нам теперь делать?  
– Мы отыщем Колберта, – произнес Рэй, сузив глаза, – и мы найдем босса.  
 **  
 _Текущий момент...  
Начало отсчета_**  
 _«Все в порядке. Все будет в порядке…»_  
Контролируя дыхание, Джо вслушивался в монолог вдовы Казенова.  
 _«...потерять дом. А пенсию еще не выплачивают, пока Скотланд-Ярд ведет расследование. Боже, Торбин, что же ты натворил? Никто не хочет говорить…»_  
Он смутно припомнил, как услышал позади шаги и обернулся, как Кент что-то прокричал. Затем испытующий взгляд Колберта – и удар доской по голове. Затем крик Кента. Или свой собственный? Нет, определенно Кента. Кент… Он услышал, как вскрикнул констебль, увидел, как тот упал. Джо замахнулся, и Колберт показался даже уязвленным...  
 _«Я лишь хотел помочь тебе, Джозеф»._  
Джо моргнул, перебирая обрывочные воспоминания. Да, именно это сказал Колберт перед тем, как всадить ему в шею шприц. Потом резко перехватило дыхание. Потом он упал, приземлившись коленями на тротуар и ободрав ладони в попытке сохранить равновесие, а потом… темнота.  
Джо попробовал прочистить горло. Он чувствовал неестественную слабость мышц, чувствовал, как горят заживающие царапины на шее – но больше ничего. Тех слабых звуков, которые он смог выдавить, было недостаточно, чтобы сверху его услышали. Голова раскалывалась. В том месте, куда пришелся удар Колберта, пульсировала глухая боль. Но ни тошноты, ни головокружения – значит, обошлось без сотрясений.  
Руки и ноги казались тяжелыми, словно к ним подвесили груз. Последствие инъекции? Судя по ощущениям, ничего не сломано.  
Он осторожно проверил карманы. Пальто исчезло, но костюм и жилет все еще на нем. В карманах было пусто, но в остальном все казалось нетронутым. Ничего не порвано, но снято, не… расстегнуто. Хорошо. Очень хорошо.  
Мобильный пропал. Впрочем, едва ли ему удалось бы кому-то позвонить с такой глуби… – _Не думай об этом._ Кроме того, если бы свет экрана подсветил окружающую обстановку, сохранять спокойствие стало бы куда сложнее.  
 _«...Джейми ни с кем не хочет разговаривать. Не знаю, что делать с нашим мальчиком…»_  
Монолог наверху все продолжался.  
 _«...Чандлер... новый любимчик в отделе… перешагнул через тебя, чтобы… погубил нас, все разрушил…»_  
У Джо перехватило дыхание. В голове оглушающе прогремел выстрел Казенова. Он заставил себя расслабиться. Грудь поднимается и опускается, вдох и выдох.  
 _«…переедем к маме… больше не могу оставаться в нашем доме…»_  
Правую ногу свело судорогой. Ботинок ударился о стенку раз, другой, третий. Удар отдался в колене. Звук глухой – приглушенный шестью футами почвы.  
 _Нет, нет, нет._  
Джо закрыл глаза. _Забудь про стены,_ велел он себе. Стен нет, они не сжимают, не давят...  
Он резко открыл глаза, хотя едва ли смог бы заметить разницу. Наверху стало тихо. Вдова Казенова ушла.  
Он снова был один.

Сандерс ударил в дверь еще до того, как Рэй досчитал до трех. Треск ломающегося дерева, фонтан щепок, распахнувшаяся от удара дверь, крики.  
– Полиция! Ни с места!  
Сандерса рванули назад, освобождая проход, и в квартиру Колберта ворвались спецназовцы в бронежилетах и касках с автоматами наизготовку. Манселл выкрикнул что-то похожее на боевой клич и тоже кинулся внутрь, за ним Сандерс, затем Рэй. Патрульные, на мгновение замершие у входа, вбежали следом.  
Вообще-то они должны были дождаться, пока помещение не проверит спецназ.  
Рэя словно окатило ледяной волной. В уши ударил сердитый гул множества вентиляторов. От внезапного холода кожа покрылась мурашками.  
Резкие выкрики «Полиция» затихали по мере передвижения людей в бронежилетах из комнаты в комнату. Все было чисто.  
Один из спецназовцев кинул на Рэя мрачный взгляд, проталкиваясь мимо, но не стал его останавливать.  
– Манселл, Сандерс, вы… – Майлз поперхнулся на полуслове, наконец почувствовав смрад.  
– Чувствуете запах? – выдавил Манселл, зажимая нос обеими руками.  
У Рэя заслезились глаза.  
– Здесь кто-то умер, – его сердце тяжело колотилось в груди. Да, здесь кто-то умер – но это точно произошло не вчера. Они не опоздали. Не опоздали.  
Кашляя, он выдернул из кармана очередной платок – он не шутил, когда говорил, что Джуди распихивает их повсюду – и прикрыл нос и рот. Мимо протиснулся к выходу патрульный, которого стошнило, едва он успел вывалиться в разбитую дверь.  
– Я нашел, откуда этот смрад, – из одной из комнат вынырнул Сандерс. Его лицо было смертельно бледным – казалось, побелела даже кожа на бритой голове – но он держался. Констебль кивнул на дверь у себя за спиной.  
Рэй заглянул внутрь и тут же отвернулся. Быстрого взгляда хватило, чтобы в памяти отпечатались мухи и жирные жуки, ковром роящиеся поверх застывшего в кресле трупа, пучки волос, приставшие к обнажившемуся пожелтевшему черепу, костяшки пальцев, сведенные вместе ладони.  
Не было никаких сомнений, что последнее время пенсионное пособие на имя миссис Колберт получала не сама миссис Колберт.  
Манселлу тоже хватило одного взгляда. Зажав рот, он кинулся к выходу вслед за молодым констеблем.  
Рэй плотнее прижал к носу платок и огляделся. Стены покрыты грязью и облупившейся краской, которая когда-то была лимонно-желтой. Джуди собиралась выкрасить в этот цвет новую детскую. Глядя на стены, потускневшие и выцветшие до оттенка мочи, Рэй почувствовал острое желание немедленно позвонить Джуди и потребовать забыть об этой идее.  
– Что угодно, на чем есть почерк Колберта, – проскрежетал сержант. – Мне нужно все: карты, фотографии, заметки. Переверните здесь все вверх дном.  
Никто не задавал вопросов. Никто не жаловался на запах. Рэй заметил, как Финли вытер рот рукавом и глубоко вдохнул перед тем, как снова нырнуть в смрад квартиры. Сандерс опустил руки, которыми зажимал нос, и скрылся в одной из комнат.  
Рэй засунул платок обратно в карман и двинулся в направлении спальни Колберта.

Лучше всех подытожить результаты удалось Манселлу.  
– Вот дерьмо.  
Майлз молча согласился.  
Сандерс нашел в спальне Колберта встроенный чулан, который запирался на замок. Изнутри окна и дверь были забиты досками и покрыты морем заметок, написанных от руки. Рэй невольно вспомнил комнату Потрошителя, где тоже везде были карты и фотографии, даже на потолке. Хотя это сравнение пришлось ему совсем не по душе.  
– Хм, а вот эти имена впервые вижу, – отрывисто указал Мансел. Действительно, над улицами Уайтчапела было нацарапано несколько имен. Манселл вытащил записную книжку, чтобы свериться. Хотя Финли иногда был полным засранцем, заметки он делал идеальные. Правда, никто, кроме него самого, не мог их разобрать.  
– Есть кто-то, кого мы знаем? – спросил Рэй, подсчитывая имена на карте. Их было четырнадцать, включая уже известных им жертв.  
– Баркер, Ли… Нет. Мы никого из них не опрашивали.  
– Этот сукин сын отметил тут своих жертв, – прорычал Сандерс, ткнув пальцем в перчатке на смайлики – кривые, торопливо нарисованные, словно насмехающиеся головки лука.  
– Вестер, Сэйдж… ¬ прочел Рэй.  
– И здесь, – острый взгляд Манселла нашел остальных двоих. – Вот Чамберс… а вот Картер.  
Рэй сощурился.  
– Какие у них были адреса? – он выслушал Манселла и кивнул. – Он отметил их по адресам. Вероятно, заглянул в их права или кредитки. А если он проявлял к ним такую же _заботу_ , как и к смотрителю, не позволяя садиться за руль в пьяном виде, то мог просто забирать ключи и обыскивать машины в поисках информации.  
– Как насчет остальных имен? – Сандерс дернул подбородком в сторону карты.  
– Намеченные жертвы? – мрачно предположил Манселл.  
– Или предыдущие, – Майлз нахмурился. – Позвони Райли, чтобы ехала из больницы прямо сюда и проверила эти имена. Надо обзвонить их и убедиться, что они в порядке. Пусть утром придут в участок.  
Стена была увешана фотографиями Вестера, Сэйджа, Чамберса и Картера, все в естественной обстановке. На некоторых они смеялись, на других спорили. Все фото были сделаны тайком – они явно и не подозревали, что их снимают.  
А еще на стене был Джо.  
Его адрес был обведен на карте красным кружком и тоже снабжен сомнительным украшением в виде смайлика. Несколько заметок об инспекторе, пара газетных вырезок. Еще было фото, на котором он стоит на парковке у полицейского участка. И фото возле А13 ¬– Джо был снят в этом нелепом светоотражающем жилете. И фото, где он прислонился лбом к оконному стеклу. И – о господи – фото, сделанное этим утром, на котором он выходит из дома и выглядит бледным и невыспавшимся.  
Манселл сердито ткнул на фотографию, снятую на парковке:  
– Той ночью он впервые встретил босса. Значит, подонок сразу на него нацелился.  
Рэй уставился на фото.  
 _«Я не собираюсь вас искать.  
– Вполне справедливо». _  
Глаза жгло. Он вспомнил ужас Картера при виде закрытых окон, отрезавших путь на свободу. Вспомнил выражение лица парнишки, когда они уходили. Томми все скреб пол, пытаясь прорыть путь наружу, ломая ногти, пока санитары не запихнули беднягу в смирительную рубашку.  
– Кэп?  
Он посмотрел воспаленными глазами на Манселла и Сандерса. Те чего-то ждали.  
Точно. Теперь он во главе команды.  
– Надо отвезти все это в участок, – хрипло произнес Майлз. – Нас ждет работа.  
 _«Я не собираюсь вас искать.  
– Вполне справедливо».  
_  
 ** _День первый_**  
Джо разбудил запах утренней росы и скользнувший по лбу чуть заметный лучик света.  
Светлое пятнышко – отверстие трубки – заставило его прищуриться. Тело невыносимо болело, мышцы ныли, как после основательной пробежки, и было холодно. Очень холодно. _Переохлаждение_ , подумал он. Так глубоко под землей, без пальто – вполне ожидаемая опас… – _нет, не думай об этом._ Удивительно, что вообще получилось заснуть. Видимо, у простуды, наличие которой он так упорно отрицал, все же были свои плюсы.  
Сверху упала капля воды, попав ему прямо в правый глаз.  
Прищурившись, Джо посмотрел наверх. Капли воды свисали с края трубки, как блестящие прозрачные виноградинки.  
В его затуманенной голове медленно сформировалась идея. Джо осторожно сдвинулся так, чтобы рот оказался прямо под трубкой. Лежать так оказалось неудобно: пришлось склонить голову вправо, до предела вывернув шею и почти прижавшись ухом к плечу. Но его усилия были вознаграждены: капля за каплей вода стекала ему в рот. У нее был слабый металлический привкус. Итак, на трубке осаждается утренняя роса. Если так будет каждое утро, он сможет прожить примерно…  
 _Не думай об этом. Не считай._  
Когда вода перестала капать, Джо облизал губы. Сглотнул. Мышцы горла сократились. Еще раз проверил, не вернулся ли голос, но смог выдавить лишь слабый астматический хрип. Он мог бы иметь такой голос, если бы курил, но одна мысль о пепле, о вони табачного дыма, смолах… какое бы временное облегчение ни предлагал никотин, оно того не стоило.  
Нет уж, спасибо. Лучше чистая, прозрачная водка.  
Из горла вырвался смешок, прозвучавший как сдавленная икота. И двольно болезненный. Джо рассеянно спросил себя, виновата ли в этом простуда или то, что вколол ему Колберт, – что бы ни было в том шприце.  
Колберт. Что у того за план? Джо не был алкоголиком, никого не убивал в состоянии опьянения. Зачем привозить его сюда, на могилу Казенова? Зачем заставлять выслушивать, как вдова проклинает Чандлера и оплакивает покойного мужа? В чем, по мнению Колберта, виноват Джо?  
При мысли о Казенове грудь болезненно сжало. Слова старшего инспектора до сих пор продолжали преследовать его. Тот словно залез в его мысли, пошарил там и вытащил наружу все то, что страшило Джо и в чем он не решался признаться даже самому себе.  
 _«Подумайте об этом».  
«Откуда вы взялись? Из шестидесятых?»  
«Вы анахронизм, Чандлер»._  
Эти комментарии были болезненными – но ведь не настолько, чтобы заставить Джо желать Казенову смерти. Нет, он лишь хотел арестовать его, хотел, чтобы свершилось правосудие, но никогда…  
Джо все еще чувствовал мозги Казенова на своей коже.  
Глаз непроизвольно дернулся.  
 _Не будь идиотом,_ подумал Джо, _на тебе ничего нет. Ни мозг… Ничего._ Вода все смыла. Он просидел в душе, открыв краны на полную мощность, так долго, что когда пришел Майлз, все уже остыло. А когда сержант ушел, содрал с себя костюм, целиком зашвырнул его в мусорную корзину и постарался отмыть все следы разрушенной жизни Казенова. Он тер тело до тех пор, пока кожа кое-где не начала кровоточить, а затем сел на кровать и осознал, что не хочет сдаваться. Майлз был прав: он никогда не станет Ниппером Ридом. Но, возможно, будет достаточно остаться инспектором Джозефом Чандлером.  
И все же иногда он снова ощущал на себе след, оставленный Казеновом, – словно опухоль, медленно разъедающая кожу. По телу словно ползли капли его крови, брызги мозга и костей, окутывая Джо испарениями, смыть которые было невозможно, хоть целую вечность стой под душем.  
Правую ногу опять свело судорогой. Предательская конечность ударилась о доску. Внезапно Джо остро почувствовал, как близко стены.  
 _Расслабь колено. Сделай вдох. Задержи дыхание. Медленно, на счет… нет, просто медленно._  
Джо выдохнул. Мышцы ноги расслабились. Чувство натяжения под правым коленом постепенно сглаживалось, оставляя после себя слабую пульсацию, словно синяк.  
 _Ты контролируешь ситуацию. Ты контролируешь свое тело. Все в порядке. Ты в порядке._  
Напряжение отпустило. Если держать глаза закрытыми, то он почти мог вообразить, что находится в своей квартире, где все знакомо и все лежит на своих местах. Он хотел бы оказаться дома, в знакомой обстановке, ощутить мягкую постель под ноющей спиной.  
Скоро он будет дома.  
Закрыв глаза и стараясь дышать неглубоко, Джо думал о своей квартире, вспоминая, где находится каждый предмет.

_Как он это делает?_  
Рэй стоял перед досками. Где-то там, за ними, скрывался ответ на все вопросы. Он решил прийти пораньше – вдруг на него снизойдет озарение? Но нет. Все, что на него снизошло – это нестерпимое желание выпить кофе.  
Может, если свести глаза к переносице… Черта с два.  
Сержант устало потер подбородок. Щетина начинала колоться. Жаль было тратить время на бритье. Надо было принести бритву в офис, как это сделал Дж…  
– Что мы имеем? ¬– отрывисто спросил Рэй. Он резко повернулся спиной к доскам и приколотым к ним картам.  
– Это был последний по списку, – объявила Мег, устало положив телефонную трубку. – Жив-живехонек. И злой как черт из-за звонка в такую рань. Как и остальные.  
– Отличный будильник, – прокомментировал Финли, опрокидывая в себя третью чашку кофе. – Звонишь и сообщаешь чуваку, что за ним охотился серийный убийца.  
Рэй сурово зыркнул на Финли. Тот, слава богу, заткнулся.  
Правда, ненадолго.  
– Но почему Колберт вообще сцапал босса? Он не пьет… Так ведь? – Манселл оглянулся, но увидел только сердитые взгляды и торопливо опустил глаза. – В общем, мне кажется, Колберт схватил не того парня.  
– А ведь точно, – нахмурилась Мег. – Финли прав, Рэй. Почему Колберт выбрал именно его? Дело явно не только в том, что подвернулась удобная возможность. – Она кивнула на доски с картами и фотографиями Джо. – Колберт сразу же на него нацелился.  
Финли фыркнул и что-то буркнул себе под нос.  
Рэй покачал головой:  
– Не знаю. Судя по тому, что он мне рассказал, они едва перекинулись парой слов. Что бы там ни было, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы привлечь интерес ублюдка.  
Вот только будь он проклят, если знает почему.  
– Как ты думаешь, Бакан с Сандерсом что-нибудь нашли? – с надеждой спросила Мег.  
Рэй пожал плечами. Прошлой ночью, когда они вернулись, он сорвался на Бакана. Может, и зря, но, черт возьми, он не хотел снова выслушивать бред про святых и Римскую империю. Когда он огрызнулся, заметив, что все это не поможет им найти Джо и что пора перестать тратить драгоценное время на ночные страшилки, Бакан захлопнул рот и показался каким-то совсем маленьким.  
Возможно, он… слегка переборщил.  
Он отправил Сандерса вниз помогать Бакану. Может, в конце концов от какой-нибудь пыльной вырезки и будет толк.  
– Полиция еще в квартире Колберта, – Мег явно сомневалась, что ее хозяин собирается туда возвращаться. – Всех тех, кто был в его списке, сейчас собирают в участок под охраной.  
– Ясно, – Рэй оглянулся, подсчитывая, сколько у него людей. Мало. Черт, да сейчас всего отдела будет мало.  
– Мег, вы с Финли займитесь опросом. Я поговорю с Кэролайн, узнаю результаты вскрытия матери Колберта.  
– Думаю, надо еще раз побеседовать с Томми, – предложил Финли. – Трясти его, пока мы не добьемся чего-то вразумительного.  
– Я этим займусь, – тут же отреагировал Рэй.  
– Вскрытие, – напомнила ему Мег.  
Майлз подавил раздраженный вздох:  
– Пусть Санд… Эй, а тебя кто выпустил?  
Мег и Финли рывком обернулись. В дверях стоял – вернее, полустоял, опираясь на косяк – Кент: все еще в своем темно-сером жилете со следами крови, рука подвешена на перевязи из черной ткани. Он походил на мокрую курицу.  
– Ты идиот, – сообщила Мег, аккуратно приобнимая констебля за узкие плечи. – Почему ты не в больнице?  
Рэй скрестил руки на груди, почувствовав укол совести. Он не поехал тогда с Кентом на «скорой» – Мег убедила его, что рана неглубокая. И хотя при виде констебля у него отлегло от сердца, все же перевязь не давала забыть о том, что в их младшем коллеге появилась лишняя дырка.  
– Кент! – Финли сделал вид, что хочет ткнуть его в поврежденное плечо, но вместо этого сжал здоровую руку констебля. – Что, медсестры оказались недостаточно смазливыми?  
Не обращая внимания на подколки, Кент посмотрел в глаза Рэю:  
– Я хотел помочь.  
Рэй выдохнул.  
В карих глазах стояло умоляющее выражение:  
– Пожалуйста. Я могу помочь. Я в порядке. Рана даже не особо глубокая. Нескольких швов хватило, – Кент выглядел так, словно вот-вот разрыдается, а ведь он даже не рядом с парковкой. – Это... Если бы я не… Кэп, _пожалуйста_.  
Рэй сжал губы.  
– Мы с Кентом можем заняться опросами, – предложил Финли. – Если его слегка почистить и напустить с таким лицом на свидетелей, те ему что угодно расскажут! – Заметив взгляд, который кинул на него Кент, он поднял руки. – Просто предложил.  
– Ты сможешь побеседовать с Картером, – добавила Мег. – А я поговорю с Кэролайн, а потом тебе все передам.  
Сержант посмотрел на Мег, затем на Финли с Эмерсоном.  
– Ладно, – уступил он. – Дайте знать, если что-то выясните.  
Эмерсон криво улыбнулся, скривившись, когда Финли двинул его по спине, забыв о перевязи, и прошептал: «Спасибо». Он выглядел так, словно Рэй только что решил все его проблемы.  
Хотел бы он, чтобы это было так просто. 

– Посмотри на него как следует, Томми, – уговаривал Майлз. Он подтолкнул к Картеру глянцевое фото, но парень продолжал таращиться куда-то в стену.  
– Томми, – попробовал привлечь его внимание сержант. – Послушай меня, пожалуйста. Посмотри на картинку. Это был этот человек? Это он тебя похитил? – Рэй старался говорить негромко и мягко, подражая Джо.  
Картер опустил глаза и посмотрел на фото. И заскулил.  
– Детектив, – подал голос Буман. Доктор следил за беседой, стоя у двери. Сегодня смартфон не покидал кармана.  
Рэй кивнул и забрал фото, но Томми продолжал скулить как побитый щенок.  
Сержант почувствовал, как у него внутри что-то сжалось.  
– Прости меня, Томми, – тихо произнес он. – Вот, я убрал ее. Видишь?  
Не поднимая головы, Томми неотрывно смотрел на стол, словно все еще мог видеть лицо на картинке.  
– Ты не поговоришь со мной? – негромко спросил сержант. Только он сам – да еще, возможно, Томми, – услышал, как надломился его голос. – Помнишь Джо? Джозефа? Он приходил сюда со мной раньше. Он хотел помочь тебе, Томми. Помочь найти того, кто с тобой это сделал. Но теперь этот человек похитил и Джо тоже.  
Томми не отрывал глаз от стола. На белом лице в обрамлении всколоченных рыжих кудрей четко выделялись пятнышки веснушек. Рукава смирительной рубашки надежно фиксировали скрещенные руки.  
Вспоминая, как Джо пытался говорить с Томми, Рэй осторожно наклонился над столом. Буман предупреждающе прочистил горло.  
– Ты сейчас в безопасности, Томми, – тихо произнес Рэй. – Ты выбрался. Никто не сможет запереть тебя обратно. Ты меня слышишь? Ты в безопасности. Он больше не сможет забрать тебя.  
Томми даже не моргнул.  
Сержант удрученно откинулся на спинку стула.  
– Он забрал моего друга, Томми, – тихо произнес он. – Джо где-то там, снаружи, и ему нужна наша помощь.  
Ни звука.  
– Ладно, – ссутулившись, пробормотал Майлз. – Если ты что-нибудь вспомнишь и захочешь мне рассказать, доктор Буман знает, как меня найти.  
Он медленно поднялся на ноги, чувствуя облегчение от того, что Томми не смотрит на него. От его взгляда у сержанта внутри что-то рвалось. Он глядел на Томми и боялся, что увидит такую же пустоту на совсем другом лице. Нет, он не хотел смотреть парню в глаза. Больше не хотел.  
Доктор Буман пожал плечами и сочувственно на него посмотрел. Рэй немедленно почувствовал волну раздражения, но взял себя в руки.  
– Если хоть что-то…  
– Он всегда запирал меня обратно…  
Шелестящий голос Томми заставил Рэя остановиться на полуслове. Он обернулся. Картер по-прежнему сидел ссутулившись, низко опустив голову.  
– Я никогда не смогу выбраться, – прошептал парнишка. Он поднял глаза, в которых блестели непролитые слезы. – И он не сможет.  
Несколько секунд Рэй пристально смотрел на Томми, затем резко отвернулся. И стремительно направился к выходу, убеждая самого себя, что вовсе не спасается бегством.

Он хотел бы остаться в медцентре на тот случай, если Томми все же заговорит. Но знал, что его ждут в участке. Его ждут… Слишком много мест, где его ждут.  
Безжизненный и полный ужаса взгляд Картера вызвал у сержанта отчаянное желание достучаться до него. Ведь не все еще потеряно? Томми выбрался из ящика под землей, для него самое страшное было уже позади. Майлз хотел бы последовать совету Финли: схватить Картера за плечи и трясти, пока к тому не вернутся рассудок и здравый смысл. Все кончилось, Томми выжил и был свободен – и неужели вот это оказалось его наградой? Неужели он обречен провести остаток дней в таком состоянии? Джо еще слишком молод, чтобы…  
Тормоза жалобно заскрипели. Он остановился у обочины на той же дороге, где совсем недавно его просил притормозить Джо.  
– Черт побери, – проскрежетал Рэй, уткнувшись лбом в руль. Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, ну это заставило его задуматься о Джо – как тот пытается дышать, запихнутый в тесный гроб, и это с его высоким ростом¬.  
Сержант врезал кулаком по приборной доске. Это помогло, и он врезал еще раз. И еще.  
Пришлось остановиться, когда заныла рука.  
К тому же, зазвонил мобильный.  
– Слушаю, – хрипло произнес Майлз, схватив трубку. Прочистив горло, он постарался придать голосу твердости. – Сержант Майлз на связи.  
– Рэй, это Мег. Я получила протокол от Кэролайн.  
– И что там?  
– Отпечатки пальцев соответствуют тем, что на правах. Шелли Колберт, мать Алана Колберта. Пятьдесят два года. Кэролайн уверена, что смерть миссис Колберт была вызвана естественной причиной. Сердечная недостаточность.  
Сержант поднял бровь.  
– Сердечная недостаточность? В пятьдесят два года?  
– По словам Кэролайн, печень была изъедена циррозом. Миссис Колберт должно было убить одно из двух – или сердце, или печень, вопрос был только в том, что откажет первым.  
– Итак, она была алкоголичкой.  
– Именно так. Кэролайн считает, что смерть наступила от четырех до пяти месяцев назад.  
– Примерно тогда же начались убийства.  
В трубке зашуршала бумага.  
– Вестер… Да, примерно в это время, – Мег помедлила. – То есть спусковым крючком послужила смерть матери.  
Рэй потер лоб. Может, ему все же стоит завести собственную баночку с этой вонючей мазью?  
– Похоже на то. Постарайся выяснить о ней все, что сможешь. Может, у нее была недвижимость, зарегистрированная на девичье имя.  
–А как Томми, что-то сказал?  
Рэй взглянул на собственное растрепанное отражение в зеркале бокового вида.  
– Нет, – отрывисто бросил он и повесил трубку.

Было темно. И тихо.  
Конечно, на такой глубине было тихо.  
И все же Джо повернул голову в сторону трубки и прислушался. Он попытался расслышать… хоть что-нибудь. Что-то, что заглушило бы собственное хриплое дыхание, которое он отчаянно старался держать под контролем. В трубке слышалось странное посвистывание, почти мелодичное, но больше ничего – ни голосов, ни слов печали. Никто не сообщал Казенову, как его не хватает.  
Никто больше не приходил к Торбину Казенову.  
Никто никогда не придет к Джо.  
Он сжался и отодвинулся от трубки. Он больше не хотел слушать. 

– Шелли Колберт, – вслух прочла Мег. – Родила Алана в четырнадцать лет. Отец в свидетельстве не указан. Ее родители присматривали за внуком, пока дочь не закончила школу, а когда ей исполнилось восемнадцать, вышвырнули обоих из дома. Работала уборщицей на фабрике Белфорт, пока те не обанкротились три года назад.  
Рэй стоял у нее за спиной, изучая информацию на мониторе. С фото на него смотрели карие глаза в обрамлении каштановых волос. На вид обычная женщина с улыбкой на губах – как она могла произвести на свет сероглазого монстра?  
– На нее было заведено досье в социальной службе, – указала Мег. – Соседи несколько раз сообщали, что в квартире плачет ребенок, но Алан выглядел нормально, так что дальше этого дело не пошло. Социальные работники уыеряли, что Алан ведет себя «как идеальный ребенок».  
– Идеальный ребенок, – мрачно пробурчал Финли за спиной сержанта.  
– Опрос что-нибудь дал?  
– Никто не замечал слежки, – ответил Кент, устало съежившийся в кресле. – Некоторые узнали в Колберте бармена, который регулярно их обслуживал, но не смогли припомнить, в каком именно баре он работал.  
– А те, кто вспомнил, жутко на него злились, – продолжил Финли. – Они и запомнили-то его только потому, что он отбирал у них ключи от машины. Мол, для их же собственного блага.  
– Говорил им, что просто хочет помочь, – фыркнул Финли.  
– Точно, – пробормотал Рэй, уставившись на доски.  
– Нам не пора… – голос Эмерсона звучал нерешительно. – Нам не порп начинать проверять кладбища?  
Рэй поморщился.  
– У нас тут в Уайтчепеле их три, – сообщил Кенту Манселл. – Большинство жертв были похоронены в других местах. Кроме Чамберса. Остальные раскиданы по всему Лондону.  
– Мы можем проверить те, что здесь, – не сдавался Кент.  
– И откуда начнем? – голос Финли начал повышаться.  
Майлз сердито взглянул на них, и спорщики затихли. Он снова повернулся к экрану.  
– Есть что-то на имя матери? Дом? Квартира?  
– Колберт – это ее девичье имя, но она была замужем четыре раза, – Мег покосилась на Финли.  
– Что?  
Мег покачала головой.  
– Надо проверить несколько имен. Я пока ищу.  
Очень точное описание их текущей ситуации, уныло подумал Рэй.

Странно.  
Хотя Джо едва мог пошевелиться, все тело болело как после напряженной тренировки. Руки и ноги словно одеревенели. Суставы похрустывали при каждом движении.  
 _Спазмы_ , подумал он. При отсутствии движения кровообращение замедляется, и конечности сводит спазмом. Это нормально. Этого следовало ожидать.  
Кончики пальцев зудели. Может, и правда есть такая вещь, как мышечная память. Пальцы помнили, что время начинать ежевечерний обход от стола к столу.  
Сначала стол Манселла. Джо сметает с него обрывки бумаги, которые копятся там весь день, словно Манселл собирается построить гнездо: какие-то обрезки, пестрые листки из глянцевых журналов, красно-белые полоски меню «на вынос», газетные вырезки с размазанными чернилами. Манселл рвет все подряд. Иногда на столе оказывается разорванное фото: клочки чьего-то симпатичного лица и улыбки Финли. Когда Джо находит такие обрывки, он воздерживается от замечаний, если на следующее утро Манселл приходит поздно, с красными глазами и сбившимся галстуком.  
Сандерс… Джо сморщил нос: всюду крошки, пятна от кофе, обертки от конфет. После стола Сандерса Джо зачастую приходится мыть руки. И он никогда, никогда не выкидывает еду после того случая с пирогом.  
Стол Райли обычно чист, но она повсюду оставляет ручки. Джо не знает, откуда она их берет. Ручки, на которых отпечатаны названия компаний, белые ручки с черным колпачком, которые выдают в участке, ручки с рекламой производителей лекарственных препаратов, стянутые со стола у врача. У нее есть кружка для ручек, но она всегда пуста. Джо собирает их и возвращает на место: сперва те, что из участка, затем с названиями компаний, в алфавитном порядке.  
Стол Кента никогда не требует уборки, хотя порой он находит на нем плотно скомканный в шарик лист бумаги, лежащий ровно по центру подложки для писем. Иногда таких шариков два, словно они размножились, терпеливо ожидая своей очереди полететь в мусорную корзину.  
Дольше всего он убирает стол Майлза. Он вовсе не самый захламленный, просто на нем гора самых разных вещей. Неизменная стопка документов, которые нужно будет просмотреть с утра перед тем, как развернуть газету. Раскиданные там и тут фотографии жены и детей ¬словно собственный миниатюрный Стоунхендж. Порой попадаются разрезанные купоны из соседних магазинов, предлагающие два ланча по цене одного или бесплатный кофе при любой покупке. Стикеры с нацарапанными на них заметками – иногда они касаются дела, над которым они работают, иногда нет. Однажды Джо заметил бумажку, на которой Майлз торопливо записал «Купить правильный сыр», несколько раз подчеркнув слово «сыр».  
Он редко находит что-то, что можно выкинуть. Все кажется важным. Обычно он ограничивается тем, что выравнивает бумаги, раскладывает заметки аккуратными стопками, иногда выбрасывает пару картонных стаканчиков из-под кофе.  
Левая рука дрожала, пальцы постукивали по дереву.  
Он снова засунул ладони под бедра.  
Интересно, оставил ли Сандерс на столе еще один пирог «на потом». 

**_День второй_**  
Финли сорвал со стены календарь.  
Кто-то красным маркером перечеркнул на нем два дня. Когда Финли пришел в участок и увидел красные «Х», то молча сграбастал плотный лист бумаги и рванул вниз с такой силой, что не только сорвал сам календарь, но и выдрал из стены доску, на которой тот висел. Вместе с гвоздями.  
У Рэя не хватило духу что-то сказать. Он пришел двумя часами раньше и с тех пор не замечал ничего, кроме белых досок. Те по-прежнему хранили свои секреты.  
– С квартирой на Ричард-стрит полный облом! – объявил Финли. Впрочем, это было понятно и без слов. Он стянул с себя бронежилет, надетый для выезда по очередному адресу из их списка. – Колберта там не было. Говорю вам, он нас дразнит! Десять квартир по всему Уайтчепелу? Да ладно!  
Рэй присел на край стола:  
– Пусто?  
– Даже тараканы не въезжали, – Финли глянул в сторону остальных.  
– Пока ничего, – сообщил сержант.  
Финли в сердцах врезал по столу кулаком, затем прищурился:  
– Эй, а ты домой-то уходил?  
– А ты? – парировал Майлз. – Я уходил, вздремнул на диване…  
Прошлой ночью, вернувшись домой, он проверил, как там Джуди и детвора, чуть приоткрыв дверь в спальню, и почувствовал, как защемило в горле. Потом его всю ночь преследовал сон, в котором он стоял в поле, покрытом ровным ковром травы, и слышал, как кто-то – Джо? Томми? – кричит внизу, под ногами.  
– Как насчет тебя?  
– Комната отдыха, – буркнул Финли. – Предупредил Еву. Не было смысла ехать домой. Ненавижу пробки.  
Повернувшись к доскам, Рэй вычеркнул из списка еще один адрес.  
– Только не красным маркером! – простонал Финли.  
Рэй взял синий. Может, это и выглядело странно – красные штрихи, а затем синий, – но никто не сказал ни слова.

Приступ кашля вырвал его из беспокойного сна.  
Джо скривился: горло как клещами рвали. Он тронул шею, поморщился и уронил руку обратно. Какой смысл об этом волноваться? Он вдохнул через нос и медленно выдохнул через рот. Еще раз проанализировал все, что знал о Колберте, в том числе и то, что было им известно, прежде чем они выяснили, кто убийца.  
Колберт действовал методично, тщательно планируя место захоронения для каждой жертвы. Он умел связать пьяные откровения с фактическими преступлениями. А затем выступал в роли прокурора, судьи и присяжных одновременно.  
Джо устало усмехнулся.  
Как ни странно, из Колберта вышел бы хороший детектив.  
Но похищение Джо нарушило схему. Он-то не сознавался ни в каких преступлениях – ни в пьяном, ни в трезвом виде, и все же Колберт почему-то выбрал его своей жертвой. И быстро раскопал случай с Казеновым. Если общим знаменателем для всех жертв была вина в совершении преступления, значит, Колберт предположил, что Джо виновен в доведении Казенова до самоубийства?  
 _И не слишком ошибся,_ подумал Джо, ощутив комок в горле. Несмотря на тесноту, он провел рукой по лицу. Он до сих пор чувствовал ту слизь, тот запах моз…  
Он сжал кулаки. Нет. Может быть, именно этого и хотел Колберт: сделать так, чтобы его жертв, запертых под землей, свело с ума чувство вины, заставить их кричать и царапать ногтями….  
Его передернуло. Он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Клещи, внезапно стиснувшие грудь, немного ослабли.  
 _Все в порядке. Они найдут тебя. Просто нужно подождать. Подождать еще немного. У них есть вся информация. Они догадаются_.  
Если только они не ошибались с самого начала.  
Его дыхание сбилось. Он вновь проанализировал все факты, которые помнил, затем свою связь с Казеновым.  
Его глаза расширились.  
 _Ох. А вот это совсем не хорошо._

**_День третий_**  
Один, два, три, четы… – вот черт!  
Рэй оттолкнулся от стола и сердито нахмурился, глядя на горку скрепок. Сам того не замечая, он пересчитывал их с того момента, как утром ввалился в участок. Он вытащил их из кружки для скрепок. Рэй не помнил, когда успел обзавестись кружкой для скрепок.  
– Чудно, и что же дальше? – пробормотал сержант, поднимаясь, чтобы поближе взглянуть на доски. Скрестив руки на груди, он нахмурился. Время шло, а их список становился все короче. Осталось всего пять адресов…  
В дверях появились Мег и Эмерсон.  
Он молча вычеркнул два следующих адреса. Осталось три.  
Зазвонил телефон.  
– Сандерс говорит, что тот, что на Харроу, тоже пустышка, – Финли шмякнул трубку обратно с такой силой, что Рэй удивился, как это она не сломалась. – Соседи ни разу не видели, чтобы кто-то входил или выходил.  
Не сказав ни слова, Рэй вычеркнул еще один адрес.  
– Осталось только два? – выдохнула Мег. – Найдем ли мы его там?  
– Колберт прячется, – Рэй не сводил взгляда с оставшихся адресов. – Но у него заканчиваются норы. Мы загоняем его в угол.  
¬– Думаете, босс с ним? – с надеждой спросил Финли.  
Рэй не ответил. Манселл, скорее всего, и сам знал ответ.  
Раз уж хороших новостей не было, Финли намеревался их придумать:  
– Может, Колберт перепугался и сбежал из Лондона.  
– И забрал босса с собой? – нерешительно предположила Мег, изучая оставшиеся адреса на карте.  
– А босса, ну… – Манселл отчаянно попытался что-то придумать. – А босса он отпустил.  
Попытка не удалась. Сдавшись, констебль плюхнулся на свое место.  
– Здесь нет никакой логики, – чуть слышно сказал Эмерсон. С тех пор, как констебль раньше времени выписался из больницы вопреки советам врачей, он постоянно выглядел усталым. Рэй получил отчет, в котором Кента протащили за несоблюдение рекомендаций медицинского персонала. Он оставил отчет для Джо на его столе, ровно по центру подставки для письма.  
– Мы все проверили – на боссе никаких протоколов, даже ни единого штрафа за нарушение ПДД, – судя по голосу, Кент колебался между восхищением и отчаянием. – Ничего.  
– Да у него диплом длиннее, чем биография, – пожаловался Финли. – Ничего, что могло бы привлечь внимание Колберта.  
Рэя передернуло. Что сказал бы Джо, узнав, что его жизнь препарируют таким вот образом? Они сунули нос в его дела, рылись в его биографии, но это практически ничего им не дало. Если только… он поглядел на доски, на лица, и почувствовал, как упало сердце.  
– Если только мы не ошиблись с мотивом, – вслух произнес Майлз. Это прозвучало как предательство. – Возможно, мы были неправы. Насчет Колберта и пьяниц.  
У него за спиной воцарилось оглушенное молчание.  
Мег громко втянула воздух:  
– Рэй, мы не можем быть в этом уверены.  
Он с силой ткнул в каждое фото по очереди.  
– Вестер, Чамберс, Сэйдж, Картер и вот теперь… – Фото Джо не было – никто не решился его повесить. Вместо этого на доске появился прямоугольник с подписью «Босс». – Мы все согласились, что Колберт планировал похитить его, может быть, не так скоро – но он следил за ним. Почему? Босс не пьет, никогда не садился за руль нетрезвым. Мы все в этом уверены, ведь так?  
– Он как-то отчитал меня за то, что я криво припарковался, – внес свой вклад Финли. – А еще за то, что я не включил поворотник, когда мы гнались за Стюартом, в прошлом месяце.  
Рэй криво усмехнулся. После этого Джо больше не садился в машину к Манселлу. После этого, а еще после того, как он обнаружил у того на заднем сиденье забытый кем-то чулок.  
– Итак, Джо Чандлер следит за безопасностью на дороге и соблюдает ПДД.  
– Но это не означает, что он не вписывается в схему, – мягко сказала Мег. – Если… Господи, кэп, ты уверен?  
 _«– Если вы возьмете и пропадете, я не собираюсь вас искать.  
– Вполне справедливо»_.  
Рэй сглотнул.  
– Да, – с трудом произнес он. – Я думаю, нам надо допустить, что все это время мы могли идти по ложному следу.  
Финли выругался:  
– Нам придется начать все сначала. Он у Колберта уже больше сорока часов. Этот ублюдок уже мог засунуть его…  
– Заткнись! – прошипела Мег, и одновременно стул Кента резко скрипнул по полу.  
– И-извините, – пробормотал Эмерсон и, не дожидаясь ответа, выскочил из комнаты.  
Рэй вздохнул.  
– Черт, – поник Финли. – Я не хотел…  
Мег поднялась со стула, но Рэй поднял руку.  
– Поднимите еще раз все дела жертв и... и Джо. Изучите, что у них общего. Что угодно.  
– Кент… – нерешительно произнесла Мег.  
– Я схожу за ним, – решительно заявил Рэй. Но чувствовал он себя далеко не так уверенно, как хотел бы.

Стены тряхнуло.  
Джо открыл воспаленные глаза. Темно. Воды на трубке нет – значит, еще не утро.  
Доски снова вздрогнули.  
Кто-то появился наверху?  
– Эй! – прохрипел Джо. Хотя исчезли клещи, что тисками сжимали горло, все же во рту пересохло от жажды и начинающейся лихорадки. Он прижал сухие как пергамент ладони к доскам и почувствовал вибрацию. Земля над ним подрагивала.  
Джо изо всех сил заколотил по стенке. Вибрация исчезла. Он всмотрелся в трубку, но, как и прежде, ничего не смог разглядеть в крошечное отверстие. Джо снова поднял руки, но уже после пары ударов устало уронил их обратно. Казалось, они налиты свинцом.  
 _«...уже почти на месте...»_  
Джо попытался вновь поднести ладонь к стене. Он… он просто не мог. Рука с глухим стуком упала обратно. В ушах звенело. Но стены вновь задрожали. Сверху слой за слоем снимали грунт. Вскоре он расслышал слова… и застыл.  
 _«Все хорошо, Джозеф. Скоро я помогу тебе…»_

Странное дело, но на парковке никого не оказалось. Не было Эмерсона и в туалете. Рэй знал, что тот не мог уехать домой: желтый скутер все еще был здесь. К тому же, это ведь _Эмерсон_ , ради всего святого. Он бы оставался спать прямо на полу в участке, если бы не Мег, которая не забывала о руке в перевязи.  
Не обнаружив Кента ни в одном из привычных мест, Майлз неохотно спустился по пыльным ступеням в архив Бакана. Констебль мог обнаружиться внизу с тем же успехом, что и в любом другом месте.  
Бакан вытребовал под свой архив здоровенный кусок подвала. Сержант видел, в каком состоянии были эти комнаты до того, как здесь воцарился рипперолог. И хотя Бакан несколько недель усиленно систематизировал, сортировал и группировал досье и папки за последние двести лет, Рэй не замечал изменений в лучшую сторону. Скорее, наоборот.  
Вдоль длинного коридора выстроились ряды нагроможденных друг на друга коробок. Одни перекрывали двери и проходы, через другие приходилось перешагивать. Сержант поджал губы. Он не мог понять, как Джо вообще может сюда спускаться, если от одного вида черствого печенья на столе Сандерса он готов бежать за шваброй.  
– …а еще был случай с герцогом Йоркским, у которого был любимый камердинер. Когда тот, по всей видимости, скончался во сне, герцог приказал похоронить его…  
Рэй застонал. Прекрасно. Бакан опять за свое. В последние дни он почти не появлялся наверху, но все же умудрялся находить себе слушателей.  
– …обнаружили его живым. Спасенный первым делом попросил глоток доброго эля, чтобы промочить спекшиеся губы. – Зашуршала бумага. – А еще был великий Гарри Гудини, обладавший магическими способностями. В одном из его сценических номеров Гудини хоронили заживо. Он дважды исполнил этот номер и выжил. Тоже дважды.  
Откуда-то из-за стены донесся слабый голос Кента:  
– То есть… Все они выжили. И потом они были в порядке?  
– Да. В полном порядке. Бывали даже случаи, когда святые добровольно предлагали похоронить их заживо в качестве жертвы. Например, святой Оран, друид, обращенный в христианство, предложил пожертвовать жизнью, чтобы помочь завершить возведение часовни.  
¬ – И он выжил?  
– Д-да… Ах, да, да. Согласно легенде, его несколько раз извлекали наружу и каждый раз обнаруживали живым. Часовня была построена и, думаю, стоит и по сей день. – Снова раздался шорох. – Вот эта часовня.  
– Хорошо… Это хорошо, – в этот раз голос Эмерсона прозвучал увереннее.  
– Так что, как вы видите, Кент, беспокоиться действительно не о чем. Наш отважный руководитель с честью выйдет из этого испытания. Возможно, он войдет в историю тем, что попросит пинту пива, когда его найдут.  
Эмерсон издал смешок, отдаленно похожий на всхлип:  
– Он не то чтобы любитель выпить. – Пауза. – Хотя он пьет чай. Много чая. В основном, травяного.  
– Ну что ж, тогда, возможно, следует держать наготове кружку заваренного ромашкового чая? Уверен, что такой настой отлично промочит пересохшее горло инспектора, когда мы его разыщем.  
Рэй прислонился к чистому участку стены и сунул руки в карманы. И можно добавить меда, подумал он, потому что уж теперь-то инспектор точно простыл.  
– Э-э… Я был… – промямлил Эмерсон, выйдя из комнаты и наткнувшись на Рэя.  
– Мег понадобится помощь, чтобы просмотреть все материалы, – перебил его Рэй. – Где твоя перевязь?  
– В кармане.  
– Тогда надень ее, прежде чем остальные увидят тебя без нее, иначе так просто не отделаешься, – посоветовал сержант. Он бледно улыбнулся, увидев выражение лица Кента. – Что? Нам нужны все ресурсы, которые у нас есть. Так что вперед.  
Констебль кивнул. Его лицо исказилось, словно он боролся с нахлынувшими эмоциями. К его чести, он сумел совладать с собой и двинулся наверх.  
Рэй собирался последовать за ним, но услышал за стеной шарканье и шорох бумаги. Он вздохнул и вошел в загроможденную комнатушку.  
– О. Я могу вам чем-то помочь, детектив?  
Бакана с головы до ног покрывала пыль, осевшая и на сером жилете, и на ботинках. Казалось, что на него напал мешок с мукой.  
– Ничем, – Рэй переступил с ноги на ногу. – Я искал Кента.  
– А-а, тогда я боюсь, что он только что ушел, – Бакан снял очки. – Но я думаю, вам это уже известно.  
– Я думал, ты почти не смог найти исторических данных, – почти обвиняюще бросил сержант. – Во всяком случае, так мне казалось.  
Бакан пожал плечами, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом:  
– Нет, я так ничего особо и не обнаружил. Не так-то много информации о преступлениях с преждевременными погребениями.  
– Значит, все эти истории, которые ты только что…  
– Я лгал. Я говорил неправду, – Бакана явно смутило это признание. Он поерзал на стуле. – Я знаю, что Джо не любит, когда говорят неправду, особенно когда он ведет расследование, но, принимая во внимание обстоятельства, я подумал, что небольшая туманность в нашем случае будет простительна.  
– Ясно, – Рэй так и подозревал, и все же внутри у него словно образовался кусок льда. – Значит, все это была ложь?  
Бакан устало улыбнулся.  
– Не совсем. Гарри Гудини в самом деле дважды хоронили. Хотя при первой попытке выполнить этот номер он чуть не погиб. – Он заговорил быстрее, вновь вернувшись в привычную роль лектора. – А святой Оран действительно предложил себя в качестве жертвы и пережил несколько погребений.  
– Это уже что-то, – хмыкнул Рэй.  
– Увы, в ряде легенд говорится, что его могилу несколько раз вскрывали, чтобы спросить его, что он видел, а когда он отвечал, что не видел ничего, его вновь погребали, пока, наконец, не решили, что он упокоился, а душа его спасена. И тогда над его могилой была построена часовня. Но я подумал, что лучше опустить этот момент до…  
– Минуту, – медленно произнес Майлз. – Еще раз. Это был святой Од…  
– Святой Оран, – поправил Бакан, напомнив сержанту его учителя из второго класса. Рэй подавил желание сердито зыркнуть на Бакана.  
– Разбираешься в книгах?  
– Прошу прощения? – Бакан в самом деле выглядел оскорбленным.  
Рэй отмахнулся:  
– Литература. Художественная. Как, например…. – он напряг память. – Клайв Льюис. Толстой.  
Бакан потер подбородок, затем смущенно хмыкнул:  
– О. Ну, я … Я в основном читаю о реальных преступлениях, ну, знаете, отчеты, а не художественную…  
Еще бы. Рэй схватил со стола пыльный лист бумаги, игнорируя негодующий писк Бакана, и торопливо нацарапал на обратной стороне цитаты – настолько подробно, насколько смог вспомнить, затем перекинул листок Бакану.  
– Попробуй выяснить, откуда это и что это значит.  
– Но эти фразы даже не закончены, – запротестовал Бакан.  
– Эти фразы убийца цитировал нашей единственной выжившей жертве. Мне необходимо знать, что они означают.  
Бакан выпрямился на стуле.  
–Я могу поискать по ключевым словам и… – Он сжал листок в ладонях. – Я позвоню вам, когда что-то выясню.  
Рэй помедлил. Он поморщился про себя, зная, что пожалеет о своих словах, как только их произнесет:  
– Просто принеси результаты наверх.  
Бакан удивленно взглянул на него:  
– Прошу прощения?  
Рэй пожал плечами.  
– Когда что-то найдешь, поднимись наверх. Дай нам знать.  
Нижняя губа Бакана задрожала, глаза просияли.  
– Определенно. Да, я так и поступлю. Не волнуйтесь. Я подниму все…  
Рэй не стал дожидаться конца монолога. Он уже стремительно шел к выходу, спотыкаясь о чертовы коробки, сжав челюсти. В голове водоворотом кружились мысли.  
Судя по всему, это и есть приступ просветления.  
Да поможет им всем господь.

Прохладная вода освежила пересохшее горло.  
Джо закашлялся, но снова покорно открыл рот, когда по губам требовательно постучало горлышко бутылки. Он пил. Медленно. Тихий голос где-то на краю сознания напоминал ему, что если выпить слишком много, ему станет плохо. Чуть теплая – видимо, давно налитая в бутылку, – вода ¬смягчила сухое как песок горло.  
Чья-то рука под шеей помогла ему сесть, но напряглась, когда Джо попытался открыть глаза. Он понял намек.  
– Все слишком поспешно, но мы справимся…  
Голос раздался где-то совсем рядом, и Джо вздрогнул. Лицо обдало горячим дыханием. Он согнул и разогнул пальцы, проверяя их силу. Дрожат. Попытался сжать кулаки, но ладони тут же бессильно раскрылись. Чем бы его ни напичкал Колберт, препарат не спешил выходить из организма.  
– Я знаю, что тебе нужно. Я знаю, что тебе поможет…  
Солнечные лучи ласково грели кожу, свежий воздух охладил проступившую на лице испарину. Должно быть, сейчас утро. Под ним что-то твердое и теплое от жара его собственного тела. Значит, он все еще в гробу, только крышка открыта. То самое, что в слезах описывал Томми Картер. Джо почувствовал себя Танталом. Еще один глоток – и бутылка исчезла. Он чуть сдвинулся – было неуютно ощущать массивную фигуру бармена так близко.  
Он постарался не передернуться, когда рука на шее сжалась сильнее.  
– Ты теплый, – заметил Колберт. В голосе звучало любопытство. – Остальные были холодными. – От его дыхания пахло гнилыми яблоками и солью. – Ты раскаялся? В этом все дело? Что ты видел?  
Джо осторожно приоткрыл рот. Рука на шее никак не отреагировала, и он рискнул ответить:  
– Я простужен.  
Услышав недоверчивый смешок, он почти улыбнулся.  
– Значит, ты не сожалеешь, – казалось, Колберт огорчен.  
– Не сожалею о чем? – хрипло спросил Джо. Что-то шевельнулось в глубине сознания. «Сожалею? Видел что?» Он напрягся, почувствовав, что Колберт опускает его вниз, попытался сесть и задохнулся, когда его толкнули обратно в гро… нет, в ящик.  
– Я не могу помочь тебе, пока ты сам этого не скажешь, – прорычал Колберт, вновь обдав его горячим дыханием. Его тон словно придал силы действиям. В затылке запульсировала боль, и Джо почувствовал медный запах крови – видимо, от удара снова раскрылась рана за ухом.  
– Не скажу что? – выдавил Джо, но крышка захлопнулась, прежде чем Колберт ему ответил – если вообще ответил.  
Металл скрипнул о дерево – трубка вернулась на свое место. Он снова почувствовал, как вздрогнули стенки, и услышал стук падающей земли.  
Теперь, в темноте, Джо позволил себе передернуться. Он открыл глаза. Темно, лучи солнца больше не просвечивают красным веки.  
 _Шлёп. Шлёп. Шлёп._  
Так вот что они слышали, подумал Джо, снова запихивая под себя руки. Это тот звук, что они слышали, снова и снова? Или только Томми смог пережить его несколько раз?  
Стены перестали вибрировать. Стук комьев о доски прекратился. Странно, что никто не заметил, как яму снова и снова раскапывают и вновь наполняют землей. На это должно уходить несколько часов – с ночи до рассвета. Он вспомнил смотрителя. Так просто спрятаться за комбинезоном и грузовиком с надписью «кладбище». И кто заметит, что указано не то кладбище?  
Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, провел языком по нижней губе, собирая остатки влаги. До утра должно хватить.  
Темнота вокруг пульсировала. Нет, это только его воображение. Он всмотрелся во мрак перед собой, и стены начали отступать. Правое колено расслабилось. Зажатые под бедрами руки больше не зудели, не тянулись отстукивать секунды.  
– Ну что ж, – прошептал Джо. – Что же ты хочешь от меня услышать, Алан Колберт?

**_День четвертый_**  
– Рэй, я не думаю…  
– Стоит попробовать, – отрезал сержант, сворачивая на дорогу, ведущую к «Браску». – Если мы были неправы насчет мотивов Колберта, то могли ошибаться и насчет Томми. Возможно, Колберт отпустил его, рассчитывая позже сцапать обратно. Томми все время повторял, что тот за ним вернется. Может, парень и прав.  
Или Рэю просто хотелось надеяться, что в бреде Томми больше смысла, чем думают все остальные.  
– Кэп, – голос Мег звучал невыносимо понимающе, – он знает, чего ожидать. Я уверена, он знает, что мы его ищем. С ним все будет в порядке.  
Бессмысленно притворяться, что он не понимает, о чем речь. Рэй тяжело вздохнул. Мег не стала давить на него. Негромко пожелав удачи, она повесила трубку.  
На дороге было пустынно – ни одной машины, кроме его собственной. Никто не направлялся в «Браск». Или из «Браска».  
Он сжал руки на руле.  
«Это в последний раз», – отчаянно подумал Рэй. Последний раз он посещает подобное заведение. Больше Колберт никого сюда не отправит.  
Он выбрался из машины и взглянул на здание впереди – длинное, но приземистое, темным силуэтом впечатавшееся в светлеющее небо. Облака сгустились так сильно, что сквозь них едва пробивался рассвет.  
«В последний раз», – подумал он. – «В последний раз».  
Внезапный крик прервал мысль сержанта, и он резко повернулся, ища источник суматохи.  
А когда нашел, то сорвался с места, позабыв про распахнутую дверь машины.  
Сержант даже не заметил, как взлетел по склону холма. Он задыхался, колени болели, мышцы ног жгло – но он ничего не замечал. Его взгляд был прикован к маленькой фигурке в открытом окне третьего этажа.  
Он был слишком далеко – и все же знал, кто это.  
– Томми! – Рэй задохнулся на полуслове, увидев, как фигура в белом рванулась вперед, на секунду – самую долгую секунду в жизни сержанта – словно зависла в воздухе, а затем упала.  
Глухой удар, который за этим последовал, казалось, раздался не на вершине холма, а у него в груди.  
– Он как-то выскользнул во время утреннего обхода… Окно в кабинете доктора Серка… – запинаясь, бормотал побелевший Буман. После бега на лице доктора проступила обильная испарина. Он упал на траву рядом с Томми и судорожно втянул воздух.  
Картер лежал неподвижно, словно изломанная марионетка.  
– Он кричал, что-то говорил им… Не слушал санитаров. Я был на другом конце здания, бежал… Бежал так быстро, как мог, но… – Буман провел рукой по плечам и шее Картера и ссутулился. Не было смысла спрашивать: Рэй уже знал ответ.  
– Что… – он не узнал свой собственный голос. – Что сказал Томми?  
Буман перевернул тело, хотя было и так ясно, что это бессмысленно.  
– Он сказал, что вспомнил слова. Что он сделал это. Что был неправ и сожалеет, – Буман покачал головой. – Потом я услышал, как он говорит, что свободен… А потом он прыгнул.  
Он повернул Томми лицом вверх. Рэй сделал шаг назад, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Он резко отвернулся и отступил еще на шаг, не в силах смотреть на застывшую улыбку.

_Свет. Утро. Трубка. Вода._  
Джо с трудом сдвинулся так, чтобы вновь оказаться под трубкой, и до предела наклонил голову вправо. Шея затекла и болела, но он не двигался так долго, как только мог, боясь потерять хоть каплю росы. Ее было недостаточно – на самом деле, едва хватило бы, чтобы наполнить рюмку, но придется этим обойтись, пока его не найдет команда или пока не вернется Колберт.  
Ноги дрожали. Даже это легкое усилие его вымотало. Левую ногу свело свирепой судорогой, и Джо упустил последние капли воды. Они упали на щеку под правым глазом и стекли вниз, словно слезы.  
Он почувствовал дрожь в горле. Нет, сейчас паника была бы контрпродуктивна и помешала бы справиться с ситуацией. Джо уставился на доску над собой – дверь, которую нельзя открыть. Он мог дотронуться до гладкой древесины. Крышки над Сэйджем и Вестером – в них застряли клочки кожи и обломки ногтей. Костяшки их пальцев были содраны до костей. Ногтей почти не осталось.  
Происходило ли это постепенно, или их накрыл внезапный порыв страха, а затем – безумие?  
Нет.  
Джо вновь засунул под себя руки. Он сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, представляя, как воздух покидает его тело, проходит через горло и выходит наружу, забирая с собой вибрацию, что гудит под кожей.  
 _Еще раз. Вдохнуть. Затем выдохнуть. Медленно. Осторожно._  
Крик Томми выдернул Джо из транса. С таким трудом выстроенное спокойствие вдребезги разбилось. Он почувствовал, что задыхается, в ушах зазвенело. Это лишь воображение, ему только мерещатся крики, заполнившие гро… камеру.  
Они найдут его. Найдут до того, как он докатится до…  
Джо сглотнул. Горло будто набили битым стеклом. Он засунул руки поглубже под бедра и закрыл глаза. Он не хотел даже представлять себе, что видит крышку – дразнящую, сводящую с ума. 

Когда Колберт вернулся, он повторил свой вопрос. Джо ничего не ответил. Он не мог. Стенки горла словно склеились.  
– Неужели ты ничему не научился на собственном опыте? – печально спросил Колберт. – Ты не раскаялся? Ты не сожалеешь?  
«Сожалеешь»? Джо нахмурился. Он попытался связать слова вместе, но смысл ускользал.  
К губам снова прижали бутылку, и он пил – кашлял, но пил.  
– Ты горишь. Не как остальные. Они плачут, умоляют – а ты нет, – заметил Колберт. – Твои демоны не испугали тебя?  
«Я жил со своими демонами всю жизнь», – как в тумане подумал Джо. Он позволил голове бессильно склониться вперед, будто теряя сознание. Нужно беречь силы.  
– Может быть, еще один раз, – решил Колберт. – Подольше. Чтобы ты увидел, что весь этот блеск, вся эта роскошь прикрывают преступления старые, всем привычные, не только не наказуемые, но торжествующие и изукрашенные всею тою прелестью, которую только могут придумать люди.  
Колберт приложил ладонь к его лицу. Джо передернуло, но он постарался сдержаться.  
– Но все хорошо, – прошептал Колберт. – Все хорошо. Оставайся в ящике, мальчик. Ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, когда я тебя выпущу.  
Джо склонил голову набок, прислушиваясь. Колберт говорил с отсутствующей интонацией, более высоким голосом. Это был уже не Алан. «Хорошим мальчиком»? Возможно, отец или мать? Когда Алан был ребенком?  
Колберт переключился на Льюиса. Теперь его голос звучал грубее, резче. Другая личность. Старше, более властная. Родитель? Нет, определенно кто-то, кого он боялся.  
Джо знал стихи, которые цитировал Колберт. Алан декламировал без пауз, почти без интонации, словно читал с листа. Словно кто-то повторял ему эти слова снова и снова.  
Значит, он не это хотел услышать от своих жертв. Томми Картер ошибся. Он пытался вспомнить слова, и это свело его с ума.  
Для Алана Колберта нет правильного ответа.  
– Теперь ты понимаешь? – прошептал Колберт.  
Джо поднял голову и открыл глаза.  
– Прекрасно понимаю.  
Размахнувшись так, что едва не вывихнул плечо, он врезал Колберту кулаком.  
Колберт рухнул набок. Джо рванулся вверх, почувствовав, как подкашиваются ноги. Лестница, которую Колберт прислонил к краю ямы, была невероятно далеко. Сосновые доски скользили под пальцами, по боковинам струйками стекала грязь.  
Джо успел добраться до верхней перекладины, когда снизу взревел Колберт. Вскочив на ноги, он сграбастал его за лодыжку и дернул к себе. Джо съехал вниз по лестнице, сосчитав подбородком перекладины. Во рту появился вкус крови.  
Он застонал, обнаружив, что снова лежит в гробу, а над ним возвышается Колберт. Сейчас Алан казался абсолютно другим человеком.  
– Почему? Почему? – не то прокричал, не то прорыдал Колберт, брызжа слюной. На покрасневшей шее канатами напряглись мышцы, когда он замахнулся полупустой бутылкой. – Я это делаю ради тебя! Все это ради тебя!  
Удар кулаком по скуле, второй. Джо поднял руки, пытаясь прикрыться. «Ранения при самообороне», – пронеслось в голове при виде в очередной раз приближающегося кулака. – «Кэролайн найдет на моем теле ранения при самообороне».  
Он снова сделал выпад – его лучший хук слева, когда-то рывком отбросивший назад голову Джимми Крэя.  
Колберт резко нагнулся вперед, нависнув над Джо. Его глаза пылали.  
– Я думал, ты не такой! Я думал, ты увидел!  
Бутылка описала в воздухе дугу. Джо знал, что не переживет этого удара, хотя это была всего лишь бутылка. Вскинув руки, чтобы защитить лицо, он выпалил:  
– Ты не узнаешь, что я видел, если убьешь меня!  
Бутылка замерла в миллиметре от виска.  
Колберт уставился на Джо так, будто пытался заглянуть ему внутрь, увидеть его секреты.  
– Я знал! – выдохнул Колберт. Его глаза просияли. Он опустил руку с бутылкой. – Ты раскаялся. Ты и вправду что-то видел.  
Джо встретил его взгляд. Затем демонстративно отвернулся.  
Взбешенный его молчанием, Колберт упал на колени, сжав руки на горле Джо, и отчаянно потряс, так что его голова тряпкой мотнулась из стороны в сторону. Джо безучастно смотрел вверх, на вечернее небо далеко вверху над ямой, и это, казалось, взъярило Алана еще сильнее.  
Никакой воды перед тем, как над ним вновь захлопнулась крышка. Оно и к лучшему – он не был уверен, что смог бы сделать хоть глоток.

**_День пятый_**  
В обед Финли швырнул вниз телефонную трубку, ничего не добившись от седьмого свидетеля подряд, смел со стола на пол свой карри и вылетел за дверь. Кент молча наклонился и все поднял. Сандерс отложил в сторону недоеденный сэндвич.  
Мег вышла вслед за Финли. Они вернулись почти сразу – губы сжаты, на лице решимость ¬– и продолжили обзванивать свидетелей.  
Остаток сэндвича был забыт, но Рэй заметил, как Финли слегка ткнул Сандерса в плечо, затем похлопал Кента по спине.  
Рэй не сказал ни слова. Он просто стоял перед досками, ожидая, пока фрагменты головоломки сложатся в единую картину и обретут смысл. 

– Неужели ты не скажешь мне, что видел? – Колберт почти что умолял.  
Джо торопливо глотал теплую воду из бутылки, зная, что скоро ее отберут. Настроение Колберта постоянно менялось, и, хотя игнорировать его казалось неразумным, Джо знал, что любопытство заставит Алана возвращаться снова и снова. А он выиграет время и, может, поймет, что нужно ответить.  
– Почему ты не понимаешь, что я пытаюсь помочь тебе? – печально спросил Колберт.  
Джо промолчал. 

В службу спасения позвонил перепуганный мужчина. Он заявил, что видел человека на фотографии, которую раздавали полицейские. Он указал место – это было неподалеку от предпоследнего адреса в их списке. Затем потребовал вознаграждение.  
Рэй выпрыгнул из машины еще до того, как она остановилась. За спиной ругался Манселл, торопливо выпутываясь из ремня безопасности.  
– Где он? – резко спросил Майлз, натягивая бронежилет. Чертова штука никак не хотела надеваться, но Джуди никогда его не простит, если он оставит жилет в машине.  
Молодой констебль, пылающий азартом погони, указал в направлении блока из нескольких домиков, вокруг которого стратегически рассыпались спецназовцы, застывшие в ожидании.  
– Мы перекрыли улицы. Его заметили, когда он пытался войти внутрь, но он как-то увидел нас. Ну да он далеко не уйдет, – самоуверенно заявил юнец.  
Рэй втянул воздух.  
– Слушай. Как тебя – Мик, правильно? Колберт нужен нам живым, ты меня понял? Живым.  
– Конечно, сэр, – констебль кивнул. Слишком быстро. Майлзу это не понравилось.  
Но тут вдалеке раздался крик. Охота началась. 

В ушах еще звенел стук земли по крышке. Невыносимый стук потока падающих комьев, засыпающих его камеру.  
Доски заскрипели.  
Он осторожно ощупал стены вокруг себя, дрожащими пальцами прикоснулся к трубке. Дерево слегка искривилось. Грунт слишком сильно давил на тонкую древесину.  
Доска под пальцами казалась мягкой, податливой. Он сделал глубокий вдох. Если его не убьет жажда, то раздавит земля, которая проломит стены.  
Его скрутил болезненный приступ кашля. Отдышавшись, Джо выпрямился и уставился на то место, где была трубка. Интересно, видели ли остальные те же созвездия? Светились ли они так же ярко? Видели ли они созвездие Дракона, или их глаза были слишком плотно сжаты, чтобы его представить? Знали ли они, чего требует Колберт, или сдавались, как он говорил?  
Положив дрожащую руку на грудь, он медленно вдохнул. Вдох и выдох. Вдох и выдох. Медленно. Плавно. Он подождет. Потянет время в ожидании следующего шанса с Колбертом. Дождется своей команды.  
Если ему повезет, то времени хватит.

Рэй чувствовал, как взгляд Кента сверлит им спины. Они договорились, что он поедет с командой, но останется снаружи. Компромисс. Кент согласился. Лучше ждать у машины, чем в участке. Рэй коротко кивнул ему и последовал за Мег и парой патрульных.  
Улица выглядела совсем по-деревенски: приземистые домики, покосившиеся заборчики, выкрашенные белой краской. Все заливал жутковатый лунный свет.  
Мег, на лице которой читалось крайнее внимание, шла следом за вооруженными офицерами. Странно было видеть ее в бронежилете – казалось, ей тяжело двигаться. И все же она не колеблясь заглянула за угол, в аллею. И бронежилет ничуть не помешал ей сорваться с места, когда раздался выстрел.  
 _«Перестрелка! Внимание: перестрелка!»_  
Голос, кричащий по рации, был Рэю незнаком. Он поднял глаза и увидел вспышку света. Еще выстрелы.  
 _«У нас раненый! Повторяю…»_  
Патрульные рванули с места. Рэй не отставал. Подстегнутые выстрелами, спецназовцы мчались в направлении вспышек света.  
Рэй заметил Сандерса, который привалился к стене, чтобы не упасть. Рядом с одним из спецназовцев стоял констебль, сжав пистолет в бессильно повисшей руке. Он смотрел на…  
Чувствуя, как горят ноги, Рэй кинулся вперед. За ним, задыхаясь, спешила Мег.  
Финли уже стоял на коленях и орал на человека, которого пытался поднять с земли.  
Нет. _Нет._  
– Говори, ты, больной ублюдок! – выкрикнул Финли в пустое лицо. – Куда ты его дел? Где он?  
– М-мне… Мне жаль, – это был тот самый молодой констебль. – Я увидел блеск металла, я подумал, клянусь, я подумал, это пистолет, и я указал на него нашим…В наших листовках было сказано, что это серийный убийца!  
– У него был нож, – прорычал Сандерс. – Ты что, отличить не мог? Это был просто чертов _нож для фруктов!_  
Констебль – Мик – выглядел так, будто его вот-вот вырвет.  
– Рэй, – Мег, стоявшая на коленях рядом с Колбертом, подняла голову. Ее рот был в крови. Мег пыталась реанимировать человека, который получил пулю в грудь. Две пули. – Он мертв.  
Один из полицейских вытащил рацию.  
– Подозреваемый мертв, – кратко доложил он и повернулся к Рэю с непроницаемым лицом. Он почти не моргал.  
– Мне жаль, сэр. Мне сообщили, что подозреваемый вооружен. Я реагировал сообразно обстоятельствам. При необходимости вы можете потребовать проведения расследования сегодняшнего…  
Финли поднялся на ноги.  
– _Бля!_ – он крутанулся на каблуках и пнул валявшуюся рядом пустую бутылку, которая отлетела в сторону, врезалась в забор и разлетелась звоном осколков.  
Мик дернулся. Даже спецназовец поморщился.  
– Черт. И что теперь? – обреченно пробормотал Сандерс.  
Рэй взглянул вниз, на Колберта. Тот не ответил. 

**_День шестой_**  
Джо сонно моргнул. Было все так же темно. Тело онемело. Затекшие руки и ноги кололо как иголками. Малоприятное ощущение, но боль хотя бы позволяла отвлечься и не думать ни о чем другом.  
Интересно, насколько разозлился Колберт, когда он снова отказался говорить. В какой-то момент Джо показалось, что тот вот-вот его ударит.  
В воздухе чувствовался слабый затхлый запах. Углекислый газ, подумал Джо. Он тяжелее кислорода. Он взглянул вверх, на трубку.  
 _А вот это,_ подумал он, закрывая глаза, _это может стать проблемой._

– Воскрешение! – Бакан суетливо прошмыгнул в дверь. Он по-прежнему смахивал на пыльное и заплесневелое привидение. Кент поспешно отодвинулся.  
Рэй стиснул зубы. Слишком рано для такого испытания. К тому же Бакан едва ли не подпрыгивал на месте, хотя по слухам две ночи подряд не вылезал из своих архивов.  
Сержант вздохнул. Да, он просил Бакана подняться наверх, но только не сейчас. Не сейчас, когда Финли с Сандерсом были готовы крушить мебель, Кент выглядел так, словно вот-вот сорвется в истерику, а Мег, кажется, боролась с искушением придушить Эдварда.  
– Бакан, – рыкнул Рэй.  
– Я нашел! Потребовалось некоторое время, потому что не все слова были в правильном порядке, но когда я… Что случилось? – Бакан, наконец, обратил внимание на выражение лиц команды и растерянно опустился на стул.  
– Ох, – слабо произнес он. – Дело… дело в Джо? Он...  
– Колберт мертв, – прорычал Финли. – Мы не успели узнать, где ублюдок держит босса.  
Бакан взглянул вниз, на бумаги, которые держал в руках. Его энтузиазм улетучился, как газ из воздушного шарика.  
– П-понятно.  
Рэй вздохнул.  
– Что ты нашел?  
– Эти цитаты, – Бакан воспрял духом, но его шаг потерял былую легкость. Он обошел все столы, раздавая копии – ну конечно же, он сделал копии. – Все из разных текстов, но большинство толкований сходится в том, что все они касаются воскрешения. Перерождения.  
– О чем это он? – Финли прищурился, разглядывая распечатки, которые Бакан практически впихнул ему в руки. – Что это?  
– Рэй попросил меня помочь ему…  
Сержант ощетинился:  
– Постой…  
– Его? _Ты?_ – выпалил Сандерс.  
– Конечно, будучи членом коман…  
– Эй, я просто попросил тебя поискать…  
Резкий свист Мег заставил всех умолкнуть.  
– Если вы не против, – напряженно произнесла она, не отрывая глаз от экрана, – я тут пытаюсь отследить живых родственников Колберта. Или хотите, чтобы Бакан этим занялся?  
Это сразу положило конец разговорам.

Что-то скреблось в стенку.  
Джо с трудом приоткрыл глаза. Только темнота, как всегда.  
 _Скрип, скрип, скрип…_  
– Эй? – прошептал Джо. То есть попытался прошептать. Он хотел бы закричать, но горло еще саднило от железной хватки Колберта. Губы пересохли и, казалось, вот-вот растрескаются в кровь.  
 _Скрип, скрип, скрип…_  
Джо стукнул по доске.  
Царапание прекратилось. Прошло несколько секунд.  
 _Скрип, скрип, скрип…_  
Слева послышался новый тихий звук. Словно кто-то что-то грыз.  
Справа что-то царапало доски.  
Джо дернулся, не в силах ничего с собой поделать. Он заколотил руками и ногами по стенкам.  
Тишина.  
 _Это нормально,_ подумал Джо, тяжело дыша. В почве обитает множество …  
Он сглотнул.  
 _Это нормально. Вполне нормально. Спокойствие. Сохраняй спокойствие. Контролируй сознание. Соберись с мыслями._  
Он судорожно вздохнул и постучал костяшками пальцев по стенам, докуда смог дотянуться. Ниже пришлось стучать носками ботинок. Закончив, он снова вытянулся, анализируя данные по Колберту на воображаемой доске. Его пальцы слегка дернулись, словно собираясь писать.  
Он не обращал внимания на возобновившееся тихое царапанье.  
 _Скрип, скрип, скрип…_

– Ну что?  
Рэй знал, что нервно вышагивает взад-вперед у Мег за спиной. Знал, что это заразно: Финли то и дело приподнимался с места, чтобы заглянуть ей через плечо. Сандерс прекратил нервно хрустеть чипсами. Бакан все перекладывал и перекладывал документы, словно пытаясь расположить их в определенном порядке. Эмерсон примостился на краю стула и выглядел так, будто готов в любой момент сорваться с места.  
– Погодите, погодите, – пробормотала Мег. Работать с такой аудиторией за спиной было для нее непривычно, и она несколько раз промахнулась мимо нужной клавиши, сердито взглянув на Кента, который потянулся было помочь.  
– Ты никогда раньше не печатала так медленно, – пожаловался Финли. Сандерс шикнул на него, и Манселл умолк.  
Рэй сжал кулаки и снова их разжал, когда Мег наконец нашла родителей Шелли Колберт. Барбара Колберт преподавала в общеобразовательной средней школе в Эддинге на протяжении двадцати четырех лет. Генри Колберт…  
– Пастор в Эддингской церкви Пресвятого сердца Господня, – прочла Мег. – Даже умер прямо во время проповеди. Естественные причины, ничего подозрительного. – Она оглянулась. – Ты эту информацию искал? Генри не стало, когда Алану было десять. Мальчика не было рядом с…  
– Нет-нет, дело не в Алане, – пробормотал Рэй. Он едва успевал следить за стремительным потоком собственных мыслей, связки между фактами выстраивались быстрее, чем он успевал их озвучить. Так вот что чувствовал Джо? Поэтому он должен был считать, раскладывать, упорядочивать – чтобы укротить мозг, готовый разлететься на части?  
– Шелли Колберт выгнали из дома, когда ей было восемнадцать. Ее семья была на редкость строгой и благочестивой, – Рэй снова начал расхаживать взад-вперед. Это помогало распутывать клубок мыслей. – Возможно, она продолжала во все это верить и могла воспитывать сына в том же духе.  
Бакан с умным видом кивнул и открыл было рот – но заметил взгляд Рэя, громко сглотнул и, слава богу, промолчал.  
– Вы думаете, что всё это – его способ… обращаться к Богу? – с сомнением уточнил Финли. – Я не нашел в его комнате ничего, связанного с религией.  
– Труп Шелли сидел в кресле, ладони сложены вместе, – напомнил Майлз.  
– Словно в молитве, – Сандерс сглотнул, вспомнив комнату, где они нашли мать Колберта. – Думаете, это сделал ее сынок, или она сама так уселась перед смертью?  
Мег пролистала свои заметки.  
– Кэролайн обнаружила переломы костей обоих запястий, повреждения тазобедренных и коленных суставов. Участки цианоза на задней поверхности бедер и спины указывают на скопление крови. Она умерла лежа, и ее переместили уже после смерти. – Она протянула Рэю заметки. – Это сделал Алан.  
Майлз повернулся к Манселлу и Кенту.  
– Свидетели, которых вы опросили – все они вспомнили одну и ту же фразу, которую повторял Колберт.  
Финли нахмурился. Кент сдвинул брови, но тут же широко раскрыл глаза.  
– Что он хотел помочь, – Кент вопросительно взглянул на Финли. Тот согласно кивнул.  
– О, – выдохнул Бакан.  
Рэй сжал зубы.  
– Точно. Плюс возможное насилие в детстве, и все эти рассуждения про Лазаря…  
– На самом деле, – не преминул вставить Бакан, – ни в одной из цитат не упоминается….  
Рэй повысил голос:  
– И слова Томми Картера, который говорил, что его закрывали снова и снова…  
– Этот святой! – Кент ткнул в сторону Бакана. – Который… Про которого ты мне говорил. С часовней.  
– Святой Оран, – Бакан цапнул ручку со стола Мег, не заметив ее сердитого взгляда, и постучал ей по подбородку. – Примерно 500-й – 523-й год от Рождества Христова. Друид, обратившийся в христианство. Он позволил похоронить себя заживо в надежде, что это поможет закончить возведение часовни, которую неведомые силы разрушали каждую ночь. У Орана было видение, в котором ему открылось, что самопожертвование позволит его душе попасть в рай. На следующий день его замуровали в стене, но впоследствии в ходе строительства обнаружили, что он еще жив.  
– Он что, сам предложил? – переспросил Финли.  
– Заткнись и слушай, – прошипел Кент.  
Рэй стиснул зубы.  
– Бакан…  
Эд прочистил горло:  
– Кхм, да, так вот, они несколько раз вскрывали его склеп и каждый раз спрашивали, что он видел, на что он отвечал: «Ничего», и тогда его вновь замуровывали. Это повторялось снова и снова, пока, наконец… – он покосился на Кента и торопливо отвел глаза. – И наконец они выстроили часовню, веря, что душа Орана нашла покой в раю, – бодрым голосом закончил он.  
Мег поджала губы:  
– Не уверена, что в легенде говорится именно…  
– Неважно, – торопливо перебил Рэй, пока никто не заметил панику на лице Бакана. – Если Колберт слышал эту легенду от матери или отца, то в его помутненном сознании она могла запомниться как случай воскрешения.  
Финли понял. И выругался:  
– То есть дело было вообще не в пьяницах.  
– Он пытался спасти грешников, – Рэй сузил глаза. – Он думал, что помогает своим жертвам, хороня их заживо, выкапывая и снова закапывая, пока не решал, что теперь они спасены.  
– Господи Иисусе, – выдохнула Мег. – То есть он не наказывал их. Он в самом деле верил, что помогает им.  
– А это значит, – продолжил Рэй, чувствуя, как возвращается надежда, – мы можем понять, где он зарыл нашего босса.

Джо услышал в трубке отдаленный шум.  
Открыв глаза – когда он успел их закрыть? – он вгляделся в узкое отверстие.  
В глаз упала капля.  
Он сморгнул ее и снова взглянул вверх. Еще одна капля.  
Рокочущий шум повторился, в этот раз чуть громче.  
Запах озона, запах влажной травы. Джо сглотнул. Он знал, что это за запах.  
В трубке блеснула вспышка света, наверху слова отдаленно прогрохотало. Вниз сорвалась очередная капля.  
Джо сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие. Наверху зашумел дождь. 

Сверкнула молния, и Рэй вскинул голову. Комнату осветила вспышка света. Затем еще одна.  
– Черт, – пробормотал Сандерс.  
– Неужели опять дождь? – в голосе Кента сквозило отчаяние.  
– Продолжайте искать, – приказал Рэй. – Все дела, с которыми он работал, все жалобы, все случаи со смертельным исходом. Мне нужно все.  
Прогрохотал гром. По стеклу забарабанили капли.  
– Хватит таращиться в окна! – рыкнул сержант. – Вы не туда смотрите!  
Но он и сам то и дело косился на потоки воды, текущие по стеклу. Желудок свело. Бакан заламывал руки вместо того, чтобы помогать Эмерсону, и это тоже действовало на нервы.  
Он заметил, как Финли повернул голову.  
– Я сказал, хватит таращиться!  
– Нашла, – напряженно произнесла Мег. – Сразу после случая с Потрошителем. Незначительная бытовая ссора. Мужа убили в тюрьме. Его брат обвинил Джо, заявил, что погибший вообще не должен был оказаться за решеткой.  
– Я тоже нашел, – объявил Финли. – Бухгалтер. Умер в тюрьме после ареста.  
– У меня тоже есть случай, – сообщил Кент.  
– Нельзя сказать, что он обзавелся кучей друзей после того, как пришел в участок, а? – пробормотал Сандерс.  
«Нет, обзавелся», – свирепо подумал Майлз, торопливо просматривая свои файлы.  
– Он детектив, а не работник социальной службы, – отрезала Мег. Она указала на свой компьютер. – Но мы уже подняли море дел.  
– Это должно быть какое-то дело, ответственность за которое, по мнению Колберта, лежала бы на Джо, – буркнул Финли. – Кто-то, погибший… – он застонал. – Я нашел еще одно.  
– Их слишком много, – сокрушено произнес Кент. – Чем дольше мы будем искать, тем больше найдем.  
Рэй опустил голову, чтобы не видеть окон, но по-прежнему слышал, как капли бешено барабанят по стеклу.  
– Мы все делаем не так, – отрывисто сказал он. – Колберт нацелился на босса с первой встречи. Он тут же нашел какую-то информацию, которая вписалась в его схему. Что-то, что он обнаружил в первую очередь.  
– У него не было доступа в нашу систему, – добавил Кент. – Все, что у него было, – это Интернет, газеты, какие-то большие дела, что-то…  
Рэй застыл.  
– Стойте, – произнес сержант. ¬– Я знаю, где он.

Постепенно вода начала просачиваться и сквозь доски.  
Джо сковало странное спокойствие. Он чувствовал, как одежда жадно впитывает ледяную воду. Правая рука всплыла, покачиваясь на поверхности.  
Казалось, это все происходит не с ним. Может, все дело в жажде. Или в голоде. Он не был уверен. Или в простуде? Как бы то ни было, его охватила некая отрешенность. Он словно наблюдал со стороны, как немеет от холода тело, как промокшая одежда липнет к ледяной коже.  
По трубке стекал ручеек воды, но он больше не испытывал жажды. Скоро вода перекроет единственный приток кислорода.  
Он подумал о Вестере и Сэйдже. Когда их нашли, их тела были изогнуты в неестественном положении, ногти сломаны, а доски исцарапаны. Он вспомнил раздувшийся труп Чамберса. Все они в последние секунды рвались на свободу .  
Он… Он не хотел, чтобы его нашли в таком виде.  
Вода была обжигающе холодной. Он переплел окоченевшие пальцы в замок на животе и почувствовал, как тело начинают сводить судороги. Руки и ноги подергивались, расплескивая воду, отказываясь ему подчиняться – даже сейчас.  
Джо глубоко вдохнул. Воздух пах влажной травой и землей. Не самое плохое ощущение для последних мгновений жизни. Он… ему не было страшно. Он знал, что должен быть испуган, но в конечном итоге был ли в этом смысл? Еще один вдох – дышать становилось тяжелее – и Джо закрыл глаза.  
Вода поднималась все выше, заполняя остатки пространства. Журчание и плеск капель раздавались все громче и громче.  
Когда вода поднялась вровень с его ушами, Джо снова открыл глаза. 

К тому времени, как они добрались до кладбища, полицейские уже прочесывали ряды между могилами. Лучи фонарей едва виднелись за стеной дождя. Проклятье, они слишком долго искали!  
– Вперед! – проорал Майлз, перекрикивая шум. – Вдова сказала, что могила где-то наверху!  
Ответа не последовало. Все молча расхватали лопаты и фонари, позабыв про дождевики.  
Поднимаясь по склону холма, Рэй задыхался. Грудь сдавило. Что, если они ошиблись? Что, если надо было брать дело Финли? Или Кента? Какого хрена проклятый дождь никак не прекратится?  
Ноги увязали в пропитанной влагой земле, его мутило. Сыро, везде слишком сыро. Где же она? Где…  
– Нашел! – пронзительно выкрикнул Эмерсон почти женским голосом. Финли не стал его дразнить. И Сандерс тоже. Они просто кинулись наверх, следом за Кентом, и начали копать.  
Когда Рэй подбежал к ним, они уже углубились в землю по щиколотку, лопата за лопатой выбрасывая грунт наверх. Мег светила им фонарем. Рядом дрожал не знакомый ему констебль, держа зонтик над торчащей из земли трубкой. Ее-то и заметил Кент.  
– Босс, босс! – проорал в отверстие Манселл. – Вы нас слышите? Вы что-нибудь слышите? Кент, слышишь что-нибудь?  
Тот отрицательно потряс головой. Его челка промокла и мокрыми прядями прилипла ко лбу, забытая перевязь болталась на локте. Он снова с силой вогнал в землю лопату. Мокрая грязь протестующе чавкнула.  
Яма была уже глубиной по колено – и по-прежнему ничего. Рэй хотел спрыгнуть вниз, но там не было места. Он мог только смотреть, как растет с краю куча земли, как яма становится все глубже – но все еще не видно гроба. Никакого чертова гроба.  
Незнакомый констебль перегнулся через край, с любопытством заглядывая вниз.  
– Зонт! – отрывисто скомандовала Мег. Зонт моментально вернулся на свое место над трубкой.  
– Может, просто закрыть чем-то отверстие? – промямлил его держатель.  
– Нет! – рявкнул Эмерсон. Его словно подменили. – Тогда он не сможет дышать!  
– Где медики? – отрывисто спросил Рэй. Кто-то из патрульных пробормотал, что бригада уже выехала.  
Наконец лопата Сандерса обо что-то ударилась.  
– Есть! – Финли упал на колени, разгребая землю руками, словно собака. Эмерсон и Сандерс последовали его примеру.  
Рэй чувствовал, как неистово колотится в груди сердце. Они ведь уже должны что-то слышать?  
Финли выдрал трубку и отшвырнул ее в сторону.  
Они уже должны были что-то услышать! Разве они не должны уже что-то услышать?  
– Почти готово, – выкрикнул Финли. – Я вижу крышку!  
– Сандерс, вылезай, им нужно место, – подала голос Мег.  
– Я вижу замок! – крикнул Кент, разрывая грязь вдоль края ящика.  
– Давай откроем тут, – Финли сдвинулся, почти оседлав гроб. – Ухватил? Осторожнее с плечом, парень. На счет «три». Один, два… Три!  
Крышка тяжело, словно нехотя распахнулась.  
Луч фонаря Мег дрогнул.  
Эмерсон зажал рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
Рэй упал на колени.  
Сандерс пробормотал что-то, похожее на молитву.  
Погруженный в воду, инспектор лежал, сложив руки на груди и закрыв глаза, словно во сне.  
Зонт выпал из рук констебля.  
– Ох, кэп, – Мег положила руку Майлзу на плечо.  
Рэй не мог дышать. По лицу потоком текла вода. Он смотрел и смотрел, не в силах отвернуться. Грудь сдавило так, что сердце готово было выпрыгнуть наружу.  
– Вытащите… – прохрипел он, – Вытащите его оттуда.  
Не замечая, что стоят в воде, Финли и Эмерсон опустились на колени. Финли втянул в себя воздух, подсунул руку под плечи инспектора и приподнял его.  
Джо открыл глаза и закашлялся. Изо рта хлынула вода.  
– Черт! – Манселл дернулся назад и с плеском сел прямо в воду. Эмерсон нырнул вперед и подхватил инспектора, прежде чем тот упал обратно.  
Рэй не помнил, как оказался внизу. Он стоял на горящих от боли коленях и поддерживал Джо под плечи. Эмерсон что-то бормотал, а может, это был Финли, неважно. Промокший насквозь, Джо бессильно висел между ними и хрипло кашлял, уткнувшись Майлзу в плечо.  
– Ну, тихо, тихо, – Рэй выудил из кармана платок и всунул его в руки Джо. Тот всем телом оперся на сержанта, зайдясь в очередном приступе кашля.  
Он безучастно взглянул на платок у себя в руках.  
Рэй почувствовал, как внутри все похолодело от ужаса.  
– Сэр? – Эмерсон наклонился и заглянул Джо в лицо.  
Смаргивая с ресниц воду, текущую по волосам и заливающую пылающее лицо, Джо прохрипел:  
– Сколько у вас вообще этих платков, Майлз?  
Брюки сержанта промокли насквозь, ботинки были безнадежно испорчены, колени ныли, а боль в спине на следующий день обещала быть просто адской.  
Но он все смеялся и смеялся, чувствуя такую легкость, словно это его только что вытащили из воды. Он изо всех стиснул Чандлера (кажется, тот сдавленно пискнул) и похлопал его по спине. Джо продолжал кашлять, отплевываясь водой, где-то над плечом сержанта. Рэю было все равно. Он и не знал, что может так широко улыбаться.  
– Давайте-ка вытащим вас отсюда, – хрипло произнес он. – Неужто вам не хватает здравого смысла, чтобы не сидеть под дождем?  
Джо слабо улыбнулся.  
– Я могу идти. Я могу идти, – пробормотал он. Естественно, его никто не слушал. Финли поднял его наверх, в руки Сандерса. Рэй помог выкарабкаться Эмерсону, который тут же ухватил Джо под локоть. Мег подхватила инспектора под руку с другой стороны.  
– Врачи там внизу, – сообщил Кент ковыляющему между ними Джо. – Хотите чаю? У меня в машине есть чай, сэр. Ромашковый…  
Рэй стоял в пустом гробу по щиколотку в дождевой воде и улыбался как дурак.  
– Ты похож на идиота, – ухмыльнулся Финли, наклонившись над ямой и протягивая Рэю руку.  
– Заткнись, – весело отозвался сержант. Он еще раз взглянул на гроб. Интересно, позволит ли начальство его забрать? Отличный костер получится. Сандерс пожарит на нем сосиски. И может, им удастся уговорить Джуди, чтобы она приготовила…  
Его глаза остановились на крышке, все еще откинутой наверх, прилипшей к сырой стене ямы. Несмотря на темноту, он разглядел ее внутреннюю поверхность.  
Его улыбка угасла.

_Один «би-ип», два «би-ип», три «би-ип»…_  
Джо открыл глаза и моргнул. Белые стены.  
Он зажмурился, затем снова открыл глаза.  
Стены никуда не исчезли.  
Или он в больнице, или у Томми Картера скоро появится сосед по палате.  
В памяти все путалось. В какие-то моменты он был уверен, что его освободили из его темницы, а иногда готов был поклясться, что все еще чувствует, как вода поднимается выше и выше, закрывает уши, заливает рот. Он помнил, как дразняще повеял свежий воздух, и сразу за этим – мучительную боль, когда он выкашливал воду из легких. Помнил, как дрожали колени, пока он спускался по скользкому склону. Помнил «скорую». В некотором роде. Помнил, как его усадили внутрь, мягко упрашивая сидеть спокойно, глубоко вдохнуть, последить глазами за лучом фонарика. Помнил безумную жажду, только маленький глоток, сэр, осторожно, еще горячий…  
Кашель. Он помнил жестокий кашель, сгибавший его пополам, до рези в желудке, до слез в глазах.  
Крики. Много криков. На нем чьи-то руки, очень много рук, откидывают его назад, поднимают ноги. Маска. Он протянул руку, пытаясь ухватить мелькающие картинки, задержать их, чтобы понять, что происходит; кажется, он почувствовал, как кто-то крепко сжал его руку. Кажется, он слышал голос Майлза.  
Кажется, он слышал выкрик «Он не дышит!»  
Потом пустота.  
Может, это все бред? Последняя попытка сознания ухватиться за реальность, которую можно хоть как-то вынести?  
Эта мысль заставила его нахмуриться.  
Затем его внимание привлек закрепленный на сгибе локтя катетер. Под носом была пропущена канюля, из которой лилась струя прохладного воздуха. Воздух на вкус казался чуть металлическим и сушил горло.  
Над ним, на капельнице, был закреплен пакет с прозрачной жидкостью, уже полупустой. Он с неприязнью окинул глазами капельницу и отходящую от нее трубку, конец которой впивался в его руку – в его тело. Кардиомонитор с одной стороны и пульсоксиметр с другой попискивали в унисон – симфония дыхания и сердцебиения.  
Значит, больница.  
Кардиомонитор запищал чаще.  
 _Глубокий вдох. Закрыть глаза. Открыть глаза._  
– Джо?  
Он повернулся в направлении хриплого голоса, но разглядел лишь расплывчатую фигуру на пороге. Врачи предупредили, что может пройти несколько дней, пока глаза вновь не привыкнут к свету после стольких дней, проведенных в полной темноте.  
– Майлз?  
Фигура у двери не ответила, и он сощурился еще сильнее.  
– Коммандер, – Джо попробовал выпрямиться. Кровать была чуть наклонена, видимо, чтобы ему легче было дышать. На ребра все еще давил невидимый груз, мешая вдохнуть полной грудью.  
– Нет-нет, расслабься. – Резкость все никак не наводилась, но теперь Джо различал униформу, медали, пристальный взгляд темных глаз. Посетитель все еще стоял на пороге, словно раздумывая, войти или нет. – Просто зашел проверить, как у тебя дела.  
– Я в порядке, сэр.  
Джо огляделся. На тумбочке стоял металлический термос – наверное, Кента. Он смутно вспомнил, как ему в руку совали чашку, пока он сидел в карете «скорой», завернутый в оранжевый плед. Чашка была теплой на ощупь. Она помогала отвлечься от толпы, роившейся вокруг, давившей своим весом. До тех пор, пока он не попытался сделать глоток и не согнулся в приступе сильнейшего кашля.  
Он рискнул сделать глубокий вдох. На этот раз получилось. Это обнадеживало.  
– На самом деле я полагаю, что меня утром выпишут.  
– Странно, – сухо заметил Андерсон. – Мне сообщили, что тебя выпишут самое раннее через три дня. Что-то там насчет пневмонии?  
Джо мысленно поморщился.  
– Ну… Да, вероятно.  
Коммандер вздохнул.  
Джо разгладил шершавое одеяло, укрывавшее ноги. Ему выдали два, но он все равно никак не мог согреться.  
– Колберта уже задержали? – от одной мысли об убийце, который может сейчас где-то выбирать очередного кандидата на спасение, пальцы обожгло нестерпимым зудом, потянуло собрать каждую ворсинку с одеяла.  
Андерсон чуть помедлил с ответом. Казалось, он готов был шагнуть назад в коридор, но вместо этого принял решение и, наконец, вошел внутрь.  
– Колберт мертв.  
– О.  
Он не чувствовал жалости к Алану. И ненависти тоже. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал.  
– Твоя команда все выяснила. Они загнали Колберта в угол, но тот был убит, когда попытался вытащить нож.  
– О, – Джо не смог придумать, что еще ответить.  
– Если бы ты меня слушал, всего этого не случилось бы. Я мог бы предложить тебе не один влиятельный пост.  
– Мне хорошо на моем месте, сэр, – самокритически улыбнулся Джо.  
Андерсон фыркнул. Ответ его явно не впечатлил.  
– Я не забыл, как твой сержант оскорбил меня на церемонии, знаешь ли, – раздраженно сообщил коммандер. – Вот так отказаться от награды, при всех?  
Джо сдержал улыбку. Он до сих пор иногда прокручивал в памяти ту сцену, словно головоломку, и она неизменно его поражала.  
– В наши планы никогда не входило оставить тебя на позиции инспектора, Джо. А этот твой рипперолог, засевший в подвале? Которого даже как-то подозревали в убийстве! – Андерсон презрительно фыркнул. – О чем ты вообще думал?  
Джо предпочел не отвечать.  
– Твоя команда нарушила протокол в ходе налета на дом Колберта, привлекла половину сотрудников на дежурстве к прочесыванию кладбищ, позвонила вдове Казенова посреди ночи. Мы все еще получаем жалобы по поводу непрестанных звонков свидетелям, уже не говоря о рапортах относительно твоего ручного историка, захватившего подвальное помещение, а также ненадлежащей утилизации пищевых…  
Коммандер покосился в сторону коридора и сжал губы. Очевидно, борясь с желанием озвучить весь перечень жалоб, решил Джо и напрягся, готовясь выступить в защиту своих людей.  
Андерсон устало вздохнул:  
– У тебя хорошая команда, Джо.  
Джо расслабился. И улыбнулся. Внутри поднималась теплая волна. Ему не пришлось придумывать ответ – он пришел сам собой:  
– Да, у меня хорошая команда. 

Где-то рядом шелестели страницы. Джо снова открыл глаза и смотрел в потолок, вслушиваясь в легкий сухой шорох бумаги, пока окутавший его рой мрачных образов окончательно не рассеялся. Когда перестало казаться, что он заперт в чужом теле, Джо повернул голову. Полная свобода движений все еще продолжала удивлять.  
– Привет, Эд.  
Бакан подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Его лицо просветлело.  
– Добрый вечер, Джо! Вы меня узнаете? Да, они упоминали, что вы сохранили рассудок… –услышав собственные слова, Бакан виновато сморщился и начал изучать что-то невероятно увлекательное у себя под ногами. – Я имею в виду… Хорошо, замечательно!  
Джо поморщился.  
– Да… Хорошо, – он огляделся. Ему выделили отдельную палату, но иногда у него возникало чувство, что она слишком…  
– Что вы читаете? – торопливо поинтересовался Джо, прежде чем это чувство успело прочно угнездиться внутри.  
Бакан обрадованно вскинулся.  
– О, это крайне увлекательная книга об Уэстпортских убийствах XIX века, – он наклонился вперед и заговорщически снизил голос. – Двое мужчин в Эдинбурге удушали своих жертв – такой способ убийства позволял сохранить тела, чтобы затем продать в качестве анатомического материала… – Бакан взглянул на Джо, и что-то промелькнуло у него на лице. – Впрочем, это неважно.  
Он с преувеличенной тщательностью снял очки, протер их и запихнул платок обратно в карман, снова нацепил очки на нос, аккуратно повернул стул, следя за тем, чтобы ножки не заскрипели по полу, и взглянул на Джо.  
Джо, в свою очередь, внимательно посмотрел на Бакана. Эд сидел, непривычно выпрямившись, и выглядел крайне серьезно, словно набираясь мужества перед тем, как сообщить ему плохую новость. Несмотря на это, Джо едва сдерживался, чтобы не зевнуть.  
– В чем дело? – устало спросил он, старательно удерживая глаза открытыми. Веки слипались.  
– Боюсь… Боюсь, что должен кое в чем признаться, Джо. Я совершил поступок, который на тот момент казался мне целесообразным, но по зрелом размышлении я осознал, как был неправ, и… и… – Бакан запнулся, втянул голову в плечи, глубоко вдохнул и выпалил:  
– Я солгал констеблю Кенту.  
Джо нахмурился.  
– Вы солгали Кенту, – медленно повторил он.  
Бакан сгорбился.  
– Да, боюсь, что это так, и к тому же я вынужден добавить, что это произошло во время расследования.  
– Я… – Джо все же не сдержал широченный зевок. Глаза, опухшие от лихорадки, заслезились.  
Бакан заломил руки, явно ошибочно истолковав его слезы.  
– Джо, мне ужасно жаль! Он стоял на парковке и выглядел таким безутешным, что я просто не мог его там оставить, и он уже отчаялся насчет вас, так что я был вынужден…  
– О чем вы ему солгали? – перебил Джо. У него не было ни сил, ни опыта для приведения Бакана в чувство, если вдруг тот расплачется.  
– Э-э… – Бакан поерзал на стуле, потеребил дужку очков. – Он просил рассказать ему о случаях преждевременного погребения, подобных вашему.  
– Вы и до этого их искали, – напомнил ему Джо.  
– Да, и за это я тоже должен принести свои извинения, – Бакан потерянно сгорбился. Джо вспомнилось, как тот публично сжигал свои книги.  
– Я не смог найти достаточно информации, чтобы помочь делу. Будь у вас больше данных, вы бы смогли поймать убийцу раньше. Я возлагал такие надежды на архив, который вы мне доверили. Я подвел вас. Возможно, – продолжил он, снизив голос, словно обращаясь к самому себе, – мне нужно добыть больше материалов, больше дел в архив, заполнить пробелы. Вероятно, не стоит ограничиваться британской преступностью. Да. Может быть, Америка? Азия?  
Джо обреченно подумал, что только что открыл ящик Пандоры. Он кашлянул и скривился – это оказалось больнее, чем он ожидал.  
– Так о чем вы ему солгали? – напомнил он, перебив Бакана, который уже бормотал что-то об «учебных фантомах» и «артефактах». Джо сомневался, что их можно будет получить даже через каналы коммандера.  
– Он хотел знать, сколько известно случаев, когда люди смогли выжить после погребения заживо. Я немного отредактировал факты. Конечно, я упомянул Гарри Гудини и…  
– То есть, вы дали ему понять, что выжили многие? – он почувствовал, как неприятно сжался желудок. – Но это не так?  
– Нет. Увы, большинство не смогли пережить такое испытание. Те же немногие, кто смог, сходили с ума. На самом деле, шансы выжить астрономи… – Бакан запнулся и прокашлялся.  
Джо печально улыбнулся.  
– Значит, звезды были на моей стороне.  
Он откинулся на подушку. Все тело ныло, и игнорировать боль становилось все труднее.  
– Да, вам действительно повезло, в отличие от бедного Томми Карте… – Бакан смолк на полуслове, увидев выражение лица Джо. – Ох. Я предполагал, что сержант Майлз проинформировал вас во время визита.  
– Проинформировал о чем? – уточнил Джо. Он не стал поправлять Бакана насчет визита, вернее, его отсутствия. Он не хотел задумываться над тем, почему он должен что-то исправлять. Или анализировать, почему его это беспокоит.  
– Собственно, это не мое дело, – неуверенно произнес Бакан. – Как неоднократно напоминал мне ваш сержант, я не детектив – следовательно, такие вопросы следует оставить…  
Джо попытался сесть и скривился. Бакан пискнул и вскочил со стула, чтобы помочь ему. Ножки взвизгнули по полу.  
– Мне следует дать вам отдохнуть, – промямлил Бакан. – Уже позд…  
– Эдди, – не так-то просто оказалось сохранить ровный голос. – Что случилось с Томми Картером?  
Бакан оттянул воротник серого кардигана, словно тот его душил, близоруко моргнул сквозь нацепленные на нос очки и ссутулился.  
– Томми Картер выпрыгнул из окна, не в силах больше бороться с демонами в собственной голове.  
В груди что-то внезапно защемило, и стало трудно дышать. Сейчас Джо был даже благодарен пропущенной под носом трубке. Он вдохнул так глубоко, как только мог, и медленно выдохнул. Не помогло.  
– Ясно, – выдавил он, видя, что Бакан все еще выжидающе смотрит на него, сжав в руках шляпу и прикусив нижнюю губу.  
– Я не должен был вам говорить, – обеспокоенно пробормотал Эд. – Это не мое дело. – Он сдвинул брови. – Хотя почему сержант…  
– После расследования всегда много дел, – прервал его Джо. – Должно быть, он забыл.  
Он сам не поверил в то, что сказал, так пусто и фальшиво прозвучал его ответ. Джо покосился на дверь. Никого. Впрочем, это не имеет значения. Усилием воли он снова перевел взгляд на Бакана. Ну что ж, хотя бы Эда он убедил.  
– Действительно. Расследование не заканчивается только потому, что преступник задержан. Столько всего следует сделать! – кажется, Бакану эта перспектива показалась очень заманчивой. Бедный Майлз.  
– Джо, – Бакан перестал нервно мять в руках шляпу и серьезно посмотрел на Чандлера. – Я действительно сожалею, что солгал и что подвел вас, не справившись со своими обязанностями историка-исследователя. Обещаю, что это больше не повторится.  
Джо хотел пошутить, что хотел бы на это надеяться, принимая во внимание последствия для гардероба, но шутка, еще даже не озвученная, показалась неуместной. Он вяло кивнул. Бакан исчез за дверью. Джо проводил его взглядом и, оставшись один, наконец закрыл глаза. Подвигал руками и ногами, раскинувшись на кровати, как морская звезда, чтобы убедиться, что стены далеко.  
Все было в порядке. Успокоившись, Джо позволил себе соскользнуть в сон под убаюкивающий писк кардиомонитора.

_Он снова и снова царапал ногтями стены. Светло-медовые стружки свивались под ногтями в кровавую спираль.  
Он хотел закричать, но не мог издать ни звука.  
Снова и снова – одна царапина, две царапины, три. Глубже и глубже, пока он не почувствовал, как поддается под разодранными пальцами древесина. Свободен. Он был свободен.  
Царапины слились в сплошное отверстие, которое начало расширяться. Затем внутрь хлынул поток земли, давя, погребая его под собой.  
Он зажал отверстие обеими руками, но жидкая грязь продолжала сочиться меж пальцев. Вдруг он понял, что с той стороны все четче проступает какая-то форма. Лицо. Лицо Томми Картера.  
Он уставился на лицо в обрамлении процарапанной дыры, по-прежнему не в силах выдавить ни звука, и дрожащей рукой потянулся вверх.  
Томми Картер распахнул глаза и закричал._  
Джо рывком проснулся. Голова казалась неподъемно тяжелой, подушку пропитал пот. Вокруг было темно.  
Игла в руке казалась чем-то чужеродным, посторонним. Она уходила глубоко под кожу и горела, как горели бы его пальцы, царапая грязь. Он слабо потянул за трубку.  
– Оставьте ее в покое. В прошлый раз медсестры не слишком обрадовались.  
Джо провел пальцами вдоль трубки до самого сгиба локтя, где она уходила под кожу.  
– Не надо. Черт побери, вы никогда не слушаете, ведь так? – Чья-то рука отвела его руку назад.  
Не сдержавшись, Джо отдернулся и сразу же возненавидел себя за это.  
Над ухом кто-то отрывисто вздохнул. Джо повернул голову, но смог различить только расплывчатые пятна.  
– Черт. Простите. Простите… Слушайте, все… Все в порядке. Вы выбрались. Вы теперь в безопасности, Том… – говорящий резко втянул воздух. – Вы в безопасности.  
Джо обвел глазами комнату и изо всех сил поморгал, но это не помогло – все оставалось размытым, словно он смотрел сквозь дрожащую пелену нагретого воздуха.  
Чья-то рука нерешительно потрепала его по плечу. Джо вздрогнул. Лязг металлических перил койки заставил его тревожно дернуться. Ему казалось, он уже на свободе.  
Снова заскрипел металл, и перила опустились.  
– Вот так. Лучше?  
Джо глубже осел в кровати, чувствуя, как кружится голова, и моргнул, глядя на потолок. По крайней мере, он полагал, что смотрит на потолок. Достаточно высоко, чтобы там был потолок.  
 _Пожалуйста, пусть это будет потолок._  
По лбу скользнула чья-то большая рука. Ему показалось, что его просто раздавит под весом тяжелой ладони. Появилась одышка, но он же не вставал с постели – ведь не вставал же? Стало трудно дышать.  
– Черт, – выругался обладатель руки. – Держитесь. Я приведу медсестру.  
– Подождите, – прохрипел Джо. Рука, лежавшая у него на лбу, исчезла, и он почувствовал себя покинутым. Он изо всех сил всмотрелся перед собой, невзирая на туман перед глазами и дрожь от озноба, но размытый силуэт исчез за дверью прежде, чем он успел попросить посетителя остаться.  
Затем – поток медсестер и докторов, слишком яркие огни. Джо бессильно прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть дверь.  
Там никого не было.

Конверт словно бросал ему вызов – осмелишься меня вскрыть? Кто-то из патрульных принес его этим утром и оставил на столе. Когда он пришел, конверт уже поджидал, затаившись, как в засаде.  
Обычный пакет с мягкой подложкой, не слишком тяжелый, но достаточно жесткий. Никакого адреса, только печать в углу да небрежно нацарапанное «Серж. Р. Майлзу». Сверху налеплена зеленая квитанция о доставке. Констебль Шон Фронт расписался на ней в семь часов тридцать две минуты утра.  
Рэй стоял перед столом, глядя на пакет, ожидая, что тот внезапно оживет и вцепится в него. И зачем он вообще попросил его прислать?  
– ….я просто говорю, ¬что цветы – это скучно! – судя по тону Финли, этот вопрос обсуждался далеко не в первый раз. – У него в палате их уже, должно быть, куча. Он не поймет, что это от нас!  
К цветам не было даже карточек, уныло подумал Рэй. Прошлой ночью он спросил медсестру, не выкидывала ли она их. Равнодушный взгляд, полученный в ответ, не давал ему покоя до самого утра.  
– Это неважно, знает ли он, что они от нас, – отрезала Мег.  
Не с такой высокой температурой. Прошлой ночью его не пустили обратно в палату. Пришлось смотреть на Джо через стекло, пока тот метался на кровати, а врачи пытались сбить лихорадку.  
Он нетвердо опустился на стул.  
– Важно само намерение, – согласился с Райли Кент.  
– Но ведь все шлют цветы, – пожаловался Финли. – Он наш босс. Мы должны прислать что-то другое.  
– Может, еды? – выступил с идеей Сандерс.  
– Фрукты? – уступил Кент. – Они полезны.  
– Порножурналы! – приторным голосом предложил Финли. – За все те… – Эй! Прекрати меня бить!  
– Прекрати вести себя как придурок! – отрезала Мег.  
– А что тут такого, – не сдавался Финли. – Правда же, Рэй?  
Все выжидающе посмотрели на сержанта.  
– Есть варианты получше? – Мег повернулась к Майлзу и нахмурилась. – Точно не хочешь пойти с нами? Ты его не видел с тех пор, как…  
– Достаточно насмотрелся по пути в больницу, – буркнул Рэй. Правда, Джо был без сознания, так что не знал об этом. Оно и к лучшему. Рэй просидел всю дорогу, сгорбившись у каталки и сжимая и разжимая кулаки, борясь с желанием схватить идиота за плечи и как следует потрясти.  
– К тому же, – продолжил он, положив стопку документов поверх конверта, – в последние дни Джуди сложно передвигаться по дому. Так что я должен быть рядом с ней.  
На самом деле прошлой ночью Джуди выгнала его из постели, устав слушать, как он ворочается с боку на бок.  
– Если ты уверен… – сдержанно отозвалась Мег.  
Рэй заметил, как остальные переглянулись.  
Он прокашлялся.  
– Отвезите ему конфет. Он любит те, что разноцветные.

Услышав шаги за дверью, Джо стянул маску небулайзера и отложил ее в сторону. Устало улыбнулся, когда в палату заглянула Райли. Сандерс и Манселл поприветствовали его громким «Босс!», заработав неодобрительные взгляды медсестер.  
– Как вы себя чувствуете, сэр? – рассеянно спросил Манселл, провожая глазами одну из них. – Вот, – он не глядя протянул Джо пластиковый пакет из «Теско», который держал в руках, едва не задев Сандерса. – Мы принесли конфет. Вам полезно, босс.  
Джо поднял бровь, но взял пакет. Он и не знал, что шоколадные конфеты продают целыми пакетами. – Э-э… Спасибо.  
– Звучите ужасно, сэр, – сочувственно произнесла Райли. – Может, попросить медсестру принести вам чаю с медом? Нет? Точно?  
Джо выдавил слабую улыбку. Мысль о том, что в палате прибавится народу, энтузиазма не вызывала. Вся эта суета с термометрами, лекарствами, стетоскопами и вопросами… Его оставили в покое только несколько часов назад, когда упала температура. Небольшое помещение весь день казалось переполненным. Вокруг непрерывно мелькали чьи-то силуэты, будто ожидая, пока он закричит.  
– Рэй сказал, это ваши любимые, – продолжила Райли. Она заметила, что Джо глянул на дверь, и сжала губы. – Он не смог сегодня прийти. Джуди…  
– Я понимаю, – быстро сказал Джо. Он действительно понимал. Майлз потратил на это дело кучу своего времени. Он не мог обижаться на естественное желание сержанта побыть с семьей.  
Ах да, и со своими рыбами.  
– …афродизиаки – это те, что голубые, – доказывал Манселл.  
– Нет, красные, это все знают, – настаивал Сандерс. – Я прав, сэр?  
Что?  
– Э-э… – он торопливо взглянул на Райли. – Вы уже закрыли дело?  
– Но я слышал, что если съесть красную и зеленую одновременно… – гнул свою линию Сандерс.  
Закатив глаза, Райли начала рассказывать о деле.  
– А что насчет квартиры Алана Колберта? – спросил Джо, когда она сделала паузу. Остальные обменялись взглядами. Он сделал вид, что этого не заметил. – Нашлось там что-то, что объяснило бы его мотивы?  
Мег скорчила гримасу.  
– Мы только что закончили прорабатывать его квартиру. Он следил за десятками людей. И…  
– Что?  
– Там было что-то типа дневника. Алан вел его с самого детства, – Райли выглядела расстроенной. – С довольно неприятным содержимым, честно говоря. Он писал о том, как мать запирала его в ящике, когда решала, что он плохо себя вел.  
– Абсолютно чокнутая, – заявил Манселл, разрывая пакет с конфетами. Одна из них, красная, яркая, как новенькая пуговица, вывалилась на выдвижной столик у кровати. – Запирала пацана в ящике на целые дни, а потом вытаскивала обратно, и он снова был «ее милым мальчиком». – Манселл хмыкнул. – Почти жаль парня. – Он закинул в рот пару конфет. – Почти.  
Зеленая конфета вылетела у него изо рта и стукнулась о красную. От удара они разлетелись в разные стороны как камешки. Джо потянулся, чтобы вернуть их на место в центре стола, но не закончил движение. Вместо этого он засунул руки под одеяло.  
– Простите, что у нас ушло столько времени, чтобы найти вас, босс, – негромко произнесла Райли. Манселл и Сандерс затихли.  
– Вы меня нашли. Только это имеет значение, – он откинулся назад и постарался улыбнуться максимально искренне. – Отлично поработали. Вы все.  
– Мы не знаем точного количества жертв, – уголки губ Райли все еще были печально опущены. – Нам известно только о четырех, потому что мы нашли их тела.  
Манселл хмыкнул.  
– Люди могли ходить над жертвами Колберта и понятия не иметь, что у них под ногами.  
Джо сглотнул.  
– По крайней мере, больше жертв не будет, – пробормотал он. Кажется, это был правильный ответ, потому что улыбка Райли вернулась.  
– Ну что ж, – она погладила его по руке тыльной стороной ладони. – Поправляйтесь скорее. Пойдемте, мальчики.  
– Подожди минутку, – пробормотал Манселл. Он качнул пакетом с конфетами, и на стол словно просыпалась радуга.  
– Что ты делаешь? – прошипела Райли.  
– Погоди, – Манселл сцапал восемь штук красного цвета и закинул в рот, поддернул галстук и ухмыльнулся. – Куда делась та сестричка?  
Взглянув на Джо, Райли бессильно пожала плечами и с помощью Сандерса вытолкала Манселла из палаты. 

Игла капельницы входила все глубже, в кость.  
Пальцы дрогнули. Он засунул руки под мышки, обхватив себя руками под натянутым до подбородка одеялом.  
Игла извивалась, вползая…  
Джо открыл глаза, потянулся к трубке капельницы и заметил тень у двери. Полночь. Еще слишком рано для лунного света, который чуть позже просочится сквозь жалюзи.  
– Кент? – рискнул Джо, несколько раз прищурившись и рассмотрев тонкую фигуру.  
– Босс, – запинаясь, пробормотал Кент. – Я хотел зайти узнать, как вы себя чувствуете. – Зашелестел пакет из магазина. – Я принес вам фруктов. Яблоки. Апельсины.  
Джо взглянул на пакет и моргнул, вспомнив о конфетах, которые уже лежали в ящике у него за спиной – там же, куда запихнули его часы и бумажник. В ящике было слишком мало места, чтобы разложить все в нужном порядке: удостоверение, часы, мобильный телефон.  
Зуд в руках сводил с ума, поднявшись от пальцев до локтей.  
– Спасибо, – выдавил Джо. Он не протянул руку, чтобы взять фрукты. Не решился.  
Кент, выпрямившись в струнку и не поднимая глаз от блокнота, зачастил про подведение итогов и закрытие расследования. Джо слушал – так же, как до этого слушал Райли. Интересно, подумал он, почему никто не хочет говорить о том, что произошло _во время_ расследования.  
Кент умолк и переступил с ноги на ногу, не догадываясь, что повторяет движение Бакана.  
– В чем дело? – мягко подтолкнул его Джо.  
Кент опустился на стул рядом с кроватью. Затем встал. Сделал несколько шагов по комнате и снова сел. И снова встал.  
Опасаясь, что Кент начнет ходить вокруг стула кругами, Джо вытащил правую руку из-под одеяла и махнул в направлении стула.  
Слава богу, Кент наконец уселся.  
– Сэр… – констебль сглотнул, шмыгнул носом и опустил голову. – Мне очень жаль, сэр, правда.  
Что ж такое, озадаченно подумал Джо, почему в этой палате всех так тянет извиняться?  
– Если бы я… Если бы я только не позволил Колберту меня обойти…  
– Если мне не изменяет память, – тихо произнес Джо, – он обошел нас обоих. – Желудок свело. – В той аллее нас было двое.  
Он помнил, о чем подумал, падая на землю: Майлз рассвирепеет, узнав, что Джо таки влип в неприятности.  
Он быстро взглянул на дверь, затем отвел глаза.  
– Мне не следовало позволять вам идти в ту аллею, – Кент расправил плечи. – Я принимаю на себя полную ответственность.  
– Никто ничего мне не позволял, – устало сказал Джо. – Это было мое решение. Никто не несет ответственности за это решение, будь оно верным или неверным, кроме меня самого.  
Если уж на то пошло, то извиняться надо было ему самому – за то, что его действия чуть не привели к смерти констебля. Колберт мог запросто выбрать не его, а Кента. А если бы Джо продолжил вести расследование, исходя из своих допущений, то не осознал бы свою ошибку, пока не стало бы слишком поздно.  
– Если кого-то и можно винить в этой ситуации, Кент, то это…  
– Колберта. Да. Я понял, сэр, – торопливо вставил Кент, стремясь загладить свою воображаемую вину.  
Джо изобразил улыбку.  
– Точно. И Колберта тоже.  
С тонких плеч Кента словно свалился тяжкий груз. Джо хотел бы, чтобы простить его собственные ошибки было так же до смешного просто. Он слабо улыбнулся Кенту и кивнул, когда тот указал на фрукты, но вежливо отказался от яблока. Вряд ли желудок смог бы сейчас что-то принять.  
– И все же я очень сожалею, – Кент выдвинул подбородок. – Это больше не повторится.  
Джо вымучил очередную улыбку. Ох, Кент. Его идеализм затронул знакомую струнку где-то внутри Джо – словно приятель, от которого он отдалился, сам того не заметив.  
– Конечно, не повторится, Кент, – Джо откинулся на подушку. Сложно было расслабиться в кровати, настолько отличной от его собственной. Каждое пробуждение неизменно выбивало из колеи. – Спасибо за фрукты. Очень заботливо с вашей стороны.  
– До встречи в офисе. Поправляйтесь, сэр, – Кент задержался на пороге и обернулся, нахмурившись. – «Тоже»?  
Джо вызвал в памяти их беседу и внутренне поморщился. Провалиться бы этим лекарствам. Он натянул на лицо жизнерадостную улыбку.  
– Нет, ничего. Не обращайте внимания.  
Кент все еще хмурился.  
– Но…  
– Спокойной ночи, Кент, – Джо старательно держал улыбку. От усилия сводило мышцы на лице.  
– Спокойной ночи, босс, – Кент в последний раз озадаченно глянул на него через плечо и вышел.  
Улыбка угасла. Джо посмотрел на полупрозрачный пакет с фруктами. Три яблока и пять апельсинов. Он потянулся за ними, но замер, осознав, что собирается их рассортировать: яблоки направо, цитрусовые налево.  
Сжав зубы, он отдернул руку и повернулся набок, проигнорировав рекомендации врачей.  
Старательно не обращая внимания на фрукты на столе, он попытался заснуть.  
Сон пришел очень не скоро.

Карпы не ели.  
Рэй сердито воззрился на предательских рыбин. Чертовы твари безмятежно кружили в воде, игнорируя плавающие на поверхности гранулы, пока те не опускались на дно и не тонули…  
Карпы испуганно рассыпались в стороны, когда он с силой зашвырнул в оду очередную порцию корма. По спокойной поверхности разошлись круги. Красно-белые силуэты затаились вдоль края пруда.  
Рэй устало сел на скамейку, которую сделал несколько лет назад, когда просто кормить карпов стало уже недостаточно. Тогда дополнительные меры в виде молотка и гвоздей помогли успокоить нервы.  
– Он все сделал правильно, – сообщил Рэй самой крупной рыбе из косяка. Он не стал заморачиваться с именами. Все равно невозможно отследить этих зверюг, болтаются по всему пруду. – Он смог выжить. Он просто…  
Сержант сжал зубы. Корм хрустнул в кулаке. Разжал пальцы – и вода забурлила, когда карпы слетелись на просыпавшиеся на поверхность крошки.  
Рэй смотрел, как рыба роится вокруг раздробленного корма, хватая каждый кусочек.  
– Почему? – хрипло спросил вслух сержант. Он подумал про конверт на своем столе, по-прежнему запечатанный. – Какого черта он…  
Он потер рот. Посмотрел на часы. Посмотрел на карпов.  
– Ладно, – пробормотал он. – Сходим навестим его.  
Он подбросил в воду еще корма, но смотреть, как медленно погружаются в воду гранулы, сил не хватило. От этого зрелища по спине бежали мурашки. Он не хотел себе в этом признаваться.  
– Прогуляюсь немного, – крикнул Рэй, заглянув в дверь на кухне.  
– Передавай привет Джо! – бодро откликнулась из гостиной Джуди, увлеченно орудуя спицами над очередной парой розовых ботиночек. – Пока не передашь, домой не возвращайся!  
Порой Джуди вызывала у него священный ужас.

_Вода продолжала подниматься. Рубашка прилипла к коже, облепила тело скользкой пленкой. Ткань пропиталась водой и тянула вниз, в воду, все глубже, как свинцовый якорь.  
Выхода нет. Времени не осталось.  
Он почувствовал, как кожа покрылась мурашками. Затем все онемело. Руки. Ноги. Сердце.  
Все… все вышло из-под контроля. Но… все в порядке. Все было в порядке.  
Он взглянул вверх, на крышку камеры, которая вскоре станет местом его последнего упокоения. Представил себе ее гладкую поверхность. Вспомнил послание, нацарапанное Сэйджем, сломанный окровавленный ноготь, застрявший в древесине жутким знаком препинания: «Я люблю тебя, Сисси».  
Он смотрел в темноту, представляя, как затхлая вода поднимается все выше, заливая уши, подбираясь к уголкам рта.  
Ощутив первые холодные струйки на шее, он потянулся вверх…_  
– Тише, тише. Возьмите маску.  
Джо вдруг осознал, как сильно – слишком сильно – сдавило грудь. На лицо скользнула маска, накрыв нос и рот.  
– Вы не должны были ее снимать, знаете ли.  
Из темноты выплыло лицо Майлза. Подбородок покрыт давно не бритой щетиной.  
Джо поднял руку, и его накрыло чувство дежа-вю. Он помедлил.  
И потыкал сержанта пальцем.  
Майлз взглянул вниз, себе на грудь, потом на палец, и поднял бровь. Затем сжал зубы, рот искривился.  
– Да, я настоящий, – хрипло произнес сержант. Он неловко потрепал Джо по плечу, затем отошел к окну и выглянул наружу. Сквозь жалюзи пробивался лунный свет.  
Когда вдохи перестали разрывать болью грудную клетку, Джо стянул маску.  
– Только не говорите, что вы тоже пришли извиниться.  
Майлз нахмурился.  
– Вы не должны снимать эту штуку.  
Джо поморщился.  
– Как-то странно чувствовать ее на лице.  
– Ну, разумеется, – Майлз закатил глаза. – Это же кислородная маска, а не макияж.  
– Это было бы еще более странно.  
Сержант фыркнул и снова отвернулся к окну.  
– И мне не за что извиняться, – буркнул он.  
– Конечно, – легко согласился Джо.  
Майлз потер шею.  
– Делами завалило в последнее время. После чертова Колберта полный бардак, и мы все еще отслеживаем те имена…  
– Я слышал.  
– И Джуди… Давно не проводил время с Джуди и детьми…  
Было почти больно слышать, как сержант неловко подбирает слова. Джо вздохнул.  
– Все в порядке, Майлз…  
 _– Нет, не в порядке!_  
Джо пристально взглянул на Майлза и поник.  
– Значит, вы все-таки видели.  
Лицо сержанта потемнело.  
– Ваше послание? Да, я его видел! – он выдернул из кармана конверт и бросил его на одеяло.  
Джо озадаченно посмотрел на запечатанный конверт. Пальцы не слушались, и вскрыть его удалось не с первого раза. Майлз молча наблюдал за ним, как угрюмая тень. Ни слова, ни предложения помочь.  
Пальцы коснулись гладкой поверхности со свежим срезом, и Джо застыл.  
– А, забудьте, – хрипло буркнул Майлз. – Отдайте мн…  
Взяв себя в руки, Джо выдернул содержимое конверта наружу, прежде чем Майлз успел за ним потянуться.  
Из конверта выскользнул кусок крышки гроба, весь в пятнах от воды и потеках грязи, и упал на одеяло наружной стороной вверх.  
Джо молча перевернул доску. Он знал, что увидит, и все же сейчас, когда он смотрел на надпись, его собственные слова казались чужими.  
 _«РМ. Все в порядке. Дж…»_  
Он не успел дописать ¬– когда вода коснулась ушей, онемевшая от холода рука начала безудержно трястись. На грани паники он сжал руки так, чтобы – он надеялся – подавить неудержимое желание бессмысленно заколотить по крышке.  
– Если бы мы нашли вас, но опоздали… Ничего не было бы в порядке, – резко бросил Майлз. – Как вам вообще такое в голову пришло? О чем вы думали, когда это писали?  
– Я думал о том, что все жертвы что-то кому-то написали… И мне не хотелось оставлять доску пустой, – Джо разглядывал нацарапанные буквы. Хорошо, что на древесине не осталось кровавого следа: кровь не запятнала то, что могло стать его последними словами. – И я хотел быть уверен, что вы поймете: что бы ни случилось, никакой вины… – он потер большим пальцем срез доски и почти почувствовал тонкий слой опилок. – Ни на ком не лежит вины за происшедшее, – он рассеянно вытер палец об одеяло. – Я хотел, чтобы вы это знали.  
Майлз хрипло втянул воздух.  
– Я хотел что-то кому-нибудь оставить. И я… В общем… Я хотел что-то оставить… оставить вам, – Джо провел пальцем по буквам. Древесина размягчилась, стала достаточно рыхлой, чтобы процарапать на ней последние слова, не потеряв ни одного ногтя. Поразительно, что ему удалось сделать это и сохранить пальцы в целости и сохранности. – Все действительно было в порядке, Майлз. На тот момент я смирился с тем, что это конец.  
– На тот момент,– повторил сержант. – Вы не думали, что мы найдем вас?  
Джо покачал головой.  
– Нет, я знал, что вы все распутаете. Не знал только, успеете ли вовремя.  
– И поэтому решили сообщить мне, что то, что вы умерли, пока мы вас искали – это «все в порядке»? – Майлз скрестил руки на груди.  
Джо обнаружил, что не в силах поднять на него глаза. Он потянулся к вискам, но понял, что понятия не имеет, где тигровый бальзам. Желудок свело.  
– Какого хрена вас не беспокоит тот факт, что вы чуть не погибли? Что мы чуть не опоздали?!  
Судя по голосу, Майлз был готов рвать и метать. Он по-прежнему стоял у окна, засунув руки глубоко в карманы. Даже на таком расстоянии, даже несмотря на пелену перед глазами Джо мог видеть, что они дрожали.  
– Не то чтобы меня это не… беспокоит, – осторожно произнес Джо. Иногда говорить с Майлзом было все равно, что пробираться по тонкому льду – один неверный шаг, и провалишься бог знает в какую глубину. – Но я знал, что такова жизнь, – он пожал плечом. Только правым – левая сторона слишком болела, вся в синяках. Ему сказали, что тот, кто делал ему реанимацию в «скорой», немного перестарался.  
– Жизнь? – эхом повторил Майлз. Его тон напомнил Джо их разговор в машине, когда они выехали за Колбертом – перед тем, как сержант попытался убедить Джо вернуться в участок.  
– Жизнь детектива всегда связана с риском, – Джо потянул за нитку, торчащую из одеяла. Из маски, болтавшейся на шее, по-прежнему шел кислород, насыщая помещение, заполняя его запахом, который казался слегка… неправильным.  
– В ней много опасностей, и я прекрасно знал, что это может означать… – Джо напряженно хмыкнул. – Мне как-то сказали, что я могу делать только тот максимум, на который способен. Иногда этого недостаточно. – Он указал на себя, прокашлялся, поморщился от боли в груди и глубже осел на подушке. – «Приложение А». Я ошибся насчет Колберта, и это едва не обошлось мне слишком дорого. Я… Я должен был принять за это ответственность, Майлз.  
Майлз молчал, но Джо чувствовал на себе его взгляд.  
– Я не хотел, чтобы вы слишком переживали из-за того, что все пошло не так. Я не хотел, чтобы вы на этом зациклились, – Джо покаянно улыбнулся. – Мы оба знаем, как это бывает.  
– «Переживал», – Майлз рывком повернулся к нему. – Да, черт побери, я _переживал_. _Переживал_ , когда вы исчезли. _Переживал_ , когда Колберт погиб. И я уж точно до хрена _распереживался_ , когда вы перестали дышать!  
Голос Майлза поднялся почти до крика, и Джо взглянул на дверь, но, к счастью, раздраженных медсестер не сбежалось. Затем до него дошло, и он резко повернул голову обратно.  
– Вы были со мной в «скорой»?  
Пойманный врасплох, Майлз отступил назад к окну. – Ну, нужно же кому-то было написать отчет о происшествии, – пробормотал он, поднял глаза на Джо и ощетинился. – Прекратите.  
Джо поднял брови.  
– Что?  
– Знаю я этот ваш вид. Даже и не думайте меня обнимать.  
– Я не думал…  
– Только попытайтесь встать с кровати – тут же свалитесь. А я и не подумаю вас поднимать. Буду смотреть, как вы валяетесь на полу без одежды, тыкать пальцем и ржать.  
Напоминание заставило Джо глубже зарыться под одеяло. Теперь была его очередь сердито смотреть на сержанта.  
– И где же моя одежда?  
Майлз выглядел невыносимо довольным собой.  
– Вещдоки.  
– Так как же мне выйти из палаты?  
 _– В точку._  
Джо сжал губы.  
Майлз коротко кивнул в направлении сумки, лежащей на стуле у стены.  
– Принес вам запасную рубашку из офиса, – он помедлил. – И почему это у вас запасные рубашки в офисе?  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Джо. Он проигнорировал второй вопрос, потому что не хотел слышать собственный ответ.  
Майлз что-то буркнул себе под нос. Он стоял у окна, засунув руки в карманы и сжав губы в тонкую линию, и старательно смотрел в сторону – на стул, потом на кровать, потом на пакет с фруктами на столике.  
– Мы оба ошибались насчет Колберта, – наконец произнес сержант. – Но в итоге мы разобрались. Только это имеет значение.  
Майлз посмотрел на кусок дерева на одеяле, слова на котором едва не стали для Джо эпитафией, затем перевел взгляд на окно. Его лицо было надежно скрыто в тени. Он снова взглянул на Джо и покачал головой.  
– Вы все время говорите, что не пытаетесь быть Ниппером Ридом, но хотите делать тот максимум, на который способны как детектив.  
– Я стараюсь, – тихо сказал Джо.  
Майлз резко выдохнул. Жалюзи зашуршали.  
– Да. Я вижу. Вы стараетесь. Это все, о чем мы просим.  
Джо слабо улыбнулся сам себе.  
– Я знаю.  
– Знаете ли?  
Джо поднял глаза, встретившись взглядом с сержантом. Тот все еще стоял в тени, словно загнанный в угол зверь.  
– Я не уверен, что вы осознаете, что ваших стараний в самом деле достаточно. Если бы вы это понимали, то не считали бы, что смерть – адекватное наказание за то, что вы не смогли понять логику сумасшедшего до того, как он на вас напал.  
Джо откинулся на подушку. Ощущать ее под головой было странно. Он закрыл глаза.  
– Я не это…  
– Да нет, именно это, – с необъяснимой злостью перебил Майлз. – Это не одно и то же: понимать риски, связанные с работой, и считать, что ты сам стал причиной своих неприятностей. И никакого выпендрежного диплома не надо, чтобы это увидеть. Мы складываем кусочки головоломки так быстро, как только можем, и даже если бы мы разобрались раньше…  
– _Вы_ разобрались, – пробормотал Джо, не открывая глаз.  
– Вы далеко продвинулись, и, как я и говорил, даже если бы мы просекли его мотивацию до того, как вы вошли в ту аллею, результат, вероятно, оказался бы тем же самым. С того момента единственной вашей задачей было выжить.  
Майлз отодвинулся от окна, выступив из тени, и подошел к кровати.  
– И _вы_ справились. Вы сохранили голову, хотя остальные не смогли.  
Джо поднял глаза на сержанта. Тот почесал подбородок, с внезапным интересом изучая капельницу.  
– Кстати, спасибо вам за это. У меня бы терпения не хватило, если бы Бакан начал рыдать на парковке на пару с Кентом.  
Джо хмыкнул, обменявшись с сержантом понимающей усмешкой. Наступила тишина, но эта тишина была комфортной и успокаивающей. Майлз покачал головой и уселся на ближайший стул. Не говоря ни слова, он налил в стакан воды и сунул его Джо, подняв бровь.  
Джо сделал глоток и поморщился, но под пристальным взглядом сержанта сделал усилие и осушил стакан до дна. Это смягчило боль в горле, но не помогло прогнать из головы те образы, которые продолжало подкидывать воображение. Сжав руки под одеялом в кулаки, он сказал себе, что дышит свободно и что вокруг нет воды, и постарался успокоить дыхание.  
Неожиданно Майлз заговорил о деле Колберта – о перечне потенциальных жертв, о найденном дневнике. Сержант скривился, рассказывая о Шелли Колберт, затем нахмурился, неохотно отметив вклад Бакана. Джо уже знал все это от Райли и остальных, но обнаружил, что не против послушать еще раз.  
Прошло несколько минут, и Джо вздрогнул, внезапно осознав, что Майлз наклонился над ним и аккуратно натягивает маску ему на лицо.  
– У вас опять одышка, – грубовато пояснил Майлз. – Засыпайте. Я заскочу завтра, если смогу. Мег говорила, что они тоже хотели зайти.  
Джо попытался пошире открыть глаза, но обнаружил, что это слишком сложная задача. Смирившись с поражением, он кивнул.  
Майлз потрепал его по руке.  
– И прекратите вытаскивать капельницу, – он выпрямился и скривился.  
– И еще: если Финли поинтересуется, не принести ли вам чего-нибудь почитать, предлагаю отказаться.  
Сбитый с толку, Джо выбрал самый простой вариант ответа и сонно кивнул.  
– Ну что ж… Уже поздно. Я, пожалуй, пойду. Джуди ждет, – Майлз заколебался, явно что-то обдумывая, затем сделал глубокий вдох и наклонился к Джо.  
– Слушайте меня очень внимательно, Джозеф Чандлер. Ничего это не в порядке. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. – Он отступил на шаг от кровати и сурово посмотрел на Джо. – Ни в каком чертовом порядке. Вы меня поняли?  
Джо посмотрел ему в глаза. Затем медленно кивнул.  
Улыбнувшись, Майлз хлопнул Джо по плечу. 

Рэй сжег треклятый кусок доски.  
Подождав немного, чтобы убедиться, что Джо в очередной раз внезапно не проснется, как это случалось раньше, или не попытается снова вытащить из руки иглу, Рэй уехал. Чертова деревяшка («Вещественное доказательство!», – заявил Джо, когда Рэй попытался оставить эту штуку ему) оттягивала карман пальто. Даже сейчас, в машине, она словно якорем тянула вниз, в грязь…  
Он съехал с дороги. Каблуком выковырял неглубокую ямку в земле, поджег деревяшку и стоял, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как жжет глаза, пока догорало последнее напоминание о Колберте. Которое он обещал вернуть и сдать в архив. Майлз представил, что эту доску мог бы найти Бакан (а уж тот бы по-беличьи запасливо уволок ее в свое чертово хранилище и запихал в пыльную коробку, чтобы потом вытащить со словами «А еще был случай») и ожесточенно запрыгал по ямке, утаптывая золу, вдавливая в землю каблуком обуглившиеся остатки. Туда им и дорога.  
Когда с деревяшкой было полностью покончено, Рэй еще раз пнул утоптанную землю на прощание, сел в машину и вернулся домой к Джуди.

Медсестры были им недовольны.  
Джо это чувствовал, особенно после того, как во время утреннего обхода обнаружилось, что игла от капельницы в очередной раз запихана под подушку. А когда одна из сестер встряхнула одеяло, ее обдало градом конфет – три зеленых, четыре красных и девять желтых.  
Иголку снова воткнули в руку, прилепив двойным слоем пластыря. Он казался особенно липким.  
Джо зажмурился, расслабил плечи и постарался замедлить дыхание, но осознал, что считает вдохи и выдохи, застонал и снова открыл глаза.  
Возле кровати, чуть наклонившись вперед, стояла женщина. Седые волосы, приятная улыбка.  
– Джозеф, не так ли? – она сверилась с блокнотом. Простое серое платье и белые спортивные туфли – она напомнила Джо его школьную учительницу, которая как-то пыталась объяснить его отцу, что маленький Джозеф не виноват в том, что происходит, что это не проявление изъянов его характера – просто таким образом он реагирует на внешнее давление. Это поддается лечению, как обычная болезнь.  
Ей предложили работу в другом месте. Больше он ее не видел.  
Голос посетительницы звучал мягко. Слишком мягко. Джо поежился.  
– Меня зовут доктор Кэрол Левинс. Я подумала, может быть, вы хотите поговорить?

– Он – что? – Рэй подумал, что не расслышал старшую сестру, и сделал шаг внутрь, в пустую палату. Стулья расставлены вокруг кровати в идеальном порядке, на двух и девяти часах.  
Рэй вздохнул. Он, кажется, даже не удивился. 

Кент наводил порядок на столах.  
Джо замер в дверях. Он закончил изучать отчеты команды о работе за тот период, что его… не было в офисе. Но даже не заметил, что автоматически поднялся из-за стола, пока не обнаружил себя на пороге.  
– А, Кент, – слабо произнес он. – Разве вам не пора домой?  
Кент поднял со стола Манселла скомканный в шарик лист бумаги и пожал плечами.  
– Я договорился поужинать с соседями по квартире тут неподалеку, но время еще есть, и я подумал, что могу сперва прибраться, – он робко взглянул на Джо. – Если вы не против.  
Джо засунул руки в карманы.  
– Нет, все в порядке. Все… в порядке. Очень мило с вашей стороны, Кент.  
– Вы сами-то идете домой, босс? – Кент окинул его уже знакомым критическим взглядом. Начиная со вчерашнего дня, когда он вернулся на работу, все остальные то и дело посматривали на него с тем же выражением на лицах.  
– Да. Увидимся завтра.  
Джо снял пальто с вешалки, которая лязгнула слишком громко. Потребовалось две попытки, чтобы попасть в рукава. Может, стоило задержаться дома больше, чем на два дня. Он застегнул все пуговицы, одну за другой, снизу вверх.  
– Ну что ж… –обнаружив, что не знает, что сказать, он проследил за тем, как Кент бросает в мусорную корзину грязную картонную чашку. Констебль двигался от стола к столу в неправильном направлении: от входной двери, а не к ней. Это не беспокоило Джо. Абсолютно не беспокоило. – Спокойной ночи.  
Кент выпрямился, зажав корзину под мышкой.  
– Спокойной ночи, сэр.  
Джо сделал шаг к выходу и остановился. Кент нахмурился.  
– Все в порядке?  
Джо сжал кулаки в карманах пальто, так что ногти впились в ладони.  
– Конечно. Все хорошо. Да. Э-э… Спокойной ночи.  
Оказалось, что куда проще выйти из офиса, если не оглядываться на Кента, который выключал лампы на столах – одну, вторую, третью – в неправильном порядке.

_– Вы хорошо поработали по делу Колберта, сержант._  
Рэй сделал над собой усилие, чтобы сохранить на лице бесстрастное выражение. Он узнал голос в трубке, хотя говорящий на том конце и не подумал представиться. Сержант быстро глянул в сторону кабинета Чандлера. Дверь была открыта. Она не закрывалась с тех пор, как инспектор вышел на работу два дня тому назад.  
– Спасибо, сэр, – произнес Рэй, стараясь говорить потише. Он кивнул и зацарапал ручкой по бумаге, делая вид, что занят.  
 _– Я хотел бы наградить вас за проделанную работу, но, принимая во внимание прошлый инцидент…_  
Рэй поморщился. Сухой тон не смог замаскировать неодобрение коммандера. Он огляделся, но никто на него не смотрел. Райли приводила в порядок заметки по итогам опросов. Манселл и Сандерс под напором коллектива были вынуждены сдаться и помочь Бакану с потоком поступивших пыльных коробок. Кент… он не был уверен, что понимает, чем занимается Кент. Похоже, парень сортирует текущие документы в алфавитном порядке.  
 _– У нас большие надежды в отношении инспектора Чандлера. Было бы обидно, если бы ваши поиски не увенчались успехом._  
Рэй снова непроизвольно взглянул в открытую дверь. Чандлер по-прежнему не отрывал глаз от отчетов. Рэй поднял бровь, заметив перед инспектором неровную кипу документов, которая грозила вот-вот съехать со стола.  
 _– Сотрудник с вашим опытом может сделать хорошую карьеру на более высокой ступени._  
– Точно, – отвлеченно подтвердил Майлз, следя за верхним документом из стопки. Тот сползал все ниже и ниже, пока, наконец, не спланировал на пол.  
Чандлер еще ниже опустил голову. Рэй нахмурился. Он мог бы поклясться, что инспектор беззвучно досчитал до трех, прежде чем повернуться и посмотреть на упавший документ, медленно нагнуться и поднять его. Он двигался словно старик.  
 _– … завтра встретиться со старшими инспекторами и…_  
– Минутку, что? – Рэй оторвал взгляд от кабинета инспектора, припомнил только что прозвучавший диалог и побледнел. – Нет-нет, погодите, – Он повернулся спиной к отделу и прикрыл трубку ладонью.– Нет, извините, не интересует. Но я ценю ваше предложение, сэр, – добавил он секунду спустя, вспомнив о хороших манерах.  
Коммандер фыркнул в трубку.  
 _– Позвольте мне угадать. Вы вполне довольны вашим текущим положением?_  
– На седьмом небе от счастья, сэр, – буркнул Майлз, стараясь не переборщить с дерзостью.  
Коммандер раздраженно вздохнул.  
 _– Что ж, хорошо. Если вы решите пересмотреть…_  
– Не решу, но спасибо.  
 _– Если вы решите пересмотреть ваш ответ, или у вас появятся иные соображения… –_ продолжил коммандер, проигнорировав Рэя. Его голос прозвучал глубже и тяжелее, но без злобы, – _…то у вас есть мой номер, сержант._  
– Чудесно. Я вам сообщу, как только у меня появятся сообра…  
Его собеседник отключился прежде, чем Рэй успел закончить предложение.  
Когда сержант положил трубку и повернулся, дверь кабинета Чандлера была плотно закрыта.

За ним наблюдали.  
На этот раз Джо точно знал, кто именно. Но предпочитал игнорировать этот факт, как и все те сообщения, которые получил за два дня, что провел дома. Он не стал упоминать о них, когда вернулся к работе, и никто не задал ему ни одного вопроса. И все же вот уже несколько дней Джо замечал, что команда незаметно наблюдает за ним, ожидая, не начнет ли он кричать или царапать стены. Но они постепенно прекратят это делать, когда осознают, что он в полном порядке. Все снова в норме, как прежде. А пока – гора отчетов, которые надо изучить и исправить: Манселл зачастую забывается и использует лексику, не… подходящую для официальной документации.  
Он так долго сидел, склонившись над итоговыми редакциями отчетов, что теперь у него болела шея.  
Его прервал стук в дверь, вслед за которым на пороге, не дожидаясь приглашения, появился Майлз. Что ж, он хотя бы постучал.  
– Кэролайн прислала скорректированный протокол вскрытия Шелли Колберт, – объявил сержант. В отличие от Сандерса, он не уронил папку на стол, а протянул ее Джо и подождал, пока тот ее не взял.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Джо. Он кашлянул в кулак и прочистил горло, ожидая, что Майлз продолжит. Но тот молчал. Джо поднял глаза и увидел, что сержант его изучает. – Что?  
Майлз пожал плечами.  
– Заглянул в больницу пару дней назад. Там сказали, что вы выписались досрочно, – он поджал губы. – Может, вы поторопились.  
– О, – Джо опустил глаза, изучая лежащий перед ним отчет. – Я нормально себя чувствовал. Мне показалось, что я смогу быстрее поправиться, если буду отдыхать дома, в комфортной обстановке. Я сам себя выписал.  
– Я думал, вы инспектор Чандлер, а не доктор Чандлер.  
Уголок рта Джо дернулся вверх, но фантомный зуд на внутреннем сгибе локтя все еще не давал покоя.  
– Они все время втыкали в меня какие-то штуки, – пробормотал Джо.  
– Это называется внутривенное вливание. Я слышал, это важные штуки.  
Верно. Но они казались чем-то посторонним и все время двигались, вбуравливаясь глубже, дырявя кожу.  
– Они… – Джо рассеянно смахнул пыль со стола.  
– Что?  
Он остановился, осознав, что никакой пыли нет.  
– Они послали ко мне психиатра, – неохотно признался Джо. Он не мог заставить себя посмотреть на Майлза.  
Сержант ничего не ответил, но Джо услышал, как закрылась дверь кабинета, и как скрипнуло кресло.  
Он сердито уставился на отчет, не в силах вспомнить, что в нем.  
– Я в порядке, – тихо сказал он, не поднимая глаз. – Я бы очень хотел, чтобы все мне поверили. Я могу делать свою работу.  
– Я и не говорил, что не можете. Вас похитил сумасшедший, – кресло снова скрипнуло, когда Майлз наклонился вперед. – Никто не будет думать о вас хуже, если вы обратитесь за советом к специалисту.  
Джо поднял глаза и пристально посмотрел на сержанта, не позволяя себе отвести взгляд. Шея заныла от усилия.  
– Я в порядке.  
– Сколько раз вы сегодня пересчитывали кнопки? – внезапно поинтересовался Майлз.  
Застигнутый врасплох, Джо моргнул.  
– Что, простите?  
– Один? Два?  
– Ни разу! – выпалил Джо. Он все еще чувствовал иголочки в пальцах, онемевших от того, что он постоянно зажимал их под ногами.  
– А вчера? Позавчера?  
Джо сердито взглянул на Майлза.  
– Я… ни разу!  
Майлз выглядел необъяснимо довольным собой. Он откинулся назад со слабой улыбкой.  
– Ага.  
– Что? – устало спросил Джо. Попытки понять, что думают остальные, изматывали.  
– Ни разу, – Майлз ткнул пальцем в Джо. – Вы так сильно стараетесь быть нормальным, что это ненормально.  
Джо непонимающе уставился на сержанта.  
– Это… это просто бессмыслица.  
Майлз пожал плечами.  
– Абсолютно точно. Вы почти неделю провели взаперти под землей, а теперь вот сидите и читаете отчет Кента вверх ногами.  
Джо вздрогнул. И правда, отчет лежал вверх ногами.  
Он ссутулился и вздохнул.  
Майлз наклонился вперед и подтолкнул к нему тигровый бальзам. Джо уставился на баночку. Она выглядела непривычно на своем новом месте – на двух часах от картотеки.  
– Я все еще думаю, что пользоваться этой штукой каждый день вредно для здоровья, – заявил Майлз.  
По вискам растеклась прохлада. Джо закрыл глаза, втирая мазь в кожу, стирая головную боль, которую пытался игнорировать все утро. От облегчения почти закружилась голова: с тех пор, как он последний раз доставал мазь, прошло уже несколько дней.  
– Я не пользуюсь ей каждый день, – рассеянно возразил Джо, закручивая крышку и отодвигая баночку. Внезапно он осознал, что автоматически поставил бальзам на привычное место – слева. Он напрягся, собираясь сдвинуть баночку направо.  
Майлз раздраженно вздохнул.  
– Прекратите.  
Джо замер, разрываясь между «право» и «лево».  
– Где она должна стоять? – мягко спросил Майлз.  
– Она не должна нигде… В смысле… Неважно, где… – Джо стиснул баночку еще сильнее  
– Где она должна стоять, сэр?  
Джо бессильно простонал и поставил баночку слева, на десять часов.  
– Так легче?  
Джо стиснул зубы.  
– От этого не должно быть легче.  
– Нет, – согласился Майлз. – Вероятно, не должно, но ведь стало легче, правда?  
Джо отрывисто кивнул.  
– Тогда прекратите так усиленно стараться не… – Майлз резко выдохнул. – Послушайте, если вас все еще колбасит после Колберта, то это вполне понятно. Думаю, этого следовало ожидать. Нас всех еще не отпустило. – Сержант проигнорировал недоверчивый смешок Джо. – Бакан тащит с разных участков и библиотек все документы, какие только может найти, как сорока. Финли каждую ночь летит домой к жене. Сандерс постоянно грызет морковку. Думаю, Райли его скоро за это прикончит. И кто, как вы думаете, каждый день оставляет вам фрукты?  
Увидев взгляд Джо, он пожал плечами.  
– Ну хоть не виноград. Чертовы штуки всюду закатываются и лопаются, – трезво заметил сержант. – В любом случае, ваши старания вам не помогают, сэр. Что бы вы там себе ни думали, это не помогает. – Майлз бросил короткий взгляд на стол Джо. Он воздержался от замечаний, но Джо подозревал, что сержант испытывает сильнейшее искушение сказать пару слов про распиханные по углам лотки для бумаг, про стопку папок не по центру стола, рядом со степлером, который тоже лежит не на своем месте. – Просто скажите мне или кому-то еще, когда вас потянет пересчитать кнопки или документы.  
– Думаю, это будете вы, – пробормотал Джо.  
Майлз почему-то нахмурился.  
– Мне все равно. Просто прекратите так отчаянно пытаться быть в порядке. Это раздражает.  
Джо устало рассмеялся.  
– То есть никто не будет возражать, если я начну кричать и царапать руки?  
– Вы не Томми Картер, – отрубил Майлз.  
Джо устало улыбнулся.  
– Нет, но вы думали, что я могу им стать. По крайней мере, какое-то время.  
Майлз нахмурился, и Джо показалось, что он не ответит. Скорее, что сержант сейчас вылетит из кабинета, хлопнув дверью.  
Джо посмотрел вниз, на лежащий перед ним отчет.  
– Почему вы не рассказали мне, что случилось с Томми Картером? – тихо спросил он.  
– Я рассказал.  
– Нет, не рассказали.  
– Очевидно, все же рассказал, потому что вы знали, – слабо отпарировал Майлз.  
– Мне сказал Бакан. Он не знал, что я был не в курсе, – торопливо добавил Джо, увидев, как помрачнел сержант. Он постучал пальцем по отчетам, которые еще предстояло изучить и рассортировать. – Но в конце концов я бы все равно узнал об этом.  
Майлз ссутулился и вздохнул.  
– Ладно. У меня были свои соображения, – он дернул ртом. – Я не сказал вам о Картере, потому что… Ну… – Он хмыкнул и отвел глаза. – Я не хотел об этом думать, – сержант потер лицо. – Я действительно думал, что он выкарабкается.  
– Соображения, – тихо повторил Джо. – Я боялся, что стану таким же, как… – он опустил глаза.  
– Кажется, все вокруг ждут, что я что-то сделаю, – прошептал он. Горло сдавило. Он посмотрел на дверь, затем снова на стол, который все еще выглядел чужим. – Я думал, что если буду вести себя в достаточной степени нормально, то все перестанут волноваться.  
– Нет, – резко заявил Майлз. – Чем больше вы стараетесь казаться в порядке, тем меньше это соответствует истине. Сейчас все издерганы, потому что это не нормально, – Майлз рассеянно подпихнул один из лотков на его надлежащее место. – Для вас это настолько чертовски _не_ нормально, что они все вот-вот взорвутся. Я, наверное, скоро поседею, дожидаясь, пока вы, наконец, не станете самим собой.  
– О, – Джо нерешительно усмехнулся. – Не стоит винить за это меня, сержант.  
Майлз что-то буркнул, но Джо заметил, как уголки его рта дернулись вверх.  
– Возможно, я перестарался, – неуверенно признал Джо.  
– В самом деле? – с усмешкой отозвался Майлз. – Я не заметил.  
Джо тихо хмыкнул. Он передвинул степлер обратно на место и почувствовал себя намного лучше. Увы, но так оно и было.  
– Со мной все будет нормально, – примирительно предложил Джо.  
Майлз фыркнул.  
– Что ж, думаю, это уже неплохо. И прекратите переживать насчет Томми Картера. Вы не он.  
Джо взглянул на синяки под глазами сержанта.  
– Возможно, вам стоит последовать собственному совету.  
– Мне? – буркнул Майлз. – Я не переживаю. К счастью, вы не Томми Картер. Вы Джозеф Чандлер.  
Джо моргнул.  
– О. Спасибо.  
Майлз покачал головой.  
– Да уж. Хотя… слава богу, что вы у нас в единственном экземпляре, – он поднялся на ноги. – Дайте мне знать, если вас потянет наводить порядок. Джуди не помешает помощь с уборкой по дому перед тем, как родится ребенок.  
Джо фыркнул, но обнаружил, что улыбаться стало легче.  
– Можно будет щелкнуть у вас выключателем сто пятьдесят раз?  
– Только если заплатите за электричество, – с усмешкой отпарировал Майлз, поворачиваясь к двери. – Нам наконец-то должны прислать результаты анализов того наркотика из Бэри. Когда Кэролайн закончит, я вам их передам.  
– Майлз, – окликнул его Джо. – Как насчет вас?  
Сержант замер, взявшись за дверную ручку.  
– А?  
– Я… А вы как все это преодолели? – Ему в голову пришла неожиданная мысль, и он почувствовал, как от лица отхлынула кровь. – Снова кормили карпов живой приманкой?  
Зубастая ухмылка Майлза нервировала. Сержант хмыкнул и открыл дверь.  
– Кстати, совсем забыл, – бодро заявил он. – Сегодня вечером. Вы свободны?  
Озадаченный, Джо кивнул.  
– Да, думаю, свободен.  
– Прекрасно. В восемь часов. У меня во дворе. Все приглашены, даже Бакан, если ему надоест дышать пылью. Сандерс принесет свои знаменитые сосиски, только не спрашивайте, что внутри. С вас пиво.  
Джо нахмурился, делая мысленную пометку.  
– Восемь. Пиво. Хорошо, – он напряг память – еще слишком рано для чьего-то дня рождения. – А по какому поводу?  
Майлз пожал плечами, ухмыляясь еще шире, и шагнул за порог. – Без повода, просто будем жечь костер. Что ж, жду вас в восемь.  
Совершенно сбитый с толку, Джо уставился на закрывшуюся дверь.  
– Погодите… Костер?

**Author's Note:**

> Прим. пер.: цитируется Клайв Стэйплз Льюис, эпитафия для Джой Грешем:  
> «Здесь целый мир: и луг, и лес,  
> И месяц, что светил с небес,  
> Какими ей являлись прежде,  
> Подобно сброшенной одежде,  
> Лежат теперь во прахе бренном,  
> Но с верой, что, восстав из тлена,  
> Лишь воскресенья час придет,  
> Душа их снова обретет».
> 
> “Here the whole world (stars, water, air,  
> And field, and forest, as they were  
> Reflected in a single mind)  
> Like cast off clothes was left behind  
> In ashes, yet with hopes that she,  
> Re-born from holy poverty,  
> In lenten lands, hereafter may  
> Resume them on her Easter Day.”


End file.
